The dawn of new heroes
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: Having discovered that he has aura abilities, Ash Ketchum spends his weekends in a different way than other normal people his age. But with a new threat on the horizon will he be able to keep the city safe? With some help he just might. AU (Later Pearlshipping)
1. Chapter 1

A blue haired girl with long hair was laying down on her bed with a sketchbook in hand. The night came over the city she lived in and with the rain pattering on her window secluded herself from the rest of the world. Her phone playing her favorite tunes for inspiration to fill up the sketchbook. The girl was dreaming about being a fashion designer. The pages filled with all types of outfits she loved and idea's she might incorporate in her outfits in the future it was a night like so many before and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Taking a glimpse outside at the rain she couldn't help but think about one of her friends and how he's doing right now. Unplugging one of her earphones she listened to the patter on the window. As much as Dawn loved the rain as an excuse not to go outside she felt sorry for one of her classmates who always went out at night in the weekends. And it wasn't to deliver pizza's to people.

Her classmate named Ash Ketchum has an unusual hobby compared to others his age. While boys like him normally did sports, videogames or watch movies on a Friday night, he did something more like a main character in all types of media.

Hearing a heavier tap on her window she looked outside and was expecting the rain to fall harder than before. But hearing a certain rhythm to it she knew there was a visitor for her. Putting her sketchbook down on the bed she went to her window and opened it. A figure dressed in dark blue with a same colored mask covering the face crawled into her room through the open window. Dawn sighed.

Removing his mask his jet black hair made itself into shape. The scars on his cheeks and deep brown eyes told her all about the identity about the figure.

"Hey Dawn." He always did this. Whenever there is a slow night and nothing else going on, a small visit to her room was always on his schedule.

"Are you here for another pit stop or something more?" Closing her window as she said this.

"Can't I visit a friend?" Being hurt that she's thinking he was being here for nothing more but emptying her fridge.

"You just want to wait till a big part of the storm passes by."

Dawn found it hard to believe that a noisy guy like Ash is as silent as a ninja when fighting crime. The boy she knew from elementary grade turned out to have superpowers of his own. The ability some old books call aura. Dawn always considered it a bit like magic at first, with illusions and all that. But after knowing Ash for so long she knew he will never lie to her.

"Can I get you anything? Some cocoa or hot milk?"

"I'm good. Just need to warm up a bit." Rubbing his arms over each other to heat up.

"Out of all the days to rain this hard."

Cursing his luck that it rained on the nights he's patrolling the city. As much as he wanted to patrol every night he can't because his grades would suffer. So Ash had to promise his mother that as long his grades at school were passable she would allow him to do his things at night in the weekends. During the rest of the week he had to study. A deal he accepted, better than nothing. He finds it a miracle in itself that she allowed him to do this.

"So what can you do with aura? I know you have it but you never said anything else about it." Dawn never asked him before what exactly his powers were. Now with a bit of time on their side and Ash having an easy night she might as well fulfill her curiosity.

"I can pretty much do anything with it. If I put an image in my mind and focus hard enough I can make about anything." Opening his palm up a small blue light shone from it. Dawn's pearl eyes being fully focused on the light she saw it take shape. A very small object with four sharp points started spinning inside his hand.

"A throwing star?"

"Comes natural to me. Might be from watching all those martial arts movies I did as a kid."

He never knew why he was better at making objects like weapons compared to the usual aura spheres old books talked about.

"Same as these." The star in his palm stopped spinning and he focused on another favorite of his. The star started to change into a long shape now.

"A knife?" Dawn could see him holding the energy on the supposed handle.

"The correct term is kunai."

"Geek."

Pointing out his little obsession with martial arts movies and foreign cultures. Ash never made it a secret that he wanted to go to those lands where they came from and learn from actual masters himself. Being self taught from watching movies can only get you so far. His heightened senses due to his aura gave him an edge in battle. Ash knew without it he would've been toast a long time ago.

"Can you make something for me? Out of aura?" Since he was here and he showed off his little trick Dawn's curiosity peaked.

"I can try."

"A penguin!" Her voice filled with excitement.

"Why a penguin?"

"Penguins are adorable! The way they wobble on their feet is just so cute!"

Ash knew she had a small, okay, rather big fascination with the arctic birds. Remembering their school trips Dawn always loved seeing the birds in the local zoo. Ash has never seen as much appeal in them as her. Each their own tastes he guessed.

"They're birds that can't fly. That's just weird." She looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I'm sitting with a classmate in my room who's a superhero/ninja at night and can fire lasers from his hands. Who are you calling weird?" The irony being lost on him. Looking at the stack of paper on her bed labeled 'Dawn's designs' he had a guess where Dawn's fascination came from.

"Admit it. You love them just because their pelt looks like a tuxedo. And we all know how much you love well dressed boys." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"I do not! I just want people to look presentable. You're lucky the school has a dress code or else I would give you a makeover during lunch break! Lord, knows you need one."

Dawn loved her friend very much but having visited his room and having seen the contents of his closet before, the boy's sense of fashion can only described by one word.

Abysmal.

What she would give for a chance to pillage and clean his closet for just one day. If only she can get his permission for once which he furiously kept denying. Ash on the other hand knows how Dawn feels about his state of dress. And he did it on purpose just to mess with her and knowing how much it annoyed Dawn.

"Speaking of school are you coming to the basketball game tomorrow?"

Dawn asking him being one of the main cheerleaders for the team. The girl considered to be one of the most wanted girls at school with a popularity and beauty to suit. Yet she never dated anyone before much to the surprise of everyone in school. Although a large group of them has a hunch why.

"You bet! You know I love watching sports." Ash answered back, a fact that she questioned.

"You love the food they sell at the stands. You fell asleep the last quarter of a game after one of your nightly patrols."

"I fought a giant robot, robbers and some people who think car theft is just borrowing a car without ever returning it. It was a busy night." Somehow doubting his story about the giant robot whenever he brought it up, but he wasn't here to talk about the criminal activity in the city. He was here to talk about something personal.

"There's something I want to ask you." The blue haired girl told him to go ahead and that he can ask anything. They were always open to each other and if one has issues the other was ready to help fix them.

"You know that prom is coming up in a few months time and my mom is already pestering me about it. And thinking about it, it makes sense. Will you go with me to prom?" Her pearl blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Incredibly stunned that he blurted out something like that without difficulty. But fighting criminals on a weekly basis is nothing compared to prom requests Dawn guessed.

"A normal guy asks a girl with a letter in her locker or just personally at school in an elaborate way."

Her locker was starting to slowly get full of requests of people wanting to be her date. She found it a waste of paper and didn't find a guy yet who she would feel comfortable with for a whole night. It wasn't a priority for her just now.

"We just established I'm not normal. I'm the guy that shoots lasers. Pew pew." With his thumb pointing up as a sight and his finger as the barrel he childishly made noises that resembled the old sound effects in Sci-Fi movies.

Still a bit shook over his prom request this wasn't exactly an easy choice for her.

"Why now? And so early?"

"Better get it done and over with before people go crazy about it. Remember last year?"

Knowing exactly how hectic things can get by observing the graduates last year. People lost their minds it seemed and Ash even snuck into the school at night last year to find something that caused the hysteria. Coming empty handed he wanted to prevent himself from being a victim of it as well. Getting Ash his point across Dawn can see where he's coming from. Still it's a pretty big decision to make.

"I'll think about it. On one condition. You show me a penguin of aura."

" _Might as well."_ Giving in to her request he opened both his hands and focused on the image of the penguin as best he could. A small statue started to erect from his hands and from memory it seemed like her favorite animal. Never having done one before he felt quite proud over his first attempt.

"That's a lousy looking penguin." Dropping his head in disappointment the small bird in his palms vanished. Having lost his focus the hero raised his head and looked at her.

"Penguins aren't my weapons of choice. What kind of superhero throws penguins at bad guys?" Excusing why it wasn't as good as she wanted it to be.

"It makes sense since you can't fly, just like them. You can't fly. Right?" Not knowing all of his powers so far she had to ask. Ash confirmed that he couldn't. Just because he has superpowers doesn't mean he can break physics. Gravity still is much a thing.

"If you ever become a super villain, I'll hurl a penguin at your head." Joking that his new weapon of choice will be her undoing one day.

"Maybe I am a super villain already and throw in some itching powder the next time in your mask when you aren't looking." Sticking her tongue out to mess with him.

"Announcing your evil plan is super villain 101. I knew there was something up with you." Giggling as sinister as she could, Dawn's attempt was pretty poor.

The sound of the rain tapping on the window was starting to get drown out. Replaced by sirens Ash looked out the window. Knowing what it meant he quickly put his mask back on and said his goodbye.

"Well got to go. Duty calls." He didn't get an answer yet from her about his prom suggestion but there were more important things right now.

"Stay safe Ash." Even knowing where he would be going she still hated it.

"I will. No need to worry." Using her own catchphrase against her. It always came out of her when people asked her to do something and seemed to be struggling with it. Reassuring that all is okay.

Jumping out back into the stormy night Dawn walked back to her window. Seeing the dark blue figure leap from rooftop to rooftop till he disappeared from view she had a lot to think about. Closing and locking her window she laid with her back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

" _That's when I worry the most."_ He never had any major injuries so far and she hoped with all her heart it will stay this way for a long time.

Ash and Dawn were always best friends. Sure when they met as children they always stood up against each other but that was more the boys vs girls rivalry kids do when they are young. Growing up and working on a few school projects together they found it click and conversations between them became the norm. Working together was easily child's play for them and whenever there was a new school project and the teacher allowed people to choose their partners the raven haired boy and the bluenette were always on top of the list to pair up.

Like her, Ash is pretty high up the bachelor list the school paper recently published. He was a bit of an enigma at school though. He didn't have many friends but the ones he has, he's unquestionable loyal too. If you were Ash his friend and you asked the shirt from his back he would give it to you. He still made an effort to help out people who were getting bullied and stuff but being a true friend was considered a privilege.

Still going to prom with him? Her best friend?

Her friends at school always teased her that she's pretty much dating him already. Getting tired off it she always said they were just really good friends but they never stopped doing it. And if they found out about his prom question it will only get worse. The teasing she will get might've been unbearable.

" _A superhero taking me to a prom?"_

Not that she can tell her friends about it but it was a funny thought. The only fear she has is that during prom night something happens in the city and he stood her up. Did he just used her to get out if something…

" _No. He would never do that!"_ Not even finishing the thought. The idea of him not making her night enjoyable was inconceivable. He always made the time for her so why won't he now? But a small little bug still niggled her thoughts about it.

" _Maybe if I sleep over it for a night. After the game tomorrow perhaps_ _away from everyone."_

Whatever the case, she turned off her lights and crawled underneath the covers. Dawn needed a lot of energy for tomorrow and she wasn't going to be the one to let the team down.

* * *

The noise of the sirens started to get louder. And from his memory Ash can recognize he's moving towards the museum. Arriving on a roof across the historical building he can see that the police already secured the area, closing off the streets for civilians and traffic. A different alarm mixed in with the police siren came from the museum.

Jumping across the street over the roadblock the authorities set up, he made sure to dodge the searchlights scanning the building. Now safely on the roof, Ash started his search for the access points, the intruder might used. It didn't take long before an obvious spot presented himself.

Seeing a hole cut in the glass, he could see a grappling hook on the edge of the window with some rope attached to it.

" _Guess he won't be needing this anymore."_

Quickly reeling the rope in on the roof, Ash was certain that the thief inside had no way out but to go through a door. Unfortunately for the crook, on the ground on all exits a small force of cops will be waiting for him. Now with his escape route blocked off, Ash jumped through the hole in the window inside.

Using a complicated series of agile jumps on the light beams attached to the ceiling he made his way down to the ground floor of the museum. Landing perfectly on his feet, he stealthily made his way over to the source of the building's alarm making sure nobody saw him.

With a strong pace he made his way through to the museum. Checking every corner before rounding it, making sure the police didn't see him before the criminal. He didn't had to worry about anyone hearing him since the alarm was still wailing loudly hiding his footsteps.

The noise getting almost unbearable for his ears, he checked another corner. Seeing a person dressed in dark black in the middle of the room, it must've have been the originator of the alarm.

" _Easy."_ Crouching down, step by step he made his way to the thief. The intruder still unaware of his presence only kept his focus on the display case. What was inside Ash didn't care. A simple chokehold should be enough to take him out.

Opening his arms he wanted to apply the hold and get it over with.

Right before Ash was going to apply it the burglar turned around and roundhouse kicked him into another display case. The glass shattering when his body flew into it, he was surrounded by shards on the ground. Groaning in pain he took a breather.

" _What the!?"_ He's only been hit this hard before and he was pretty sure that the person he's thinking about wasn't the burglar. Standing up he dusted himself off. The blackly dressed figure stood there mocking him by waving his hand to come at him.

" _Okay then!"_ Leaping at the crook with a speed not for a regular human, Ash punched him straight on the jaw. The black dressed figure now being flung back as payback for the earlier kick that send Ash flying. His body smashing into a wall, Ash felt a lot better. He didn't know who the figure in black is but hitting him felt good. He might've over done it a bit but at least the guy should be out cold.

The figure in black scraped himself of the wall. Standing in his own two feet the figure in blue couldn't believe it. Nobody ever got up from a hit like that from him before. The black figure leaping at the boy.

Taking a defensive stance the figure in blue blocked the left punch with his right arm. Ash now using his left swung for the crook. The black figure blocked it with his own right hand. Both letting go of their hands, they started throwing a series of fast punches and kicks. Each one exchanging blows that were blocked and countered Ash managed to grab one the punches the villain threw.

Using his technique and a combination of aura Ash judo threw the figure onto the ground. Now with the black figure prone, the boy wanted to put his foot down on his chest to knock the wind out of him. Raising it he started his descent to plant it.

The black figure rolled out of the way and Ash stomped on the ground. The thief quickly turned on his back and kicked Ash in the back of his knee. His knee being unable to hold Ash his weight he went down on one knee. The crook continued his turn and kicked him on the back making Ash fall down on his stomach.

"MOVE MEN! GET INSIDE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!" The unmistaken voice of the female officer rose above the siren. Ash lost his focus on the criminal and saw him running away from him. Using his aura he pushed himself of the ground to his feet in one fluid motion.

" _Think fast!"_ Making a kunai out of aura he quickly threw it to the thief. It didn't hit him but cut open a part of his right arm. The kunai lodging itself in the wall of the museum, Ash got what he wanted. He might not be able to catch the thief but at least the police will have a blood sample to analyze for later on.

Chasing after him to not lose track he rounded a corner after the thief. But when he rounded the corner there was no sight of the figure in black.

" _How did he!"_ No escape doors and no hiding spots. Hearing a crash above him he looked up.

" _He jumped through the window! How!"_ The ceiling window was at least 15 feet high. No way he could've jumped that high onto the roof without any powers like he possessed. The young hero jumped up too and landed on the roof of the museum. Looking around for any trace for the thief he couldn't find any.

" _He got away."_ Kicking himself mentally for letting him escape. He should've gotten him, no excuses. A guy who can keep up with his aura abilities was bad news. And the hero had an idea this wasn't going to be their only encounter. Leaping away from the museum before the police can suspect him. The last thing he needed is to be framed for the break-in.

The rest of the night was quite silent. No burglars or car thieves going about their business so the hero went back to his home and get a few hours of sleep in before the start of the school's basketball game. He did promise Dawn he will be there and he hated to let her down.

Climbing into his room, he took his outfit off and threw it onto the ground. The only other person living in the house knew of his nightly escapes in the weekends so there was no fear of his identity to be discovered once the blinds on his window closed.

"Ah!" Feeling his chest throbbing he clenched his shirt he just changed into. The same exact spot he got roundhouse kicked earlier in the night.

" _That's strange. Normally the pain should've dulled by now."_ Now his right arm which he blocked a punch with started to hurt.

" _I've never have been punched that hard before. Feels like I've been hit by a baseball bat."_ Wondering exactly why and how the clad figure was able to smack him around like that. Normally the smacking was a bit more one-sided. Tonight he had a real fight on his hands.

" _I didn't even check what he stole."_

He was really having a horrible night. Maybe because of the unexpected struggle taking place, he forgot it. Certainly the news might mention it after the destruction he and the crook did at the exhibit so he will find out about it eventually.

" _I need to sleep."_ Feeling to tired to think about his patrol any longer, he let his eyes go shut and let exhaustion take him he fell into a deep slumber. The sun came up and people started their day while the city hero's night just ended.

The rest of the city people not knowing a new threat was just beginning.

* * *

 **So I just decided to start this AU of mine.**

 **I know I promised the Mega Problems sequel first but I just can't do it. I'm burned out with Pearl Poke stories and at least this makes a nice little distraction and the Pearl juices keep flowing.**

 **Unlike my other stories I'll try and make each chapter at least 4000 words. I want to make longer chapters and maybe my stories will be shorter in a way. So I won't update this as often as my other stories but I'll try and do at least one chapter a month.**

 **We'll see how this goes, until then.**

 **See you around.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun came up, people were slowly getting their day underway. Since it was a Saturday there was no need to rush things. A lot people didn't had to go to work or school. At least for those at school not invested into sporting events. While a teenage girl was still sleeping away in her bed her mother was up doing her chores around the house. Sure there weren't going to be any visitors that she knows off, but a clean home is a happy home.

Currently dusting off a cabinet filled with awards and pictures she gathered in her life.

The person in question is Johanna. Mother of Dawn and former model. Giving up her career to raise her daughter in peace she couldn't be more content. After living in the spotlights for so long it was nice to go back to her roots in a modest sized house.

Even though she gathered a vast fortune as a model she never went flaunting it. Wanting her daughter to grow up in a normal environment like she did, she put all her money on a bank account outside the country with a lot more lenient taxes. That way she still has a sizeable account to put from whenever she needed it.

Seeing it's turning around 10 am Johanna wanted to go upstairs to wake her girl up. But seeing as it was that time she might've as well listen to the news first.

" _Last night a fight broke in the museum. The property damage left behind between the two men ranges into the thousands of dollars. One of them being the vigilante who is still yet without a name."_

She sighed. Always trouble in this town.

" _The item on display was to be revealed today to the public. Answers on how the thief knew it was placed there remain unclear. No traces of identity of the thief, except for a hole in a wall traced with a bit of blood. Police are still investigating the matter. More on this story on the news at twelve."_

Johanna hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounded. The vigilante in blue has done a few good things for this city. Always nice to have people around for things that the police couldn't handle. She wanted to know why he went without a name. Wouldn't it be easier to have an identity so people can't dress like him and confuse him for someone else?

Anyway she had to wake up her treasure. She loved her daughter very much. It was just such a chore waking her up in the weekends. Entering her room the mother saw her still sleeping form on the bed. Slowly stepping through her room, Johanna shook her gently awake.

"Sweetie. Rise and shine." A small groan of protest erupted from the girl. Now knowing she's awake the mother spoke softly so that her groggy mind can understand what's saying.

"Morning dear. I made breakfast. Your favorite."

After that she left the room. This always happened. Even when it just was 10 am and the school's basketball won't start till around 2, Dawn always needed time to do her hair and appearance. Always wanting to look best it must've been a trait she picked up from her. Even if Dawn has no intention of being a model like herself.

"Morning mom." Turning around she saw her treasure all dressed up. Already in the outfit she's going to perform in today. Johanna never understood the appeal of cheerleading but if it made her daughter happy, who's she to lecture her? And it kept her into shape which was an added bonus.

"All ready for today?"

"You bet I am!" The youthful energy of the girl brought out.

"Now eat up your breakfast. You need your energy for today." Like she said she made her favorite pancakes.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!"

Seeing Dawn devouring her breakfast filled her heart. After finishing up they stepped inside the car and Johanna brought Dawn to her school. Normally children wanted to avoid school in the weekends and here she was bringing her only child to hers. It must have really changed since she last graduated.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun." Dawn unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag.

"No need to worry mom. I will!" Waving her mother goodbye for now she made her way inside the building looking forward to the game.

" _And that's when I worry the most."_ Rolling up her window and driving home. Dawn sure was a piece of work.

" _But she's mine piece of work."_

* * *

"Morning!" Dawn entered the girls locker room in which the rest of the cheer squad was working on preparing themselves. Some of them already starting in her stretching exercises, not wanting to pull a muscle.

"Morning Dawn." Seeing the bluenette enter she's greeted by one of her best friends on the team. Seeing the brunette with two big bangs next to her face and sapphire blue eyes greeted her.

"Hey May. Every thing okay?"

"Except for my little brother being a pest, yes."

Her little brother Max is quite annoying. Quite a bit of a smarty pants to other people including her he did have an idol he always respected. May's father is a police officer and by the department considered one of the best on the force. Having had run-ins with the vigilante in blue her father was surprisingly reluctant to make efforts to lock him up by taking the law in his own hands.

Dawn didn't get why May always complained about her little brother. She went to the Maple house for dinner sometimes and he was always such a dear to her.

"Max is a sweetheart. I don't really see your issue with him."

"You never had a brother who replaced your shampoo with hair dye. Bright blond won't suit you."

"That's why I'm happy to be a only child like Dawn."

"Leona!"

Another one of Dawn's friends on the team. Out of everyone she considered a friend the other brunette has green eyes. Being together since kindergarten they took care of each other and formed quite a friendship. Another perk is that her parents owned their own hot spring.

Leona as an only child is next in line to take over the family business. And if she did well according to her parents, she would be forced to invite her friends over to inspect her work. That way Leona can't do things half handed because her friends will lecture her about it.

"Morning Deedee." A sly grin on the green eyed brunette appeared knowing it triggers her friend.

"Stop calling me that!" You touch an electric orb during a field trip at a science lab once, looking like a shining hedgehog and never live it down.

"Why not? It suits you." A redhead with curls and red eyes taunted the blue haired girl.

"Ursula." Nobody knowing why exactly one of Dawn's so called rivals joined the cheerleading team. All of the other girls not knowing what her deal is just always ignored her.

Now with the welcome out of the way time to talk about today's hottest topic.

"You heard about what happened last night?" Leona talking to her best friends.

"I didn't." The bluenette unaware of what was all over the news. Her friends knew Dawn always slept in whenever she could but even than it's a shock.

"You need to wake up earlier and watch the morning news more often." The redhead with curls in her hair told her. Ignoring her as usual Leona explained in detail.

"There was a fight in the museum. And well, it's unlike anything you've ever seen." May pulling out her phone opened her video player. She downloaded the film wanting to see it a bit few more times. All the cheerleaders huddled up together to watch the small screen.

" _That must be where Ash went."_ Being reminded that her friend went probably looking for the source of it. And found it. Asking where the footage exactly came from Ursula huffed.

"The footage showed up at the news and it's the hottest thing on the web right now. Get with the times Deedee." Ursula again uttering Dawn's nickname.

"No way. It's a movie or some prank. Regular people don't move like that. This is just some trailer for a movie that's coming up." Ursula not believing for one moment the footage is real.

"That must've hurt." May feeling the hurt at seeing the figure in blue being hit in the kneecaps.

"Like I said. Special effects. No way this is real." Ursula not trusting on what she's seeing.

Even when the outcome was already decided Dawn was still full of nerves. Her fears that the figure in blue met his match at seeing the other figure keeping up with his abilities. Seeing them going back and forth, the girls all commented on the fight. Except one.

"Are you okay Dawn?" While everyone on the squad was pretty vocal the bluenette was incredibly quiet.

"I'm fine. No need to worry! It's exciting you know!"

"Oh he send him flying!" With the rest of the team again focused on the footage Dawn went to her bag and pulled out her phone. Scrolling to the messages app she send a new one to one of the people she probably knew in the fight.

" _ **r u okay? I saw the news. Pls text"**_

Keeping her phone with her in her hand she hoped he would answer soon. While the video of the fight was ending Dawn still didn't get a response. Her worry at the lack of a response didn't do her any good. Did he just sleep in or was he really beat up?

"Aw! I wanted to see more." May disappointed at the footage ending. Dawn meanwhile clutched her phone even more.

" _Come on! Answer!"_ Still no return message.

"Let's go for our warm-up!" The game was going to start soon and as custom the girls went to do their stretching exercises. Not willing to pull a muscle during their fun activity. Dawn still keeping her phone close by just in case.

" _Come on. Answer already."_

* * *

While the sun is already above the horizon for hours one person just started to wake up. After a heavy night he stirred in his bed still not willing to get up. Looking at his alarm clock he noticed he woke up later than he usually did. Now with a bit a bit more consciousness he picked up his phone and opened it up.

Send recently. Two messages.

Seeing the top message coming from the girl he visited last night he read it. Did she think about his question last night and went with it?

" _ **r u okay? I saw the news. Pls text"**_

"What news?" Checking his phone and going a local website his exploits from last night well documented as front page news.

"Oh. That news."

Of course there were some sightings of him before doing his thing at night but normally they were nothing more but flashes. The footage is a bit blurry and no matter what he did he couldn't make out the identity of the person he was fighting. Or that he's the second one in it.

Going through the rest of the messages another stood out. It was from his mom. Of course she was worried about him. Seeing his outfit neatly folded on his nightstand she at least knew he made it home safely. Still some words might reassure her a bit more.

Taking a selfie he added it to the message. A visual confirmation that he's okay will be a more stronger sign than just a text.

" _ **I'm fine mom. Sorry to worry you."**_ His mother telling him to never use derived text messages when talking to adults. After checking if there were no spelling errors he send it with the picture of himself.

Getting back to the first message he texted back at Dawn.

" _ **No need to worry."**_ Pressing send, only now he noticed the time. The game is starting soon and he's still on his back in his bed. Reluctantly getting up from his bed he wanted to sleep in a bit more still feeling a bit sore from last night.

But he had a game to catch. Grabbing a simple red jacket that stretched over his arms hiding the bruises from his last fight, finishing with some blue jeans and white sneakers he locked the door to the house and set out to meet the girl.

Dawn is the only other in class who knows about his hero business so of course she wanted to get the scoop herself. He only hoped she won't question him too much and he increase her fears over a new potential threat.

" _Where is he?"_

"The teams are coming up soon. You ready!"

Dawn unwilling to separate from her phone, tried smuggling it in one of her pompoms. Dawn hearing her ringtone quickly pulled out her phone. Reading the message a huge feeling of relied washed over her.

" _Oh thank goodness he's okay."_ Now if only she can see him in person. That will really relief her worries. But as the teams made their way on the field and the cheerleader team were taking their respective spots Dawn quickly joined them.

* * *

The game being underway for four quarters already the home team was trailing. One of the home players not agreeing with a recent decision that gave a free throw to the opposing team.

"Come on ref! That's a foul! Fine him!" A blonde haired boy named Barry also known as 'Busy Barry' in his school. People joked that even on relaxation meds he still had enough energy to power a city block if you put him in a hamster wheel. At least he managed to continuously close the defensive gaps and sometimes spectators thought he was everywhere on the field.

"Barry. Shut up." Another boy in the team with purple hair told him to stand down. Named Paul, he was pure business. Employing a win at all cost mentality, you could always count on him to drag the team up whenever they were trailing in the game. But as good as he is, he wasn't exactly Captain material.

There was no denying he was a pretty good player.

"Come on guys calm down. It's only four points." The more level headed boy named Kenny tried calming them down. Another good childhood friend of one of the cheerleaders was a bit more relaxed compared to his teammates.

"Easy for you to say." A guy called Gary frustrated with the deficit in points with only a little time left on the clock. The grandson of the school principle actually aiming to have a professional career as a basketball player. But being the grandson of the principal he usually thought he has special privileges.

"Still not lost. Just keep your heads down and focus on the job. We can still win." The final player on the field called Brock rallied the troops. A boy with dreams of being a physician, he joined the basketball team to keep himself into shape.

"Look, here's we are gonna do it." Brock coming up with a game plan to turn the deficit around all the other players listened.

* * *

"GAME WINNER!" The home crowd erupting over the winning shot. Ash at least made it in time for the celebrations. Seeing the team celebrate and ganging up on Kenny means he must have been the one to make the winning shot.

Seeing that his school had won he went looking for the girl he promised he'd be here. Better late than never. Seeing her celebrate with the girls and some of the players he didn't either want to butt in or just talk to them when things calmed.

"Hey there Ashy boy. You made it after all." Gary annoyed that again he showed up at the end of a game just to check if they won.

"Again." Paul didn't care. It wasn't his business to know what the raven haired boy was up to on Saturday mornings. People deserve a private life. He wasn't going to ask questions about Ash since he kept to himself.

"How many times do I have to fine you before you come at the start of the game!?" Barry not as forgiving as his teammates.

"Sorry guys. I just love sleeping in." Rubbing the back of his head in apology.

"What you're doing is more than sleeping in. Do you go clubbing without us every night?" Gary always looking for a nice catch in the female department seeing himself as a real ladies man.

" _Something like that."_

"And if you do, can I have some numbers?" Brock being a hopeless romantic in his own right. Which strange according to the rest of the school, since he isn't exactly chasing girls in his age of class group.

"Where's Kenny?" Ash wondering where today's game winner went. Seeing him going to the girl he promised to be here the player started to talk to the cheerleader.

"Dawn. Is it okay I walk you home?" The game winner nervously asked her. Wanting to ask her a question on the way to her house since they lived closer together than any of their classmates. But the girl had other plans. Seeing the boy she was nervous about before talking to the team she pretty much wanted to skip over and hug him.

"Actually, I asked Ash if he wanted to do it this time. Next weekend okay?" Dawn promised him. She liked Kenny but it wasn't every day you'd get to walk home with an internet sensation. And really wanting to know what on earth happened last night.

"Oh sure." Trying to hide his disappointment. He really wanted to walk her home today after scoring the winner. Seeing Ash and Dawn he was in half a mind in following them. But being the one that scored the winner the school paper was eager to get his thoughts for the coming paper.

" _Next week it is then."_

"Hey Ash! Just the one I'm looking for." Dawn coming up to him during his conversation with the team. Seeing her coming to him he feared her a bit.

"Mind walking me home?"

"I never do." Taking her jacket out of her bag Dawn and Ash left the school. Now going through the streets Dawn had tons of questions for him. Wanting to get the biggest one out of the way.

"Just what happened last night?"

* * *

 **Maybe 4000 words a chapter is a bit to much for me. The world building is easy. After that it gets a bit more difficult for me to keep myself falling into repetition. And a new story just gives me motivation to bring more. I grew a bit stale with GS ball unlocked and I needed a new spark.**

 **Between 3000 and 4000 words then. And that way I can post more often and keep the flow going. Still need to figure out a few details of what city this takes place in but I'm leaning to Veilstone or Vermillion City. Also meet a bit more of the gang in this little AU, and there's more to come.**

 **See you around.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" Dawn was dying to know what was going through Ash's mind right now. This is the first time she ever asked him about a battle he fought in. Sure he told Dawn about some encounters, the giant robot story coming to mind she always thought he used it too spice up his adventures as a hero and impress her. Maybe there's a truth in there after all.

"What does it look like? I got in a fight." What else can he say? For the first time he met a guy who can keep up when he's using aura. Dawn turned her head towards Ash and gave a funny look.

"You call that a fight!?" Having seen footage now of how he fights Dawn imagined it sometimes but never this wild. Of course she knew fighting criminals was a dangerous activity but this wasn't an ordinary criminal, she knew that much. Ash covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep it down." They were walking through the streets so a bit of discretion is needed. They can't just talk to openly about it.

"Sorry. Who was he?" Apologizing for her scream Dawn toned it down a bit.

"If I knew I would be on his doorstep right now and beat him senseless."

"What did he steal?"

"Still figuring things out. He got it before I could check." She started to hear from his tone he was getting more upset with each question.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"By not asking anything more about it." He said frustrated. Dawn not used to him being angry like that. His loss of last night might sting a bit more than he let on. Seeing her face he knew he acted out of line. He knew he was wrong snapping at her like that.

"Sorry. I'm just angry at myself thinking about it. I should've had him." Dawn tried cheering him up. She let him know nobody's perfect. So what if he got away? She's sure the next time they meet Ash will beat that guy.

"We all make mistakes. Don't beat yourself over it."

"Your mistakes don't involve criminals getting away." He knows Dawn is just trying to be helpful but his mood was just getting sourer. He wanted nothing more for it turn dark and go looking for the burglar. Who knows what he's doing or scheming right now.

" _This might have been his first failure. Maybe that's why he's so harsh on himself."_

"Where are you going?" Instead of taking a right, Dawn turned left. Not the usual path to her house.

"Let's take a detour."

Dawn wanted to talk to him a bit longer. Ash clearly wasn't in the right state of mind so she decided to try and make him feel better. Following her they made their way through the park they always played at when they were kids, the place brought back some memories.

Dawn bringing up something else trying to get his mind of crime fighting for a second.

"So…"

"So what?" Ash wondered as well what Dawn was thinking about.

"Remember what you asked last night?" Referring to the prom request Ash did in her room last night. Now with the important and dangerous topics out of the way Dawn answered his question for her.

"I thought about it. And the answer is maybe…" She playfully said. Ash cocked his eyebrow. That wasn't a yes or no.

"If you want me to go to prom with you, allow me to clean your closet." Dawn smiled at him. Ash smiling back knowing how much she wanted to get her hands into occasionally sending pictures just to tease her.

"Not going to happen Berlitz. I guess the offer is off the table now." Dawn puffed annoyed. Another change gone.

"Worth a shot. Take two. I'm in high demand as you know." If she wasn't allowed to organize his mess that he called a closet she will make him work for it.

"Do a prom ask to remember. Do something I can't say no against. I demand some effort on your end." Dawn didn't let him off the hook that easy. If Ash wanted to take her to prom he'd have to do what ordinary boys do. Just because he has superpowers doesn't mean he has certain privileges compared to the rest of her potential male suitors.

"What I did last night wasn't special enough? You're just bullying me now aren't you?" Reminding her of the penguin of aura she criticized. The cheerleader had another reason on why she wanted it to be a bit different.

Dawn wanted to know just how creative Ash can get with something that's so out of his comfort zone. As far as she knows he never had a girlfriend. And he needed a better reason on why she should be his date at prom than to just get it over with.

"Are you sure? I don't want to blow you away." Ash sounded confident enough at least. Looking forward to what kind of scheme he has in store too woo her, Dawn tried to use his competitive spirit to up the bet a bit.

"I doubt it. I know you since we were little. You can't surprise me."

Both their phones went off at the same time. The teenagers pulling out their mobile devices checked the sender. It was a public announcement from the authorities regarding the theft in the museum.

" **This is a public announcement from the Veilstone Police Department. Wanted: two masked figures causing property damage in the museum. One wearing black, the other blue. Prime suspect is the subject in blue known as a vigilante without identity. Consider both very dangerous. The tip that leads us to one of them will be rewarded with 10.000 dollars."**

"They're making this up! After the people he delivered on their doorstep he's suddenly wanted now!" Dawn angry at the idea that Ash is a wanted man now. Since they were in public she couldn't just say out loud that the raven haired boy was one of the figures they were looking for.

" _Guess May's dad can't talk me out of this one."_ Ever since starting out catching crooks he delivered them on May's dad doorstep. But with no evidence to look them up on them the officer was forced to let them go. Ash learned his lesson that night and since then always had some evidence for the police to lock them away.

"I'm calling her right now and tell her to give her dad a piece of my mind!" Before Dawn could select May's number Ash snatched her phone away. It will only complicate things. Dawn still upset turned to Ash.

"What gives?!"

"Don't call them and rant over the phone. They might think it's you." Dawn looked as if he'd gone crazy.

"Seriously?! I'm nowhere near as muscular as those two."

"You know what they say. On TV they always say the camera does make you look fat." Ash borrowed an old phrase from show business. Dawn corrected him.

"I thought it was the other way round and it slims your waist."

"Whatever it is, I just need to be a bit time figuring this all out. I want him for myself before the police gets their hands on him."

Dawn found it sounding more like a vendetta than actually delivering justice. Ash his phone went off. Looking at it Ash knew there was another complication of the case of the superhuman burglar. He had a few more visits in store for today so he'd have too leave Dawn at the park. There's another person dying to see him.

"Listen. Mom is expecting me home so I can't stay longer. I really have to go now." She understood that he hasn't talked to his mother yet. Not wanting to leave the lady of the Ketchum house in anxiety Dawn told him it's fine.

"It's only two blocks from here. I'll think I'll manage. Just be careful." Knowing that the next time she will see Ash is on a Monday. If only she could do more for him. He willingly would throw himself into danger if it meant to keep her and the city safe.

"No need to worry. I always am." Ash smiled at her turning around leaving the cheerleader behind in the park while he went homewards.

" _That's when I worry the most."_ Dawn knew Ash was going out tonight to probably look for the guy that stole from the museum. Hoping that he won't go to far in getting him behind bars. Now leaving the park herself to go home she wondered if she could anything else but set out snacks in case of an eventual visit.

A small imaginary light bulb going off in her head Dawn had a great idea.

" _It might not be much. But I'm sure he will appreciate it!"_

* * *

Ash mentally preparing himself for the meeting with his mother. Sure she was used to him going out but never before was he featured in the news this much. How she will respond is as much a mystery as his identity to the rest of the city.

" _Maybe she took the day off."_ Seeing that the door was unlocked his hunch was right.

"Mom! Are you home?" Stepping into his house he wasn't expecting his mother to be home just yet. Working as a chef in a restaurant, the business was always busy in the weekends.

"Ash!" A mahogany haired woman with a ponytail in her late 30's came up to him and put him in a bear hug at seeing her boy safe and sound. But just how safe and sound?

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Showing concern after the ordeal he went through tonight. Having seen the footage from his fight she still wanted to hear what happened.

"I'm okay mom. Just a few bruises. Nothing worse than some scrapes I get from jumping on the roofs." The hug she gave him hurt more than his fight but he decided not too tell her. Ash giving her this moment all for herself.

Bombarding him with questions about who, what and how his night was. He loved to tell her, if only she released her grip somewhat.

"I'm just happy you're okay. Just promise me when you run into him you at least be patient before fighting him. Promise?" Staring at him intently to give him her word. Mother knows best after all.

"I will. And I'm not going to look for him tonight. I'm to visit a friend." Ash announcing his plans for the night. Afraid that his mother won't let him go out alone tonight his fears were based on nothing.

"Good idea. He might be able to figure it out since he's been doing this longer than you."

Delia knowing exactly who her boy was talking about. The only man in town with aura abilities like her son, Ash his mentor figure in aura might know more about the mystery burglar.

"Now did you do your homework?" Ash sighing that he did. His rapport card doesn't lie. Delia was only concerned for the future of her son. Being nothing more than a knucklehead and a hero isn't a career that's profitable and self sustaining.

"Don't you sigh at me young man."

"Sorry mom. I know you care. I'm just not a kid anymore."

"Did you change your underwear before you left the house?"

Incapable of lying to her Ash started to sweat bullets. Delia eyed him reading his reaction. How is it that knives, bats and crowbars wielded by guys didn't faze him but his own mother held such authority over him.

"I'll cook up dinner." Ash already getting hungry just thinking about his mother's food. Her being a chef at a restaurant really paid dividends and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it.

"After you change your underwear."

* * *

After the sun had set, Ash was jumping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the person he and his mother talked about.

He could see the city from a point of view a few others get to experience. The city always is lively at night. With people going to nightclubs to have a good time or other parties, there always was something going on. The neon signs of businesses and street light mixed to make a pretty sight that lured people in like moths to a flame.

And the alleyways in between were normally a hotspot for muggers or other type of people up to no good. But normally where he will stay on the roof and poached whenever something is going on, a visit to someone was on his list for tonight. Not planning to help out tonight he couldn't ignore a high pitch scream.

"HELP ME!" Following the direction where the cry for help came from the blue masked figure jumped over the rooftops he looked down into an alleyway. Seeing a woman around her early twenties dressed up in a white skirt, yellow top and some high heels.

"No one is here to safe you lady." The mugger slowly making his way to her. His shining knife held in front of him at chest height threatening the woman. Ash under his mask sighed.

" _If I had a nickel anytime tried a shortcut in an alley and got mugged…"_

Knowing that there is a woman who can act as a witness Ash jumped off the rooftop and jumped right down. On his way down he formed a throwing star out of aura and aimed for the mugger's right hand. Throwing the object the knife in his hand being knocked out of his reach he was unarmed now. Clenching his hand in pain he bent over a bit.

"ARGH!"

"OH MY!" The woman yelled looking at where it came from. Before she could look up to where the blue flash came from another bigger blue flash on his way to the mugger. Before she knew it the mugger was worked to the ground and unconscious.

Ash didn't stick around for too long. The woman might actually contact the police and tell them his location for the 10.000 reward. Sticking to the roofs he made his way to the person he mentioned to his mother.

" _If anyone has a clue what's going on it's him. Let's hope this night is a bit calmer than the last."_

* * *

 **Spoiler not really. Riley is the guy Ash is talking about. It's not really that big a mystery huh?**

 **At least a few people know about Ash his nightly escapes in this. Currently playing Spider-Man on PS4 reminded me about why I hate the separation of identity of Peter Parker and Spider-Man and how much he sucks at it.**

 **Parker always has issues in his personal life. Constantly forgetting appointments and meetings. If you can't manage them both then give up one. I know it's about making choices story wise but 8 years on and you still haven't learned to mix your identity's resulting in a somewhat calm social life? You fail!**

 **If you tell your family at least they get an idea that something might have come up. It's the Marvel verse, an alien invasion takes place in New York every Tuesday. And don't give me the excuse that they're worrying about him whenever he jumps into battle. They didn't mind when he was making money from pictures for the Bugle in the sewer of Spidey fighting the Lizard.**

 **That's the whole idea where keeping Ash his grades up is crucial in allowing him to do his thing. You mix and match, or else it's over.**

 **Rant over.**

 **See you around.**


	4. Chapter 4

After traversing the city's rooftops tops for some time Ash finally arrived at his destination. It was a modest apartment building his contact lived in. Climbing down the side of the building away from the lights he made sure not to be detected. Hanging in front of the window Ash opened it up. Stepping through it inside he saw an older teen than him sitting at a table. Ash removed his mask and sat down opposite of him.

"I had a feeling you'd come." The man with the same kind of black spiky hair as Ash had blue eyes. Dressed in a casual blue shirt and jeans the person known as Riley was Ash his mentor/confidant in all matters aura.

"Since you can sense me from a few miles away I didn't bother to call."

Riley's aura abilities were more advanced than Ash's. It's how he found the raven haired teen in the first place. One day feeling a second source of life force popping he went on a mission to locate the originator. Surprised that it was a young boy he followed him discreetly home after a day at school. Still remembering the look on his mother's face when she got told her son is more special than she at first thought. It took some convincing and practice, but under his guidance Ash learned the basics including some basic self defense.

"I made tea." Ash taking a mug poured himself one. Sitting down across from him he took a sip.

"What's troubling you?" The elder guardian with his hands together prepared to listen to his troubles.

"It's about the guy I fought. It's the first time I've seen anything like him. He did things I can only do with aura. Well, the normal things like jumping and punching. Guy hits too hard for a human. So the only thing I got is that he might be another aura user."

Ash having thought about it deeply the whole day Riley gave him the bad news.

"If he was I can sense him. Ever since hearing about your fight I've been in deep meditation to pinpoint the biggest aura's in the city and see if there is another like us. And the only other that stood out is you."

"Any other clues?" So they were on a dead end. Knowing just as much as before.

"None. Whatever he used it isn't aura." If the elder guardian didn't sense anything unusual than it wasn't aura. Ash tried guessing more. It's all he has at this point.

"Another type of energy? I know the monks in other countries talk about it." Ash's hobby of studying martial arts coming into play. Reading about all types of spiritual energy fighters linking themselves to like he did with aura.

"Spiritual like chakra or chi? The amounts of mental concentration they need isn't unheard of and people in temples have shown extraordinaire feats of strength. Still nothing compared to what we can do. Possible, but unlikely."

"Mystical objects?" Ash was running down the list of whatever it was he faced last night. If he didn't know the truth soon it was going to bother him the rest of the time till he finds out.

"I've only read stories about them. But seeing how many stories there were about aura users who were considered extinct I won't be surprised at anything anymore." Again Riley told him it was plausible.

"Thanks Riley. Guess I'll go out and do some scouting to get my mind of it. See if there is anything strange going on."

"How about a patrol together tonight? For old times sake."

Riley feeling nostalgic offered to join Ash for the night. When Ash isn't allowed to go out in the midweek Riley filled in for him. Riley than took two days off to recover body and spirit while Ash took care of his patrol in the weekend. It was a nice arrangement they had going and prevented Riley getting serious injuries due to burnout.

"Sure! It be nice to go out together like old times."

Riley went into his bedroom and grabbed his gear from his closet. Like Ash it was a dark blue suit covering the whole of his body. Only difference between his and Ash is that he had gloves with small pieces of metal to increase the force of his punches when he needed it. Normally he didn't bother with it but with Ash's thief running around he might need a bit more punching power.

Since Riley was unable to make sharp aura objects like Ash he wore a belt with a metal spike. The spike was for if he fell downwards and needed to stop he will slam it into a wall. Focusing his aura in the spike and arm he has enough force to pierce concrete stopping his fall.

"All geared up?" Ash patiently waiting for Riley to show up.

"Let's go." Both of them climbing out the window to spend a night in the town together for old times sake.

* * *

The two decided to take a short break on top of a roof in the middle of town. Besides Ash his little intervention during a mugging there wasn't much to do tonight. As happy the two were there wasn't any crime tonight they got pretty bored. They were expecting a bit more to be honest.

"Quiet night so far."

"The one night we go out together there's nothing to do." Ash complained.

"I suppose we should just patrol around a bit before the sun comes out. We still have two hours left before dawn."

"Come on. I'll say one more block before we call it quits." Ash agreeing with his trainer jumped from the spit and together made their final round. While jumping between buildings Ash suddenly cried out in pain.

"ARGH!"

Riley turned around in midair and saw his partner for the night landing hard on a roof lower than the one intended at first. Seeing that he was followed by someone dressed in black entirely landing on the roof where his partner touched down. Landing on his roof he quickly jumped back down over to assist Ash. Only having eyes for the teen he didn't notice someone jumped on him and caught his leg in midair.

"What the!?" Before Riley can see who or what grabbed him his body got launched down to the same rooftop Ash crash landed. Hitting the floor just as hard as Ash he needed a moment to compose himself from such a big impact.

Ash got up and saw his attacker come at him. He quickly took his fighting stance and did a low kick the moment the figure in black came closer. The figure seeing through him jumped over him and did a forward landing behind him. Ash quickly turned around and using his aura jumped on his attacker putting him in a chokehold. While he tightened his grip on his attacker he saw Riley fighting an identical one.

"Now there's two of them!?" The black figure caught in Ash his grip struggled to get out. Ash using all his strength plus his aura held him down. No way was he getting away like last night.

"Focus on yours!" Riley formed a long staff of aura in his hands. The aura like Bo staff his preferred weapon of choice. Swinging it he had an extended reach. The figure being hit by it tumbled down on his back. Riley slamming his staff into the back of his attackers head for good measure then focused on Ash.

"Hold still."

Riley telling him to keep the figure in place shaped his staff into an aura sphere. Now holding the sphere in one hand Ash pushed the one he held down into Riley's path. The elder guardian throwing the sphere into the figure Ash held threw it and made an explosive impact into his chest. The figure falling backwards on his back right in front of Ash's feet. Nobody ever got up from one of Riley's aura spheres so Ash felt safe enough to kneel down.

"Let's see what's underneath the mask."

Finally he'd get the answer on who's been beating him. Or at least the partner of the guy he fought in the museum. Ash lifted the facemask off his opponents face. Seeing old bandages covering his face the aura users thought they were being pranked.

"A mummy? Seriously?"

Out of all the things the guardians expected a mummy was at the bottom of the list. Ash removed more of the bandages and his eyes widened. The body beneath it was rotten with loose colored skin showing. It's teeth just as rotten and missing with no eyes to speak off someone was playing tricks on them or they got hit so hard they're seeing the undead right now.

"Okay. Actual mummy's. As if this day can't get any weirder."

"I hate to interrupt, but don't think they like we know how he looks like." Riley having no clue as well had bigger things to worry about. Ash raised his head and looked around him. Now more of the masked figures they just knocked out surrounded them.

" _Me and my big mouth."_

Getting up quickly Ash formed two kunai, one in each hand. Riley with aura staff in hand with him. The two aura users back to back now were surrounded. Both were used to being outnumbered but with so many of these things around they might be seriously outmatched.

"I count eight of them. We take four each." Riley said to Ash with his aura staff ready.

"I say capturing them is not an option?"

"Yes. Knock them out. Hit them as hard as you can."

"It's not like you to talk like that."

Ash starting to sweat under his mask. Twirling the kunai in his hands he gripped them tight. This was going to be his toughest fight yet. One of these things was hard enough. Now eight was more than a handful.

"Ready?" Ash yet strangely excited to start kicking butt.

"Yes." Riley took his aura staff in his left hand and made a sphere. One of Ash his kunai shapeshifted into a throwing star.

"Go!" Ash and Riley leapt from their spots and charged at one each. Riley threw his sphere at one of the figures to his left forcing him to make some distance between him and his allies.

Ash threw the shuriken backwards to Riley's right, the black figure on the furthest right jumping quickly out of the way. Now with two in front of them Riley planted his staff in the roof and kicked both of them at the same time. Pulling his staff out he slammed it into the last figure standing on his side.

One of them punched at Riley and the elder guardian used his staff as a shield. Twirling it rapidly he prevented the final figure from hitting him.

Ash now with his back turned to his side of the figures, quickly did a backwards handstand and pushed himself up. Jumping over the four figures on his end he focused and threw throwing stars of aura in quick succession.

The shuriken flying through the air they embedded themselves onto the roof. Now with the four figures separated Ash quickly set to work dealing with them one by one.

Divide and conquer was the strategy.

He threw one of the kunai that embedded itself into one's chest. Soon after landing on his feet he rapidly raced over to another. Grabbing an earlier aura kunai that was stuck on the ground he threw it to his second target. The target dodging the blade lost his balance and Ash saw his change to knock this one down.

Focusing his punch he made contact with another enemy and the force from it made him fly off the roof they were on. Quickly moving to number three he got tripped over by one. Rolling over he pushed himself up and did a roundhouse kick that's easily blocked by number three.

Number four rushed to him and swung with his left arm. Ash blocked it with his left but got kicked from behind by number three. The two standing eyed the stricken guardian. Ash spinning the gears in his head took a quick look over to Riley's. Seeing the elder aura user knocked two down as well. Looking back to his side of the roof he saw the unmasked figure from before starting to move.

"They're getting up!"

"Get over here!" Riley ordered him. Ash did as quick as he could. Jumping over the two figures eyeing him with the aura users back to back again. They needed a new plan. A plan that made sure they survived tonight. They needed a new battle plan to take these things out since hitting them hard didn't work. Not even Riley and his aura worked so they had their hands tied.

"Split up and avoid them at all cost."

"The usual spot?"

"Yes." Both aura users charged an aura object in their hands and threw it into the roof creating a smoke cloud that concealed them from the figures in black. The figures seeing two blue flashes move from the smoke all chased them.

When the smoke cleared the two guardians were still standing there. Using huge aura spheres as distractions the black figures seemed to fall for it.

"They took the bait." Ash said quietly.

"Come on. Let's go before they come back."

Rushing towards Riley's apartment they made sure they weren't followed. Quickly climbing inside Riley closed the curtains, locked the windows and took off his mask same as Ash.

"That was…something."

Ash tired from his final burst at rushing to Riley's house. Asking what on earth was going on in this town now tgat mummies are roaming around freely. Sitting down on Riley's couch he felt himself sore all over. The crash landing on the rooftop and fight afterwards wasn't doing him any good.

"Sleep at my place. We need to discuss more but I'm too tired and beat up to talk. Aspirin?"

"Yes please." Downing the pill with a huge chug of water Ash still needed to do something before he could close his eyes.

"Can I borrow your phone for a bit? I need to call my mom."

"Sure." Calling his house phone he knew it was to early to lick up.

" _ **You've reached the voicemail of…"**_

" _Just let me hear the peep already so I can sleep."_

" _ **Hi mom. It's me. I'm sleeping at Riley's. We're fine. We just made it a bit later than usual since we went out together. Love you. Ash."**_

Ash fell asleep on Riley's couch knowing that his troubles were only just starting.

* * *

Ash his eyes fluttered and he started to stir.

"Morning."

"Not really." Riley said to him.

Ash looked over to a wall clock and saw it was already after 2 in the afternoon. Lifting himself from the couch he did some stretching exercises. Feeling that everything is still in place despite the hits taken the last couple of nights he felt relieved. Sure his aura gave him more endurance and dexterity than normal people but even he had his limits.

"How are you?" Riley asked him.

"A couple of bruises. Nothing to bad." Ash told him.

"Good. Same for me. I never fought like that before. Neither the things that attacked us last night. At least we know we're not dealing with humans."

"So there's ten of them. The two we encountered first and then the eight that attacked us afterwards."

"I think it's best that whenever we go out we'll go together. If a few of them get the drop on just one of us we're as good as finished."

"I'll try and do some research in the meantime. Get some rest and clear your mind. I know how much your mother worries about you now. Comfort her a bit that all nights from now on we both go as a team. Don't try to be a hero and risk anything by yourself. I'll text you if I find something. I know I sound like your mother now but please keep those grades up."

Warning Ash not to do anything stupid the boy had just about enough of being kicked around. Agreeing that for now that there won't any major heroics till Riley texted him.

"I got ya."

Ash borrowed some old clothes Riley didn't fit anymore. The younger aura user didn't take any of his own clothes with him except his costume. Going out during the day dressed like he did at night will arouse suspicion and with the bounty on his head needed to be careful about when and how he appears. On the way home he couldn't help but think about the last few days.

Of course people at school will ask tomorrow how his weekend was.

" _Let's see. I punched a mummy, destroyed thousands of dollars in museum artwork, got a bounty on my head, got thrown into a rooftop from a great height and punched even more mummies."_

He sighed. Failing to come up with anything original this time round on what he did.

" _Guess the old videogames and movies excuse will have to be dusted off again."_

* * *

 **Took a bit longer than I liked. Still planning some things for this one. One of my biggest problems in writing is that I plan for these way WAY ahead. I just finished chapter 3 and I'm already thinking about 15 so to speak. Need to learn to focus on one at a time.**

 **At least I made my monthly deadline. So that counts for something I guess.**

 **See you around.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Ketchum!"

"Huh?" Ash got woken up by a loud noise coming from his desk. Seeing a ruler on his desk he knew he was in trouble.

"I appreciate your physical presence here in class but if you don't stay awake I'll have no choice but to give you detention."

His biology teacher Mr. Rowan wears a brown coat, tie and shoes. He has white hair and a white mustache. The boy apologizing to his teacher for letting his attention drift somewhere else. Knowing that he's stricter than most teachers Ash didn't dislike him at all. He's just doing his job. He just felt singled out sometimes since sometimes he showed up tired in class.

The class snickering about his misfortune Dawn looked over to him. She needed a private moment with him to ask if everything is okay. As far as she knew Ash only did his hero thing on certain days.

" _He never showed up at school this sleepy before. Did he actually go out last night looking for him?"_

Maybe there was a real need to worry this time. Just how much trouble were they in for?

* * *

Luckily it was lunch time soon after that. Ash sitting on a table with some of his friends they thought he looked like he hasn't slept in days. Normally Ash was pretty good at hiding it but after the last few days, a few hours weren't enough to get through the day.

"You ok?" Brock wondered how he was doing.

"I'm just tired."

More like he couldn't sleep last night. Ash spend the whole night pondering about his new problem. He didn't close an eye staring at the ceiling all night in thought about what those mummies were up too now. Knowing that Riley and himself were the only ones that can stop them since the police were not prepared for this sort of thing. And if he was honest, neither were they.

"You look a mess." Brock feeling sorry for him. It got to the point Ash opened up a can of energy drink and downed it in one shot. Normally he didn't drink that stuff since research showed it's bad for your heart but he hoped the sugar will get him through the rest of the day.

"You should lay down the videogames after 9 PM." He advised Ash.

"Maybe I should." Going with their diagnosis not wanting to let on the real reason he's tired. Nobody in school but Dawn knew about his weekend hobbies.

"You look like more like you've seen a horror movie and can't sleep after seeing it. What's the matter Ashy? Afraid the big bad monster is hiding under your bed?"

Gary teased him over how a movie can scare him. Ash normally has a remark to throw back but he couldn't be bothered since he's so tired. The energy drink waking up his mind was clear enough to roll with it.

"You're right. I saw a movie last night which made me think about something and can't sleep over it."

"Well what was it about?" Paul not wanting to wait any longer.

"Here's one for you. How do you kill a mummy?" Ash asked it and the boys he shared the table with didn't answer.

"Good question. Movies always show ways to kill vampires, werewolves and all other sort of supernatural beings but I never heard about a way to defeat a mummy." Kenny not knowing too had to admit it's a peculiar but interesting question.

"Oh please. Put a stake through his heart and watch him fall to the ground. I can't believe you're afraid of some dude in toilet paper." The arrogant Gary didn't know why everyone thought about it for so long. It's a simple solution.

"That's vampires. And people get their organs removed before mummification. I don't think a stake works against them." Brock being the smartest of the team told his teammate. Someone needed to brush up on his monster lore.

"Silver bullets?"

"That's werewolves." Kenny corrected Gary. Even he knew that even if he never watched a scary movie in his life.

"Set them on fire."

"That works on everything. And that's witches you idiot." Paul getting more and more annoyed at his teammate's lack of basic monster knowledge. Maybe if he spend more time reading books than chasing skirts he might not make a fool of himself.

"You beat the stuffing out of it!"

" _Believe me I tried."_

"Unwrap his bandages?" Brock the smartest one of the team showed his intelligence again.

"Like part of them or the whole body?" Ash thought he might be on to something at first but after unwrapping one himself knew it wasn't true.

"It will fall apart after you unwrap it. It loses the glue keeping it together. Or in this case the bandages which function as duct tape."

" _Yeah. Tried that, didn't work. I'd have a headless one right now."_

* * *

The rest of the day went by with Ash struggling to stay awake and the class getting their homework for the day. Dawn arrived at her house and to her surprise the door was locked. Opening it with her key she didn't expect her mother to be out today.

"Mom?" Looking for her around the house she wanted to grab a drink. Dawn found a small piece of paper on the fridge.

" _ **I'm doing some grocery shopping. I just left. If you need anything text me. Love mom."**_

Now that Dawn knew where her mother is, she went on with the rest of her day. After changing into something more comfortable she started making her homework. After studying the given topic and answering the questions in her books, she finished quite quickly with it. Now finished, she looked at the time. Seeing it's about two hours since she got home she started to wonder why her mother was gone for so long. The groceries don't normally take that long.

Still with her mother out Dawn can freely talk to Ash without worrying about being caught. Calling him she heard his voice on the other side of the line. She had a few questions about his behavior today at school.

" _ **Ash here."**_

"I heard about your mummy talk at lunch. Does it have to do with your fight?" Dawn straightforward with her questions caught Ash off guard.

" _ **No no no. Just guy stuff. I did see a scary movie last night."**_

He didn't want to lie to her but also didn't want to worry her that much. If Dawn knows that there are more of the guy he fought in the museum are running around it do her nerves no good.

"Oh. Ok. Just checking you're fine." From the tone of his voice she knew something was wrong. He sounded a bit to cheerful and in a fake way.

" _ **I'm okay. It's nothing for you to worry about. I got this."**_

"You sure?"

" _ **You worry too much Dawn. Have you forgotten the story of the giant robot?"**_

"There was nothing in the news on it so I stick with that you made that one up."

" _ **Believe what you want then. And I got this. No need to worry!"**_

"If something is wrong just come here okay? If there's any way I can help just ask."

" _ **You're already helping."**_

"Without me just being a local stop and go." She joked but sometimes it's all she felt good for while Ash was out risking his neck.

" _ **What I mean is that I have someone to share my adventures with. Mom isn't really happy to hear the danger I'm in so I'm glad I have someone to listen to my stories."**_

"Oh. And why did you tell me about your powers and why am I the only one in school who knows? _He's been doing this for a while now? Why am I suddenly asking all these questions?"_

Dawn didn't know what came over her to ask all this all of a sudden after knowing for so long. Maybe because she knew that for the first time ever he found someone equal to him and his powers she wanted to know what goes through his head while fighting crime.

"I'm home!" Hearing the voice of her famous mother Dawn was owed an answer later. She had other priorities right now.

"Listen, my mom just came home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Saying her goodbye over the phone Dawn went downstairs looking for her mother.

"Where have you been?" Angry at her for taking so long. It wasn't like Johanna to be out of the house for so long. Also scared a bit knowing what type of people are in town thanks to Ash his stories.

"Like I said groceries." Looking at the clock Dawn didn't believe her.

"It's 6 PM." Way too late just to come home from some shopping. And not even a bag in sight Dawn knew she was lying. Johanna knew she was caught and had no choice but to confess.

"Okay, I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of?" Dawn not happy her mother laughed it off. Who knows what could've happened to her this late.

"I came across one of Lila's assistants. We started to talk and she wants to meet you personally!"

Lila being an old friend of Johanna's in the modeling business. The two always met each other at photoshoots and hooked up quite fast because of it. While Johanna decided to focus her attention fully on raising Dawn, Lila continued in the modeling business with a brand of her own.

"Mom! You know I want to do things myself! I don't want you to use your connections to help me!"

"It's not for a job. Just a visit, nothing more. Even if she is one of my best friends she's never seen you all grown up in person. And you get to meet one of your idols. Maybe fit some new clothes she's designing, ask some tips, just give it a go. I promised you'd come by."

"I hate you." Dawn annoyed at her mothers promise. The words came off playfully but she has to agree that meeting a person who's build a fashion empire for herself is a great lure.

"Oh, can you bring one of your male friends with you? She needs a boy to fit some new outfits she designed."

"When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Doesn't she have models for that? Most of them have a game that day at another school. They can't come."

"What about Ash?"

The motion of Ash being a model made Dawn laugh loudly. He has trouble sometimes sitting still in class. Him standing in an outfit for a few hours while the tailors are ironing out the imperfections wasn't something he'd do. And he might rather sleep in after his heroic nights.

"Why are you laughing? He's usually free in the weekends. I have no idea what that boy gets up to."

"Yeah, no idea." Her daughter nervously laughing it off knowing exactly what he's doing. And the type of trouble he gets in.

"So are you going?" Johanna asked her.

"Well, you already said I'd come over so you don't leave me much choice."

"Wonderful! Why don't you call Ash and tell him the news? I'm sure you can agree the boy needs fashion tips desperately."

"I'll try." Deciding not to call him so soon after their last call. She knows Ash might still be tired so he must've took an early night for once. It will be better to ask him in person at school tomorrow.

* * *

Another day at school and Dawn thought to herself why she bothered to ask him.

" _There's no way he's saying yes."_ Seeing the boy in question at his locker getting his textbooks out she went up to him.

"Hey Ash." Looking behind his open door locker he saw her.

"Hi Dawn. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"You could've just texted me or called for it last night." Closing his locker Ash listened to what she had to say.

"I could. But I figured you went to bed early after yesterday."

"Ok." Not knowing what's so important that couldn't be done over the phone. If it was important that needed to happen right away Dawn would've texted him.

"You see mom has promised that I will go and visit Lila. And she wants me to take you with me."

"Who's Lila?"

Dawn sighed. Wanting to ask how he didn't know who the designer was but since she personally has seen his wardrobe knows he didn't care. After a short explanation on who her 'aunt' was Ash told her he couldn't.

"You know how busy I am." Whispering softly so that nobody can hear them.

"I'm going to meet with a friend this weekend." Seeing the look on her face he clarified.

"An actual friend. Not that friend I've been arguing with recently. No need to worry."

" _When you say that, that's when I worry the most."_

* * *

 **A bit shorter than I would've liked but it's better than nothing.**

 **I always found it weird that Johanna and Lila were such good friends and rivals and the stylist never met Dawn till the Contest they competed in. She didn't even know their past till that Contest.**

 **Lila is actually going to play a big part in this story soon. And if you pay proper attention next chapter, you'll get a glimpse of what I'm talking about.**

 **I know it's a bit slow right now but after next chapter things are going to be picked up fast. That's the price of world building I suppose.**

 **See you around.**


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Dawn wanted to practice her cheering with her schoolmates as a good workout after classes, the others were more busy interrogating her. Her teammates on the cheer squad pestering her about her upcoming visit to a famous fashion designer.

"Can we come?" Leona as her childhood friend wanted to come. Even if Dawn never used her mothers name and fortune for herself this might be the first time she profited from it.

"You're so lucky!" May also a bit jealous about the open invitation her friend received.

"It's just a family visit. Nothing more." Dawn kept reminding them. It was only the fourth time she said it so far and it was really getting annoying.

"Keep telling yourself that. The moment you meet her your knees will go weak and you'd get her coffee the way she likes as an assistant." Ursula giving her own opinion of the girls visit. Dawn might have been raised by a former model but there was no way she would keep her cool around Lila despite her claims.

"How are you going dressed?" Another girl on the team asked Dawn. She had just about enough of them.

"I told you guys it's a family visit. I'll dress normal for it. Now can you stop asking and start practicing!?"

* * *

The day of Dawn's visit was here and she spared no expense trying to look her best. Even if it was just a friendly visit she pulled out her finest outfit. Wearing a light pink skirt with a black top and a light pink jacket covering her shoulders. Just before she entered the building she checked her hair one last time on a foldup mirror in her purse. Seeing a yellow hairclip not in perfect position she fidgeted with it till it was perfectly synchronized with her other.

" _Just a family visit I said. Nothing special I said. Me and my big mouth."_

Taking a deep breath she entered the building. The receptionist area was pretty empty with it being a Saturday. With no line to wait in she spoke to the receptionist.

"Excuse me miss?" The woman busy on her computer looked at the girl on the other side of her desk.

"Name?"

"Berlitz. First name Dawn."

"Johanna's girl. Go right through. Here's your pass. You need it to unlock the top floor in the elevator. The boss will be waiting for you there. Enjoy your visit." The woman behind the counter smiled and wished her a pleasant day.

"Why do I need a pass for the top floor?"

"The boss uses the top floor as her personal living quarters. No one working here has ever seen it."

With the short instructions given she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button swiping the card in a card reader right next to the floor selection. Still with nothing to do but wait for the door to open she pulled out her mirror and checked her hair one last time.

Just to be sure.

The elevator doors opened and Dawn was greeted by the most stunning interior she's ever seen. Every piece of furniture from the seats to the tables was of the highest quality and manufactured by the finest craftsman. White was the dominating color with vanilla colored sofa's matching perfectly with the rest of the room.

There was a floor above her which looked over the floor Dawn was on. An older woman with light purple hair and red eyes studied the girl while the blue haired girl looked out over the city trough the wide open windows.

"Dawn! Such a pleasure to finally meet you after all these years!" The girl looked around and even on her day off the designer was dressed neatly. Dawn could see from her style it and the look it was her mothers friend.

"Hello miss. Nice to meet you."

"Lila is fine. We're family in a way. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were admiring my home."

The designer went on to talk about her choice of setting and furniture.

"Most people bring their work home. I bring home to work. If there's a traffic jam or I'm doing overtime on a design I'd have to finish I don't go home afterwards. What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing! But lacking in privacy with the open windows."

"Different to what you grew up in. Johanna and I always were opposites when it came to that. It's home away from home. And it beats any hotel this town has to offer. And the windows are see through glass. I can watch outside but others not the other way around."

Hearing Lila act completely natural and bring up any business Dawn knew it was just a family visit. Feeling way more comfortable around her now she was a bit more open now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring a male model. All my friends are busy at this point."

"That's okay. Boys aren't exactly into fashion as we are. Guess I'll just have to wait till my regular guy gets better. I like your outfit. You put a lot of effort into it."

"Thank you!" Dawn happy that a designer approved of her style that she put a lot of work in.

" _Act normal, don't get carried away._ _Stupid Ursula!"_

"Well since you're here I'd like to offer you an internship. Your mother told me you loved fashion and want to be a designer. I can give you some tips and advice if you want to spend your spare time here."

Dawn couldn't believe that she just got offered up an internship without being known with her work. Why on earth would someone like her offer something like this. Was it because she didn't contact her in years or just because her mother knows the designer so well she fixed this for her.

"I'm not accepting it. I don't want an easy time because of my mom's connections."

The designer thought Dawn would leap at the change to do so. Knowing from her best friend the girl loved sketching outfits for herself. And here was a opportunity to impress one like herself and get a foot in the business she declined.

" _Johanna must have not told her yet. I wonder why?"_

Not to mention the biggest and most important reason why Dawn should spend much more time here. She would've thought Johanna would've told their family secret by now. Dawn was at the right age for it. Johanna was about her same age when she started out doing it.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of benefits working for me." Throwing out the offer again trying to see if Dawn stuck by her word.

"I appreciate it, I really do. But I can't accept it."

With the young girl still not accepting the offer Lila was deep in thought about Dawn's mother.

" _Johanna what are you doing? You know you can't run from it. I thought you raised her better than this."_

"Then let's keep it as family friendly as intended." She definitely had to call her friend after Dawn would leave the building. She just had to know why Dawn didn't know the big secret yet.

"Tell me all about yourself. What have you and your mother been up too? Can I offer you refreshments?"

The two got to talking and they hit it off pretty well. Lila realizing that on some things the young teenager was almost the same as her modeling friend. Telling each other about their private life, school work, some fun experiences Lila had with Dawn's mother and other stories of interest.

"Can I ask you for a small favor? Come with me for a moment." Lila guided Dawn to a curtain on the upper balcony.

"I want you to try this on." Moving the curtain away Lila showed Dawn what she wanted her to fit.

Standing on a pedestal was a mannequin with the most beautiful dress Dawn ever laid eyes on. It was a blue dress that was perfectly ployed and she was certain the color matched perfectly with her hair. Lila reading her response knew Dawn was in love with it.

"You want me to fit this!?"

"Your mother wore it so many years ago and it was the first design I ever made for her. I want to see how you look in it."

"Mom never told me she wore dresses like that! I mean...I know she was a model with you but all the pictures I know never had her dressed in that."

" _Clearly that's not the only thing she didn't tell you about."_

Dawn changed into the dress and stepped out behind the curtain.

"You look so much like her. Like looking at an old picture." Since her mother was a former model, Dawn took it as a compliment. Seeing herself in the full body mirror Lila had on standby she admired the look of it. While Dawn showed herself happy with the look it didn't for Lila.

"Still some parts missing. Stay still and close your eyes. Just a modification here…A little bit of this there… And…we're done!"

Dawn opened her eyes and the designer added something that looked like a necklace.

"It's beautiful! It's certainly going to be a huge hit when you release it." Lila found it time to tell her the surprise.

"I'm not going to release it. I made it for you." Dawn's pearl blue widened like never before.

"Seriously!?"

"See it as a gift from an aunt. And what aunt doesn't spoil her grandchildren with gifts?" Winking to the young girl she was serious about it.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn grateful for the gift she thanked Lila as much as she could.

" _At least the stress of shopping for a prom dress is something I don't have to go through."_

The sun started to set and Dawn needed to go home. Knowing what Ash has being going through she'd rather be home before dark.

"Bye Lila! It was really nice meeting you!" Having her brand new dress neatly folded in a bag Dawn was preparing to leave for home.

"Likewise Dawn. If you ever change your mind about that internship here's my card." Lila gave Dawn her business card. Even if Dawn said that she didn't wanted to get a head start because of her mother she still was prepared to visit her 'aunt' a bit more in the future.

" _You never know."_

As soon that Dawn left her office home Lila picked up her phone. She needed a word with Johanna about how little the girl actually knows about their real state of affairs.

" _ **Berlitz, Johanna here."**_ Lila hearing her friends voice immediately asked her why Dawn didn't know yet.

"Why didn't you tell her yet?"

" _ **Tell what?"**_

"Don't play me for a fool. I know exactly what. Wasn't that the whole reason you told her to come here to begin with?"

" _ **You wanted her size right?"**_ Johanna send her daughter for exactly what Lila wanted. Why she was so mad didn't make sense. Lila got what she wanted.

"I did. And you know what for. At least you haven't spoiled her rotten. She'd make a bad figure for it."

" _ **Those parental books really worked."**_

"You care a bit too much."

" _ **What parent shouldn't?"**_ Lila had enough of their friendly conversation. Time to get to the real matter of things.

"You can't keep it hidden forever from her, you know that."

" _ **I just don't want her to get hurt. No parent wants to burden their child with something like this."**_

"What about yours? They did give it to you eventually. You can't escape from it. It's as much a part of your life as Dawn is."

"I get where you're coming from and I know I can never put myself in your shoes since I don't have any children. But she has the right to know. Dawn is a bright and clever girl. She's perfect as far as I'm concerned and I promise to get her updated on things and prepare her as best I can."

Hearing Johanna not say anything on the other side of the line Lila continued.

"We agreed on this years ago. The only reason I didn't tell the truth is because you're her mother."

" _ **You won't endanger my daughter."**_ Johanna threatened over the phone. Lila slapped it away standing by her point.

"Sooner or later the danger will come to her. How well she's prepared for it is up to you. As one friend to another tell her before it's too late. And it's up to her to decide what to do with that information and if she wants to follow through with it. You had that choice, why not her?"

Hearing the doorbell ring Johanna said she had to take it.

" _ **I've got to go. Someone's calling at my door. We'll continue this conversation later."**_

"Don't hang up! We're not done…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" Hearing the line go dead Lila slammed her phone. Making a promise to herself that if Dawn didn't know the Berlitz family secret next time she visited she'd tell her herself.

* * *

Johana meanwhile went to open the door. Seeing a well dressed man in black she felt a bit uncomfortable seeing him. There was something about him that just felt wrong and something inside her screamed to slam the door. Before she asked what he wanted he already answered.

"Just a little mother daughter time to study is all we need from you. Hold still."

Johanna felt something jabbed in her neck from behind and quickly started to lose consciousness. Trying to break free the only thing she saw was the man and black arms holding her from behind. Being dragged into the house she struggled further now drifting away in sleep. Her only worry was Dawn and that they would be gone before she returned home. If they took her too who knows what they'd do to her.

" _Lila was right, I should've told…"_ Falling away completely she couldn't finish the thought.

"Just go to sleep pretty lady. You'll wake up soon enough." The man grimaced and with his hands the which were covered by black gloves went upstairs. Opening the door to another room he found the area which he was here for, but not what who he came for too.

"The daughter isn't here!" With the daughter nowhere in the house he and the black cladded figures loaded Johanna's body into a van. The black figures to fast for the regular human eye got away with the former model while the man slowly made his way to the van.

" _No matter. The mother is enough. She'll know where it might be. If she has what we're looking for the daughter will come herself."_ Going with the thought of a bit more patience the city will soon be their own personal playground.

* * *

 **World building almost complete. Things are really going to pick up now. Wonder what Lila and Johanna talked about.**

 **Oh how nice it is to be the only one who knows. Ash and Riley have their work cut out for them. And for the eagle eyed readers I might have given some clues here and there in this chapter. See if you can decipher them.**

 **Sorry this one isn't going as fast as I want it to be. I always make a buffer for future chapters and since GS ball unlocked is my main I didn't had much time to do this one. I'll try and pick up the pace thanks to the ending of this but no promises.**

 **See you around.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn had arrived back at her house with Lila's gift in hand. At first she not liked her mother pretty much bribing her to go visit the stylist, it turned out to be a fun day after all. They shared a lot of things in common and Dawn regretted not having visited her sooner. Lila was really nice and besides the offer for an internship was looking forward to more visits to the building the designer spend most of her time in.

Taking her set of keys she slid the house key into the keyhole of the front door. Twisting it to open she only had to turn once to get it open compared to the normal two twists.

" _That's strange. Why is the door unlocked? Normally mom locks it._ "

Stepping inside with the thought she might've forgotten Dawn stepped inside and kicked off her shoes in the hallway. She couldn't wait to tell her mother just how fun her day was. Not seeing Johanna in the living room watching TV like an ordinary Saturday night Dawn called louder to see if she was in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm home!" Her voice echoed through the house with no response Dawn went to her mothers bedroom.

"Mom?! You still up!?" Opening the door the sheets were neatly made up. Dawn decided to check every corner of the house. The bathroom and her room empty too Dawn started to get more and scared.

"There is a need to worry!"

Going through every corner in the house there wasn't a single clue nor hint about where the former model is. Dawn started to get more and more nervous.

"No note, nothing. This isn't like her." Checking everything in the house at least three more times Dawn came to the daunting realization. Having found her mothers cellphone too during her search in the house Dawn didn't like it at all. With her fears and worries at an all-time high there was only one guy who could help her now. Fearing the worst she picked up her phone.

" _Please pick up!. Please! Please don't be out yet!"_ Dawn pleading he hasn't been on his regular weekend 'hobby' yet. Hearing the phone ringing on the other end it dropped.

" _ **Sup Dawn?"**_

"Get over to my house now! My mom is missing!" Getting straight to business crying on the phone Ash lifted it from his ear. He was almost sure he became deaf on one side before it really dawned on him what she said.

" _ **Calm down for a minute! What do you mean missing?"**_

"I came back from my visit with Lila and she's not home! Mom never goes anywhere without telling me or leaving a note!" Hearing her panic on the other side of the line he tried calming her down.

" _ **Maybe she's just getting something or eating at a restaurant. It is a Saturday. A lot of people go out on a Saturday."**_ He tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't have it.

"I know my mom Ash! She never goes anywhere without telling me or leaving at least something behind! I'm telling you she's missing! Now you get over here or I'll tell the police you wrecked the museum!"

Dawn sounded that if he didn't get over to her house right now she'd spill his biggest secret. He trusted Dawn with it and even the 10.000 bounty wasn't enough to sway her. So whatever happened must have been urgent since he heard the anger mixed with panic and fear in her voice. Ash giving in to her demand had to text Riley fast that he's going to be a bit later tonight in their search for the mummies and a way to keep them down.

" _ **Okay, I'll be there soon as I can. Just let me change…"**_

"Go away!"

" _ **After I find out what's wrong with my mom!"**_

Ash threw his phone on his bed and ran to the stairway of his house. From upstairs he had a view on the door leading outside Ash saw his worst nightmare. His mother was being held from behind while someone jammed a syringe into her neck. What made it worse that it was one of the guys dressed entirely in black the same way he and Riley encountered on their latest patrol.

"SHE SAID GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!"

Leaping from the upper floor like a cat he was filled with anger. Dropkicking the guy holding Delia he let go of her. The guy holding her flew back out through the door landing in the front garden a few feet from the door. Delia's body landing with a thud on the carpet Ash quickly checked her over. Feeling a pulse in her neck he tried waking her up. Seeing his mother out cold he reached a boiling point. He didn't care who was underneath that mask or who send them, but he was sure to break every bone in his body so he won't get up.

The masked man that flew through the porch back into the garden fell just before a well dressed man in a black suit. Spitting out his cigarette he was shocked that someone send the guy flying but also pleased a bit.

" _Guess I found one. The boss sure knows what he's doing."_ Knowing that the masked man will get up soon enough he waited for the person who punched him got out of the house. Seeing a teenage boy his expectation dropped.

"Where's your sister kid? We won't hurt if you tell me where she's hiding." The man in black spitting out his cigarette on the lawn with Ash not replying. Consumed by an almost unhuman amount of concentration he ignored everything he said to defend his mother and home.

Slowly walking to the creature Ash cracked his knuckles. Slowly getting up from the earlier dropkick, Ash wasn't going to stop now till it laid motionless on the floor permanently. Taking the deepest breath he could, he exhaled and all focus on the one that invaded the Ketchum residence and grabbed his mother. Nothing existed but them for now and even if he has no clue how to keep the masked guy down he'd improvise.

Standing in place the black masked figure ran up to Ash and threw a left punch which was easily blocked by Ash. Twisting his body quickly Ash judo threw him as hard as he could with a little aura boost with the masked man's body making a small hole when his back hit the ground. Ash quickly jumped back to create a small distance so that the figure couldn't do a surprise attack on the ground. He'd learned his lesson from the museum fight.

"You got heart kid. But that doesn't help you against this thing. We don't want to make any…unnecessary accidents. Just give us your sister."

As the well dressed man mocked him, the raven haired teen waited for the masked man to get up on his feet. Clenching his fist tightly he waited for him to get up. Getting up to his feet the dark character looked at the boy. Leaping up to do a right kick Ash blocked it with his left arm. The figure jumped up and did a backflip kick nearly catching Ash in the jaw. The teen jumped backwards and waited for the masked figure to come back at him.

The figure relentless in his assault ran up to Ash and slid along the ground doing a slide kick. The teen jumping over it the masked figure rolled backwards fast and did a swinging kick in Ash's right side. The teen clutching his side, did a quick side thrust kick in the masked figure's stomach sending him backwards.

Ash heard some sirens becoming louder and louder. Without noticing in his concentration the neighbors called the police seeing the boy fighting a masked man similar to the one that wrecked part of the museum. As much as the teen hated the cops interrupting this fight he couldn't go all out without his costume on and the neighbors watching. As far as he's aware he didn't show anything unnatural so far keeping his identity a secret.

" _If I can keep one of them just a little longer here. The suited guy will do as well."_ Having a plan in mind the black figure at the noise of the sirens made a run for it. With a massive leap he stunned everyone but Ash in the street leaving his suited partner behind.

"Wait!? Where are you going!?"

Ash tackled and turned the man forcefully on his stomach. Putting his knee on his shoulder his full weight now pressed on the man. His aura still fueling him the man pinned beneath him stood no chance. The intruder still thinking he was dealing with just another teen. Although quite a strong one. It's still nothing compared to some of the bouncers he had the displeasure working with.

"Let me go! You have no clue who you're messing with brat!"

" _I'll learn soon enough."_

Ash put his right knee on the mans right elbow and with both his arms he started to pull on the mans right lower arm wanting to bend it to the opposite direction an elbow usually goes. If he didn't want to talk he'll just make him scream.

"You talk now! What did you do to mom and why did you ask for a sister?!"

Slowly increasing the pressure on which he twisted and turned on the man's arm he started to scream. Winching on his arm he slowly increased the pressure making it a torturous experience for the man who was pinned down. With him only struggling Ash had other ways to make him scream.

"There's an Ash living here! We assumed it was a shortened name for Ashley. Ashley Ketchum lives here right!?"

Increasing his strength even more with his aura Ash was prepared to pull the arm clean off to get the info he wants. And a bit more since one of the mummies was with the well dressed man. The man's feet smashed on the ground trying to relieve the pain.

"I don't have a sister! Why do you need her and mom anyway?" Keeping Johanna's disappearance to himself not to let the man know he knows that there's a bit more going on tonight and that his case sounded nearly the same as Dawn's. In anger he tightened the grip on the wrist and the man felt his elbow bending the wrong way ready crack.

"I…CAN'T…ARGH…THE BOSS…WILL…"

"Tell me who your boss is or I'll start with your knees!" Being completely merciless in his interrogation. The neighbors next to his house had gathered round to see him and the man who got away, with the teen boy pinning the man down now with improvised torture.

"STOP! YOU'RE BREAKING IT!"

"I'm going to break a lot more if you don't tell where your boss is! Who send you?" Ash increasing the torque till breaking point the man had enough.

"POCKET…JACKET…LEFT…SIDE! NOW LET ME GO YOU SON OF A…"

Ash did let go as he was asked too. But after he did that he smashed his fist into the man's temple knocking him out. Now motionless on the floor he started to search him at the spot the crook screamed out. Pulling out an envelope which had a stamp on it with a mark, he recognized it from his nights out. The mark existed out of a satellite which had half a sun behind it with a boat crossing at the bottom.

" _Veilstone Harbor. Solar Shipping Company."_ Knowing his destination for tonight he still has to deal with things here.

" _Sorry Dawn. But you'll have to wait. If I'm right this guy will lead me straight to your mom."_

* * *

It didn't take long before a few squad cars and the paramedics were at Ash's house. All the neighbors being questioned as witnesses over the events that took place explained that the son of the household defended himself against the intruder who got away and the man currently unconscious.

"You ok?" The officer on duty was a known one to Ash. May's father Norman was on duty tonight and when he heard the surname of one of May's classmates he took it on himself to check the situation.

"I'm fine. Just focus on her." Ash his mind was only on the paramedics in the ambulance. The doors of the ambulance closed and Delia was transported to the nearest hospital. Her condition like heartrate and blood pressure was stable for now but for good measure they took her with them.

"What about you? They say you took a few nasty hits."

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises that won't buff out."

"That's the adrenaline talking. I insist you go and get checked up."

" _Wish I could. But our night is just beginning Norman."_ The teen having a pretty good feeling that this might be their only encounter tonight.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ash knowing exactly how the police worked asked Norman just to make sure he didn't grow suspicious about his true nature.

"We'll take him to the agency and interrogate him. Then we'll lock him up and put him on trial. You won't be hold accountable for any injury he might have sustained, we'll say it was self defense."

"Also, he had this on him. What do you think about it?" Ash handed over the object the man screamed out that was in his pocket while he was pinned down and Ash knocked him out.

"It's an excellent clue to start with. But next time when you knock a guy out, leave any sort of evidence on him."

"Sure officer. _Like I don't know that."_

In the first couple of weeks Ash started his crime fighting more often than not he had a run in with the police commissioner. Only after that he left a few thugs unconscious for him to pick up, with evidence to proof that they were the culprit to go with it, did he got a bit more space to do his thing without the cops breathing down his neck. Norman's phone started to ring.

"Norman is fine for today Ash. I have to take this. How about I let one of my men drive you to the hospital. We need to close off the scene for further investigation and I'm sure you want to be with your mom in hospital to get your injuries checked."

He walked away to pick it up away from Ash since this was his job phone.

"What is it Max? *SIGH* You know not to call on my personal number when on duty." Ash waiting for the call to end so he can explain himself further about what happened here still had his visit to Dawn on his mind.

" _Maybe I should text her."_

"WHAT! Caroline too!? What about May?!" Hearing the police officer scream so loud he was sure the whole street heard him.

" _First Dawn's, then mine. May's mom too!? Just what's going on?"_ Ash needed to get out tonight. Even if the neighbors were all going back home to sleep Ash's night was just beginning. Another officer on location went to Norman and couldn't keep a call from the bureau a secret longer.

"Sir! We have reports of people getting abducted all around town! Multiple reports of the same crime with the woman being kidnapped and the males being left unconscious. Orders from station are to issue an immediate curfew in the whole city!" With the news known know everyone in the whole street rushed to their home and locked the doors tight. Norman offering to take Ash to the hospital with sirens blaring in his car Ash needed a minute to grab something from his room.

Racing upstairs to get his outfit he threw out all his school items and books from his backpack and stuffed it in. Running downstairs where a police car was waiting for him Ash quickly got in and got transported to the hospital. Texting Riley to meet him near the docking area after checking the news about the curfew, he stepped out of the police car, waited for Norman to drive off and went looking for a spot where no one could see him change. Finding an empty alley he made sure no one saw him jump up high on a roof.

" _This should do."_ Getting changed quickly into his costume he stuffed his backpack away hoping no one in the meantime is gonna check his or her roof and find his backpack. Hurrying to the location he got a clue about he hoped to find Riley waiting there with Dawn and May's mothers nearby.

* * *

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out before new years, but with the holidays no promises.**

 **See you around.**


	8. Chapter 8

Riley was waiting for his partner at the spot he texted him. On his way to the spot he wondered why there were an enormous amount of sirens out and almost no people in the streets. From the way Ash contacted him without any explanation even cancelling their deal of not going out alone with the mummies out. Hearing a loud thud behind him he turned around and saw a character dressed like him walking up to him.

"Let's go to Solar Shipping now. I'll tell you on the way there. We don't have much time. The police are on their way too." Ash telling him there's no time to waste already leaping in the direction of the company warehouse leaving Riley behind. Riley found it strange since Ash normally managed to keep his head in check while he was around him.

"What's the rush? Mind telling me what's going on?"

* * *

Seeing the Solar Shipping warehouse in the distance Ash increased his pace more. Even Riley was not able to keep up with young guardian. He paced himself while Ash made risky jumps over buildings. Making it more of a sprint than actually preserving some stamina. Now on the roof of said warehouse Ash was waiting for Riley at the glass ceiling which allowed natural sunlight in he looked down and found what he was looking for.

The area was lined up with dozens of chairs with people blindfolded and gagged with a while bunch of the same suited men that bothered Ash at home. That was not what was most special about it to the younger of the two.

" _I see Dawn's mother! And May's mom too! Leona and her mom! Ursula and hers as well!"_ Confirming the identity's he told Riley they were at the right place alright.

"I know some of them. That one over there is the wife of the police officer who was at my place earlier tonight." Pointing over to a brunette lady with curls in her hair which was in the same state of distress as the others. The more he looked at them, he realized they were planning to do the same to his mom too making him even more angry.

"And the one with the red curls and the one six spots to the right are my classmates." Talking about Ursula and Leona now who were in the same predicament.

"The girl I heard this from mother is that one over there." Pointing to Johanna Ash looked over if he could recognize more people. Some of the girls at his school in other classes were there with older woman who looked similar to them.

"But a large chunk of them I don't know. The girls with them neither. Taking so many people in one night is insane if he thinks he can get away with it. An operation like this is more of an announcement than a neon sign."

Riley agreeing with the young guardian. This was way out of touch for the norm of crime bosses who preferred to deal in the shadows. Whoever and whatever they wanted, they seemed prepared to turn the whole city upside down to find it. Still he wondered what the connection is between all the kidnappings. It's a specific group they kidnapped after all.

"The police man's wife has a son too and I don't see any fathers or sons. Not to mention they asked for my sister and not me." Riley knows Ash didn't have a sister. It still said something about their motive.

"So whatever it is they want a female has it. First things first. Keep your head down, stay focused and be aware. Even if I only see normal people we still got to watch for them." With the masked figures in the back of their minds they wanted to expose themselves as least as possible. The last thing they needed during this rescue mission was a huge fight on their hands.

"I'll go in, knock them out with a few broken bones, rescue and free the women and make sure the police and paramedics find them so they can take care of them unfortunately." The tone in the younger aura users voice warned Riley. He sounded way to violent for his own good.

"Ash. Calm down. I know how you're feeling right now…"

"They hurt my mom. Drugged her with something. My friends mom and my classmates. How can't I not make it personal?"

As reluctant as Riley was to grant Ash's request he knows no amount of words can change his mind about this. He knew they were going to argue about it till the morning comes and they had families to safe which couldn't wait. With a heavy sigh he relented.

"Fine. But when I see you overstep our agreed boundaries or the standards I taught you I'll interfere. It will be my judgement call when I come in and aid you and you don't get a say when I do. Understood?" Riley putting down his law. No killing or permanent crippling injuries. Ash will be allowed to have his 'payback' only under his rules.

"I'll make it quick, _but not painless."_ He couldn't resist a smug smirk under his mask. He was going to enjoy this more than he should. Just as he was focusing some aura in his fist to punch through the glass ceiling someone yelled loudly.

" **GET THE FREAK!"**

Both jumping away from the glass window thinking they got caught they continued to hear the screaming of males inside. Painful cries being let out Riley smashed the glass with an aura sphere. Ash jumped on the rafters down to the floor and he saw someone already fighting off the suited men. Leaping around doing a roundhouse kick to one of them the figure who started before the guardian did, knocked out another goon.

Someone dressed in a light blue bodysuit with dark blue shoes or boots with the gloves the same color of blue was making quick work of the mob inside. A facemask covering the eyes of fighter which were so dark the guardians didn't think possible. The hair of the person was a light blue with at the end of two bangs which the tips were dark blue as well.

Another man tried to get Ash from behind but he tripped over a reverse low sweep from the teen. Another came running to him throwing a right punch but the teen caught his wrist and twisted it roughly breaking it before kick8ng him in the leg to knock him down. The light blue figure did a front flip over another goon and kicked him in the head. Quickly rolling through he or she jumped up and wrapped their legs around his neck twirling his entire body and the man in the suit fell over with a front flip.

" _Agile, quick and certainly not an amateur."_

Riley was studying the new person from above and made notes about how it fought and handled the henchmen. It looked more like a gymnast than a regular fighter moving with the grace of a catlike being. The new figure did a handstand and kicked two men rushing him on opposite sides, doing a split kick to knock both down too.

" _Is he on our side or another?"_ Deciding to let Ash and the new character handle it for now so he can study the new person further.

With the help of the new person the two fighters didn't leave a suited guy standing. Now with only the two of them left they stood off against each other not knowing if they were friend or foe. Ash focused his aura and was ready to fight against the light blue character. The figure in light blue raised his or her arms and began to speak.

"You know. I got this." The light blue figure said to the masked teen not really appreciating the help. Not after the stunt he pulled in the museum a while back.

" _First he wrecks a huge part of the museum? Now he's here rescuing them?"_

"I finally get to meet the famous vigilante. What's your name?"

"You first. Who are you?" He lowered his voice so that the classmates who were there didn't recognize him. The light blue figure still didn't tell his or her name. They had a more important goal in mind.

"Let's talk somewhere more private later. Since you're here might helping me untie them all?"

Pointing over to all the woman strapped to chairs Ash knew this was bound to happen and that someone will see him like he was dressed now. He only hoped his classmates and their mothers won't recognize him. He formed an aura kunai and cut the ropes that bound the women. One by one they got rid of the blindfolds and saw a whole floor filled with unconscious men and two figures completely covered up in an outfit. Coming to Leona he cut the ropes on her expertly without even touching her wrists and feet. With her arms free now she undid her blindfold and looked around her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Seeing one of the characters in the museums footage cutting off the ropes of the others they were confused, scared, amazed or borderline going crazy.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL!"

"THIS IS A DREAM! HAS TO BE!"

"LOOK AT ALL THE BODIES!"

"Citizens! We have freed you and cleared a safe path where the local authorities will take care of you! Please proceed in an orderly fashion and remain calm!"

The light blue character told the captured women to remain calm. Ash a bit embarrassed to be a part of it. Now with everyone unbounded they weren't sure what to do. Seeing one of the figures who was presented prominently in the museum footage, some cowered away in a corner.

"The rolling door is jammed!" The just freed women screamed out.

"Out of the way!" The light blue figure went to the door and touched the chain with Ash seeing it shifting in color. The metallic gray, turned into a clear white which he felt the cold come from and the chain crackle. The figure touched the chain and it shattered on it's touch.

" _Freezing solid steel by just touching it?! Who is this guy!?"_

The mysterious new figure tried opening the door but it was sealed shut. The rolling hinges were so rusty that no matter what it didn't budge. Getting the idea to freeze the hinges so that the sliding door would completely fall out Ash pushed the blue figure aside. Getting a grip on he used a bit of force and yanked the whole door open ignoring the resistance the rusty hinges gave him. It slid open giving the women and daughters a change to run out.

"Go! Go!"

The light blue figure told them. All of them running out in a hurry the light blue figure addressed the guardian. Pointing upwards to the window ceiling that got smashed earlier. The new character made a head start and jumped up on a stack with boxes. Ash following quickly up, they left a dew of the woman who were still getting out speechless at the show off acrobatics they displayed.

While in midair the light blue figure got caught by Riley's aura staff. Tripping over the figure fell on his back. Riley holding his staff underneath the chin of the character raising it up so that he looked at right in Riley's eyes.

"There's two of you!? So which one of you wrecked the exhibition in the museum?!" The one who helped him at the inside leaped out of the broken ceiling and stood next to Riley now.

"Who are you?"

"It's rude to ask for a lady's name without telling your own. And I'm too slippery for you to catch." Raising her arms she created a trail of ice. Pushing herself off against Riley's she slid a few feet backwards. When the track ended she quickly rolled around and stood on her feet now ready to fight them off.

"Wait." Ash raised his arm and held Riley back for a moment.

"You're a girl?!"

"You got a problem with that!? I'll turn you into a human popsicle!" Furious at his claim she crossed her arms and looked away. For as good as he was at fighting he certainly lacked courtesy to the other gender. Ash apologized in a way.

"No, it's just…you don't fight like one."

"I'll take that as an compliment."

"Who are you exactly?" Riley asked her. Although she gave off a good vibe another one with powers showing up like that warranted a lot of questions. The elder aura user was adapt enough with it he could read a persons character from really close by. Unlike his ancestors who could do it from a mile away. He hasn't gotten to that level yet and Ash had yet to grasp the concept of it.

"Me? I'm just a girl with a cold touch but a warm heart. An ice queen that puts chills in the spines of villains and evil doers everywhere! But you can call me Glaceon."

"As in glacier?"

"That's right. So what are your names?"

"We don't have names. We're two people protecting this city. We are guardians." Riley not giving out more than that.

"You two really need a name in the future. I mean, what's the press going to call you two? I know you aren't the thief from the museum but you guys need an identity. I'm sure we'll meet again. Catch you later!"

Turning around she ran away from the two. Ash and Riley racing after her wanted more answers. The figure pointed her arm out and she formed a bridge of ice which she slid on top on. The two jumped on top the track and slid behind her. The light blue figure landed on the rooftop and turned around pointing her arms out.

"Sorry! But this is where your trial runs cold!" The ice the two slid on shattered underneath their feet and the two were falling down now to the side of another warehouse building. Ash formed two aura kunai which he slammed into the wall preventing him from falling to the ground. Riley did the same only with the spike he carried around.

Looking up on top of the wall they were hanging the female with ice powers created a sort of ice ceiling. Pointy icicle spears started to sprout from the bottom and Riley what she was doing.

"DROP DOWN NOW!"

Stalactites started to fall from the ice ceiling forcing the guardians to let go from the wall and jump away from it. While they were going down they twisted their bodies midair or knocked away any falling stalactites with aura. Riley knocked them away with his staff while Ash with perfect precision formed aura throwing stars shattering the stalactites raining down on them. The barrage ended after some time knowing that the icy fighter got away for sure. Looking up to the roof Ash looked at Riley and told him what he thought about the icy heroine.

"As if there wasn't enough going on in this town."

* * *

 **Look guys! The title of this story makes sense. And one more is getting their debut soon.**

 **I've been working overtime on this one. Hoping that updates next year are more frequent on this one. Let's see if it pays off in the long run since I'm pretty much writing by the seat of my pants. And I need to find a better pic for this story in the search section. That profike pic bothers me so don't be surprised if the image changes soon.**

 **Anyway, happy holidays!**

 **See you around.**


	9. Chapter 9

The doorbell of the Berlitz household ran waking Dawn up. The girl fell asleep on the couch waiting for her classmate who never came. She heard him last night slam his phone on the bed leaving her hanging. Stirring her body she rubbed her eyes seeing the time. Getting up from the couch she looked through the small glass pane in the door she yanked it open yelling at the boy who stood on her porch.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Throwing a punch out of anger he wasn't expecting it hitting him in the chest. It was weak compared to what he's used too but he caught both her arms stopping her from hitting him. Staring at him Ash could read the whirlpool of emotions in Dawn's pearl blue eyes. Anger, frustration, sadness and tiredness among others.

"I'm sorry." Pulling her close to him he hugged her and rubbed her back. Crying over her mother in his chest it was weird seeing the normally strong willed and stubborn girl reduced to a toddler that only wanted to be in her mothers arms.

"I found your mother." Ash gave the good news on what he's been doing since their call. Dawn looked at him with tear filled eyes. Ash continued further trying to lift her spirit.

"She's being treated in the hospital as we speak."

Dawn cried some more. He tried to calm her down.

"Don't cry. She's safe."

"That's why I'm crying." He allowed her to continue to weep rubbing her back in comfort. Dawn finished after a few good minutes of sobbing she pulled away from him. Helping her sit down on the couch.

"I know you want to see her but I need your help."

"What can I do?" Anything to repay him for finding her mother Dawn would do anything he asked.

"I need to know why they were here in the first place. I chased them away before they got to far inside in my house so that that they didn't have a shot at what they wanted. I want to search your house with a friend for clues on why they wanted her and you as well as Leona's and Ursula's." Hearing her friends names she gasped realizing just how lucky she was.

"Them too!? What's going on!?"

Dawn invited him into her house to do his research. Even though he's been inside many times for a school assignment there was a different tone to it. Not soon after Ash was let in the house the doorbell ran again. He went and opened the door. Dawn saw an older male with the same sort of spiky black hair looking a lot like a taller Ash. If she didn't know better she would've said he was his cousin.

"This is the friend I told you about. He's a private detective. He owes me some favors after I rescued him from some robbers in a pinch and together are working on my museum case."

He didn't wanted to lie to her but he needed an excuse for why Riley is here for detective work without revealing he has aura powers too. The two agreed earlier on this act after losing Glaceon to a rain of icy spikes, they heard the sirens of police and ambulances round the area they rescued the woman. Since the authorities took it from there the two aura users decided to go to the place that they heard it from.

"I'm Riley. I have a detective agency in town. I need to know all that happened when you got home. Just from the start." Riley getting into his character of being a private detective. Having a secret identity tends to make you proficient at lying so he 's a quite convincing actor to the girl. Dawn told him all she told Ash when she got home and how she called the boy to tell her mother was kidnapped.

"Was the door unlocked when you got home?" Riley continued his questioning of the girl after hearing the story. Riley moved to the front door and studied the lock there was no sign of forced entry.

"No signs of picking it. The door was opened from the inside. Or someone picked the lock. But because there are the inner locks with chains the door was opened voluntarily."

He concluded. Even if he knows they got in he still kept up the part of reconstructing the crime scene. He and Ash were more interested on the motive of the kidnapping.

"Why would mom open it? It makes no sense!"

"What makes no sense to me is that your house isn't a complete mess." Ash said. Looking all around the house there was nothing out of place. No turned over drawers, broken furniture and the pictures on the wall still in place thinking there might be a wall safe behind them.

"Why go through all the effort of kidnapping and not rob the place while you're in it?"

"Do you have any rare jewelry in the family? Some heirloom maybe? Your mother was a model right? She might have something in the line of wealth." Riley asking the Berlitz daughter.

"No. Mom doesn't keep diamonds in the house and everyone knows that. She told that to everyone in her retirement speech and it's a public secret. I've never seen anything of much value in this house. Mom gave up all her jewelry and all the money is in a bank account off shores. The only thing she has is a bunch of earrings and you can buy those at the shopping mall."

"But the drawers are unturned. If they were desperate for the access code they would've turned this place upside down."

Ash butted in. This wasn't an ordinary kidnapping or theft. And this didn't tie in with why his mom or some of his classmates were also abducted since they didn't share Johanna's supposed wealth. Only Leona who was the heir to a hot spring bathing house might come close to it and he doubted it was such a lucrative business compared to modeling.

"Did you find a note or anything that demanded ransom?" Riley asked.

"Nothing. I already went through the rest of the house and as usual the windows are sealed tight at night." Dawn told the detective with Ash confirming her statement.

"I can testify. Unless I use my strength to lift those windows they don't open from the outside. Not without ripping the whole thing out." The two went looking through the house for clues but nothing unusual showed up. Dawn wanted to help too but Ash told her she could do something else.

"We'll continue looking for more. Get freshened up. Nobody needs to see you like that. Your mom is going to worry more if you went to her looking like you do." He escorted her to the bathroom being in the house a bunch of times before. She went inside and locked the door. Ash went back to Riley cause he wanted to talk a bit more about what was going on.

"We're doing hospital watching tonight. They might come for them again and the last thing we want is a repeat of tonight. I'll meet you on the roof and we'll discuss things further there. I need some time to think about this. There's just way too much going on."

Getting their plan for tonight out of the way they'd talk about this later on the roof. The two also needed a talk about the new figure with ice powers showing up. At least Ash will be staying close to mom and his classmates later. Nearly dying for Dawn to finish up so that they can go to the hospital to visit their parent Riley left the Berlitz household with too much on his mind.

Ash while waiting for Dawn to finish up her cleaning turned on the TV. He had no doubt that just like last time he'd been featuring on the news prominently, only this time in a brighter light then the last time he was featured.

" _There were bodies everywhere!"_

"Yep. Definitely more positive than last time."

" _I don't know what happened. We were all blindfolded and all of a sudden the people who knocked on our doors were laid out. We heard screaming and two figures stood there, one of them like one of the people who fought in the museum."_

" _One of them froze the hinges and the other rolled it away with the strength of ten men!"_

"That's a bit much. I'm not that strong." Listening further in to news snippets regarding the matter. A mass kidnapping like this was sure to be the talk of the town for weeks to come.

" _One of them was certainly the vigilante. And I don't know the other but he has snow or ice powers! It's not just a rumor I tell you! There are super powered humans! Not just in movies or comics!"_

"You'll get frozen if she hears that." Ash said a bit out loud remembering her small outburst of being called a guy.

"She? You know who it is? And ice powers!?" Dawn had walked down and heard the news as well.

"I didn't hear you come down."

"You were in monologue to yourself. You looked adorable so I didn't interrupt you." Dawn mocked him a bit to take the tension off. Now that she freshened up a bit she locked tge door to her house and together with Ash went on their walk to the hospital.

"So? A she huh?" Dawn eager to hear more of the adventures her raven haired friend had been going through. They talked a bit quietly and took a few shortcuts. Normally Johanna always warned her not to take them due to creepy characters that can lurk there, but with a fighter like Ash next to her she didn't had much to worry about this time. Her worries were better placed elsewhere now.

"Yes. She's just as much a mystery as my other problem. At least she appears to be on my side. But who knows who or what she's really after. Whoever she is, there's too many questions to answer now."

Dawn meanwhile had an answer to minor question to him now. Something he asked her recently and was willing to help him with.

"I have an answer to one of your questions. Yes." He didn't know what she meant. Did she withheld something from him relating to his problems?

"Yes to what?"

"Prom. I'll be your prom date." Hearing that Dawn wants to be his prom date in a few months sounded wrong to him. He felt it sound like some sort of thanks for doing what was the right thing. He told her why he didn't wanted to accept her offer.

"That joke I made about impressing me? Forget it. I know how busy you are and you don't have time to come up with anything clever for me like I asked of you. You're better off spending time keeping the city safe and recovering between your adventures."

"You don't have to do this just because I rescued your mother. I'm not looking for a reward or anything. You're not some prize I get for doing the right thing."

"I know. But I want too."

"Are you sure? It just doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"When mom was missing I called you first instead of the police. I'm the one taking advantage of knowing what you can do. I never should've called you to begin with and I'm sorry."

"Calling me was the best choice you could've made. I'm the one for being sorry that I didn't contact you."

"All is forgiven. You found her after all."

"But I can't take it you know?"

"Just…just think about what I said and send a text once in a while. If there's anything I can do for you and your detective friend to help just ask."

"You just take care of your mom when she gets out of the hospital. She's more important right now. Don't worry about me." He took a turn away from the direction they were going.

"This way. I need to get something first." They went into another alleyway. With no one around finding it safe enough he told Dawn to keep quiet. With a huge leap Ash jumped higher than Dawn had ever seen before of him or any other human. The rooftop he was checking was the one he left his bag behind the night before. Seeing it still in the same spit he left it he went over to it.

" _Still here. Perfect."_

Grabbing his bag he checked if everything was still in there. With that fear over he jumped back down to Dawn again landing in front of her with a hard thud. She found it a miracle he didn't shatter his legs on impact.

The hospital coming into sight they saw a huge line of ambulances and news reporter vans parked outside. Some of the reporters demanding entry while a spokesperson of the police and hospital explained and informed matters for the viewers back home. Ash and Dawn forced their way through the crowd with the girl covering her face a bit in fear to be recognized as the little girl of a celebrity and pelt her with questions. After hearing what departments their mothers were in they separated.

* * *

"Hey mom." The guardian went inside the room his mother was laying down. A feeling of relief went over him when he saw her smile. Even if Delia wasn't taken away like others he still felt more relaxed seeing her in ok condition.

"Everything ok?"

"I should be asking you after watching the news."

His mother said having watched the news in the room she was in with another patient. The hospital was stacked so there were rooms that had to be shared so he closed in on her and whispered so that the other people in the room couldn't hear them.

" _One of them has to learn to write with his left cause he's gonna have trouble writing right for the next few months. And some others have minor concussions and broken ribs."_

" _Good boy."_ Ash's mom never was one to promote violence but hearing the news and the ordeal other mothers went through she knew she was incredibly lucky not to be taken.

"After what they did to you, they deserved what was coming to them." Ash agreeing with her. He only wished he got more time alone with the kidnappers and that ice girl got a head start on them.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I should be fine to go back home tomorrow. Not any major injury to speak off. They'll keep in for another night and without any complication I should be allowed to go home tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Mom? Do you mind if I check up on some friends? I want to check up on them."

"Did you finish your homework?" He snickered a bit. As always he finished it before heading out which he told her. Sure she knows he's a hero of some sorts but no matter what kind of trouble he gets in, Ash will always ne her little boy

"Love you." Ash gave her a small peck on the forehead. He wasn't normally that affectional but this time warranted an exception. Telling her to get her rest he went out to check on the others he knew involved in this city wide event.

* * *

 **Just a brid** **ging chapter for now.**

 **Next we'll focus on Dawn a bit more and see what exactly Johanna's and Lila's phone call was all about. I needed this buildup for the coming chapters.**

 **You'll see.**

 **See you around.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Johanna."

"Lila."

The stylist after hearing the news immediately left her office and went to the hospital to check on her friend. The former model wearing hospital garbs being in bed recovering from her night out. Half a smile on the stylists face turning into a smug one.

"I hate to say I told you so…"

"Shut it." Johanna not amused with the teasing but knowing she only had herself to blame.

"You know I can remove you for bothering a patient." She held the remote in her hand to call in for a nurse letting her finger caress the button. A threat Lila took no heed to.

"So about your little girl." Lila continuing the conversation they had over the phone. Johanna held her stance on it which the stylist continuing to push her buttons.

"If only you told her sooner." The smug grin on her face grew larger only to pressure Johanna in allowing Lila to tell Dawn the big secret.

"You know she deserves to know."

"It puts her at risk."

"It's a risk not giving it to her like your current situation is telling me." Johanna let out a heavy groan. Here she is supposed to be resting only to be bothered by her old friend.

"You're really not dropping it are you?" Her blue eyes staring into Lila's red orbs she wouldn't have it. Lila maybe wasn't a Berlitz like Johanna or Dawn but she was as knee-deep into this as them ever since her best friend told the big secret.

"Nope." Popping her p to annoy her even more. Whatever Johanna will decide she'd argue it till the sun comes down.

"Fine. Tell Dawn tonight. Now leave me alone." The former model told her friend. The stylist gave a small smile her way. Life would certainly get a lot more interesting around here if Dawn reacted the right way.

"What changed your mind?" Lila said.

"Get out of here and tell her before you change my mind."

Closing the door behind her to let Johanna get her rest. Now that Johanna had finally given permission to tell the Berlitz family secret, the stylist knew she and Dawn were in for a long night. Whatever the young girl's choice will be, her life will never be the same again.

"Lila?!"

" _Speak of the devil."_

Running into said girl in the hospital hallway Dawn wondered what the stylist is doing here. Lila on the other hand was relieved to see the girl here not in a hospital bed. Compared to yesterday she looked totally unprepared for seeing a designer but due to circumstances decided not to comment on her style.

"I saw the news and came over as soon as I could to check on you two. I grew worried when I heard what happened. Where were you?"

"I got home after mom was gone. They left before I got home." Dawn confessed.

"You're lucky. Extremely so."

"Don't tell me. Have you seen mom?"

"I did."

Dawn let out the biggest sigh of relief she ever did. Putting her hand on her chest she felt her breathing relax. Lila wanted to tell Dawn she's going to stay in her office apartment for the night but didn't letting that job to the girl's mother.

"Go see her. I'll catch you later." Dawn went to the room her mother is in while Lila went looking for a chair to sit in while the Berlitz woman finally got to see each other safe again. Lila took out a mirror and checked her make up. Seeing her reflection in the mirror she was pretty excited for tonight.

" _About time you came around. I just hope the place isn't as filthy as I remember. Dawn's in for quite a shock tonight."_

The girl walked inside the room her mother was resting. Dawn knew her mother was never one to exploit her fame for anything but for once was glad she did getting a separate room. Running over to hug her Dawn couldn't help but cry. Johanna rubbed her back saying everything is ok. Pretty much the same story she told Lila. Dawn finished her crying and wiped her eyes. Her mother needed support so she had to stay strong.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Sweetheart. Can you sleep at Lila's office tonight?" Johanna telling her little girl about the request she made to her old friend.

"Are you sure? I rather stay here with you." Dawn didn't really wanted to leave her mom alone again. At least not so soon.

"I know. But I'd feel better if you are in a safe place. Please Dawn." It killed her not knowing where she was. With the daughter staying at a building with proper security Johanna knows they wouldn't try again so soon with the kidnapping. And despite everything she at least would be safe.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart. Love you." After her little girl left her room she slammed her head backwards on her pillow. Staring at the ceiling in thought thinking about what she just did. Her thought wandering to Dawn and the trouble she's caused and about to pile on her.

" _I just hope you still love me when Lila tells the truth."_

* * *

Ash tried to find a quiet corner in the hospital. The lack of sleep was really catching up to him and with another patrol planned went looking for a place to get some hours in before the city needed him again. He wanted to visit Leona and Ursula but he was just to fatigued to see them currently. Looking for a spot to sleep in he ran across someone in his class but wasn't there at the warehouse.

"May?" Running into the brunette in the hallways she looked absolutely fine. The girl with the two bangs dangling right next to her eyes ran up to him.

"Dad told me what happened. Is everything ok?"

"Besides my mom being here, yes. What about you and your mom?" He hasn't checked up on Caroline but she'd be the first woman to tell him just how bad a shape they were.

"My mom just had something drained from her blood. I heard it's a numbing drug they used that shuts down the senses and nothing else. I'm going to see Leona and Ursula. They got taken too." May informing him on the matter while he actually already knew.

"Wait? Them too?!" Ash created a scene to make her brunette believe he had no clue that they too were caught at first. May seemed to buy it.

"I can't believe it either. Guess dad isn't coming home soon with all the work piling up now. I just hope he doesn't overwork himself."

"Your dad is a fine cop. He really helped me last night. If anybody can figure it out it's him. Have faith May." Her look softened.

"I needed that. It's nice to hear someone else appreciates the work he's doing. I'll pass it on when I see him." May glad to hear such a compliment for her father. There's always is a risk Norman gets into something dangerous when he goes to work and he might get hurt or worse.

Still Ash wanted to know why the brunette wasn't among the group he rescued last night.

"I heard the news. Mothers and daughters? It must've been scary in there. It's something else than the movies I usually watch. Shouldn't you to be resting too in bed too?"

"With dad on duty and mom visiting a relative I had to babysit my little brother at home. Rest is far from my mind right now."

The bags under her eyes were visible. Ash recognizing the lack of sleep due to experience could see May had a long night too and didn't catch an eye yet. With the comment she's been babysitting her brother at home there's something strange that didn't fit into the whole kidnapping scene.

"They didn't come to your house like mine?"

"No. They must have been stalking my mom when she got out of the house. Wait? They were at your house!? How did you fight them off?"

"Lots and lots of Kung Fu movies gives you a mean right hook." He proudly proclaimed. At least from what he heard and people asking of him no one knew about where his fighting skills really came from. Relieved he got away with it and that his secret is safe for now.

"In any case, I'm glad to hear you're ok." May said to him.

"Same here. Good luck with your mom."

"You too. Bye Ash."

May continued on her path leaving Ash with enough to think about. There were some things in May's story that didn't fit with his own view of the events.

" _Why is May the only one with Dawn that wasn't taken? Why not the dads, sons or little brothers? I know how Dawn got out of it but May too? Was the only reason they didn't visit her house because her dad is a policemen?"_

Making a mental note to bring this up to Riley tonight. At first the motivation seemed to be mothers and daughters but he knew of two cases which were the exception. There were a lot of loose ends to these kidnappings which he tried to make sense off but couldn't. Going further into the hospital in the hope of shutting an eye somewhere.

* * *

The night fell and Dawn was brought to Lila's office after gathering her things back home. Lila had brought out an inflatable bed for the girl to sleep on. Although the view was absolutely stunning with all the lights in the city being lit Dawn had no eye for the spectacle drawing in her sketchbook.

Her surprise for Ash was inside it. It might not be much but certainly it might take his mind of his current crook problem for a bit. If not he can always laugh about it that she went through the effort of doing this for him. Scribbling away on the airbed that got laid out in Lila's apartment on the bottom floor. She could've slept on the couch but she declined rather having something designed to sleep on.

" _I hope you're okay Ash. I'd hate for you not seeing this before I finish it."_ The stylist had gone to bed early after such a long and stressful day and had a meeting in the morning she had to attend. As Dawn was sketching her surprise for the young hero she got interrupted by someone.

" _ **Worried about your friend?"**_

Dawn heard a feminine voice calling to her. It didn't sounded like Lila's so she was startled a bit dropping her pencil. It didn't sound like anyone she knew for that matter.

Checking her surroundings Dawn didn't see anyone but herself. Maybe a hidden text in a song she never paid attention too? Dawn figured it must have been an imaginary thought and her consciousness was playing tricks on her. Removing her headphones she didn't hear anything anymore. Content with her discovery she decided not to listen to music for the remainder of the night and focus on the task she set herself.

" _ **You know I can see you don't you? "**_

Dawn jumped out of her bed in fright and checked everything. The TV was off and checking around her there no was no other appliance turned on. Turning off her cellphone after checking there wasn't a line open and she was being pranked. Even going as far as to pull out all the electrical cords out of the power outlets leaving her secluded from the rest of the world.

" _ **Check the box on the table."**_

Afraid to follow the instructions the mysterious voice gave her she peeked anyway. A small box just small enough to fit in the palm of her hand with a black and yellow bowtie around it. She didn't notice the tiny container before. Was it always there and that she didn't pay attention to it till now? Open the box slowly she peeked inside it.

A black marble with yellow circles not bigger than an earring on the coffee table was just laying there. Dawn had no clue where it's from but she figured maybe the stress of the kidnapping and Ash's crime fighting got to her head.

" _I must be going crazy. A marble is talking to me."_

" _ **You're not crazy. I'm not a marble."**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shutting the box as fast as her body allowed her she tossed the cursed object onto Lila's couch. Rolling off from her bed jumping over the second couch hiding behind the tall section like a soldier finding cover during a shootout. Peeking over the edge of the couch the cursed object kept just sitting there without any movement.

"Dawn! Are you okay?!" The stylist sleeping on the top floor of her apartment seemingly shook awake thanks to the girl's screaming.

" _No, nothing is okay_!" Slowly starting to lose her mind over the voice she didn't want to let her host find out she's going crazy.

"I'm fine! No need to worry!" Trying to sound as normal as possible but failing miserably sounding completely filled with panic.

" _ **Been a while since I heard that one."**_

"If you say so! Keep quiet at least!" A miracle Lila bought it. Still what to do with the haunted object? No way she was going to touch it.

" _I need to call Ash. Maybe he knows what's going on."_

After all. He might be used to working with magic objects since he possessed a form of magic himself. At least her reasoning told her that. Was aura magic to begin with? Pulling out her phone she turned it back on again and called him.

"Come on. Pick up." Desperate for him to pick up and help her again.

" **You reached the voicemail of…"**

" _Of all the times! HELP!"_

" _ **Johanna. Please don't tell me you kept your little girl in the dark about me? I'm going to give her the scolding of a lifetime when I see her again."**_

Dawn freaking out even more about the cursed object calling out her mothers name. Not as much as she knows her exact thoughts about the thing and that she was hiding away from it.

"You know my mom?" As scared as she is currently Dawn had an uncontrollable curiosity to know where and how exactly the small spherical object knew her name.

" _ **Of course I do. I know you too Dawn. I'd love to explain what I am if you calmed down a bit. I swear I don't mean any harm. What is it your mother always said? No need to worry?"**_

Hearing the expression only family and close friends use Dawn desire to know peaked. Carefully moving away from her cover spot she took the box with the sphere in hand and sat down on the couch she threw it on earlier.

"What…or who are you?"

" _ **Why don't you call Lila over so we can give you the full story? "**_

"She's sleeping. I'm not going to wake her." Talking softly so that Lila wouldn't hear them. At least she counted on it as she didn't know how loud the object is to others in the outside world.

" _ **No. She isn't. She's standing on the second floor looking over the two of us now."**_

Dawn looked up and saw the stylist looking over to her with a smile. The girl thinking this must be a dream now since there's no way the stylist also could hear the jewel in the box talking to her.

"Hi Dawn. Did I forget to tell you this place is haunted? Blame your mother for it."

She joked surprising Dawn who had an even more confused look on her face. The stylist had no more reason to hide and finally tell her the Berlitz family secret that's been going in the family for centuries. If the jewel in her hand didn't do it already.

* * *

 **Looks like Dawn is in a lot of trouble. Stress will do that to you. For the eagle eyed readers among you, already know the way this is going.**

 **Right. As for updates I'll set at least 20 days to a month minimum for updates on this one even though next chapter is already finished. Life just is a bit busy for me at the moment and I'm trailing a bit with my stories. Need some time to catch up on some things.**

 **See you around.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's talk about your imaginary friend." As Lila wanted to start explaining the gem next to Dawn the mystery voice talked again interrupting the stylist during her explanation.

" _ **She knows as well anyone that I'm real. Just because I don't have a body doesn't mean my spirit is gone. I'm just a bit grumpy. Ask Lila why."**_

Dawn more confused than before. Seeing the baffled look on her face Lila knew she was in two minds about it.

"From the look on your face she said something."

"You can't hear it?" Dawn asked. Was she making fun of her or did she know what was really going on.

"Only people who are family can hear the spirit inside the gem. That's why only you can hear her." Lila told Dawn. The processing of information was just too much for her right now.

"Spirit? Her? It's a she?"

" _ **Of course I am. We all are. Now, since your mother has kept old little me in a safe instead of giving me to you directly, a little history lesson seems necessary. A very long time ago in a distant land there were eight of us in total. Fire, water, thunder, night, day, grass, ice and mystic. These were all woman chosen by a ruler to protect the kingdom and more importantly the people he once ruled over. All with the purest of hearts who were known as the 8 angels of the world. I'm the angel of the Night. Or I was when I still had my body thousands of years ago. "**_

"So…you're thousands of years old?"

" _ **Your ancestors carried the night gem. Each of the eight gives you great physical power but the biggest one of the Night gem is that you can merge and move in shadows as long as one is casted, practically making you invisible in them."**_

Hearing the history of her family line Dawn was speechless. Coming from a long line of a king's guard and self proclaimed angels she never would've expected that her family tree extended that far back and be so memorable. She thought the biggest thing in her family was her mother being a model but this went beyond her most imaginative dreams. And after hearing what kind of things the jewel allowed Dawn to do the penny finally dropped.

"This thing gives me superpowers!?" The spirit insulted about the definition the current Berlitz gave her.

" _ **I'm not a thing as you put it. And is that what they call it these days? Magic sounds more attractive if you ask me. Kids these days. Me and my sisters each transferred our essence into a jewel like the one you're seeing now. So that we could keep protecting humanity even after our bodies are gone."**_

"She gives advice and helps the jewel's owner to make the right decision. If you are planning to go out and use the jewel for good listen to what she has to say. The ice gem already was busy from what I've heard cause she rescued your mother."

Lila knowing all this since Johanna told her. After Johanna retired as a model to raise Dawn she took the jewel into custody. She kept it with her so that Dawn never had a chance of finding it at home. Continuously asking Johanna if it was time already to tell Dawn the truth she always put it off till today.

"The ice gem? The ice gem wielder is in the city too!? Do you know who she is?" Dawn amazed to hear her current situation is connected to the heroine Ash talked about earlier.

" _ **Figure it out yourself."**_

"Sorry. Johanna only told me about her own gem. As for the others you just have to figure it out yourself."

Lila repeating what the gem said making it clear that she can't hear them.

"You need a disguise. You can't go running around in your track gear or pajama's. And that's where I come in! Be back in a flash."

It didn't take long for the stylist to return. She presented Dawn with a black bodysuit with yellow rings around the joints like elbows and knees. A black face mask with another yellow ring in the center and black gloves and shoes to finish it up.

"Try it on." Dawn took it to the same dressing room she fitted the dress she received as a gift from her aunt. Slipping the outfit on she stepped out of the room and showed herself to Lila.

"A perfect fit! Just like your mother. This brings back memories."

"How do you know my sizes so perfectly?"

" _ **Why do you think she wanted you to try her designers dress you brought home? She needed your measurements."**_

Because Lila couldn't hear her she repeated the spirits claim telling Dawn again that she's the only one who can hear her.

"I thought Johanna send you here to get your costume but since you didn't mention it once, I kept it under wraps. I still got what I wanted though. I'd have your costume immediately if you knew. You're taking this quite well for someone new to this. I still remember your mothers face when she told me about it."

" _ **You should've seen yours when she did."**_

"Wait. If you were going to give me this outfit why did mom say to bring a boy as a model for you?" Dawn wondered.

"Another excuse she made up to prevent me giving it to you. Anyway. I've got one more surprise for you. Follow me upstairs."

She did until the two females came up to a bookcase. The case was filled with historical books relating to style all neatly organized in alphabetical order. Lila took one and lifted it sideways. From what Dawn could see the title of it was the Evolution of fashion.

" _A secret bookcase. Really?"_

Feeling that she stepped into a movie a ladder popped out from the ceiling. Lila climbed the ladder first with Dawn following behind her. After climbing up the ladder Dawn didn't believe her eyes. All kinds of training devices like weights, a balancing beam, rings, ropes, sparring dummy's and a large open floor in the middle of it all. It's an entire training center and she was sure her school didn't have as much fancy equipment as she was looking at right now.

"There's a whole gym here!"

"You can use the exercise floor there to get used to your new abilities and keep your shape." Lila told her about the secret gym.

"I thought your home was the top floor."

"The internship I offered you is actually a cover for you to come here to train and do your thing without my staff or your friends getting suspicious. Your mother partly financed this building after a lot of persuasion. The secret gym was my idea."

"It's dirty." Dawn noted. The amount of dust hanging around the place was crazy.

"It hasn't been used in years. I never let the cleanup crew in here. What does a designer need with a gym floor like this? I suggest you clean the stuff by yourself before you start practicing. But I also understand if you want to test your powers right now."

Dawn picked the latter. As much as she wanted to try her powers out there was a problem.

" _So how does it work? Do I strike a pose or have some magical call sign?"_

" _ **Just clip in the earring and find out."**_

" _Here it goes."_ She clipped the earring with her left hand and from the corner of her eye saw a faint glow. The glow disappeared after a few seconds and Dawn looked at her gloved hands.

"I don't feel too different."

" _ **Check a mirror."**_

"You look different so it means it worked."

Except for the new costume she didn't feel anything unusual. If she was honest she expected more of a rush like some sort of electricity flowing through her. Lila handed over a small mirror Dawn didn't recognize the person in the reflection. Her facial features like her chin, cheekbones and nose were the same but others were changed drastically putting the girl in a state of shock. Gone were her dark blue eyes and hair replaced with a look she didn't recognize.

"What's with my eyes! They're red and black! And my hair is as black as it gets!"

" _ **When you tap into its powers your body goes through a small change. It's adapting some of the traits I had while still being alive. You'll return to your old self when you power down but we'll get to that later. Go for that one."**_

The spirit meaning a large narrow beam which only was about a few inches wide just barely big enough to hold just one of Dawn's feet. She sat on the beam at first. Turning slowly around she carefully raised herself on the beam to a standing position. Walking back and forth with relative ease she thought it be a lot more difficult maintaining her balance. Turning on her heel perfectly she did a pirouette.

Now having created a pretty good feeling of her footwork on the narrow beam she's standing on she became a bit more bold. She watched gymnasts do this on TV and with her cheerleader training wanted to see if she could do it to.

Making a small jump up her feet left the beam and did a split in midair. Quickly closing her legs together again she landed perfectly on her feet without losing balance. Now with the first thing gone right for her, she did it a few times to make sure it wasn't coincidence. Each new jump a bit higher than the last one the girl landed perfectly on her feet every time.

" _ **Don't be shy. Do summersaults." **_

This is nothing to what she's used to from Johanna when she watched her so many years ago before she figuratively hung up her cape. Dawn humored her suggestion and planted her hands on the beam. With a perfect rotation she landed on her feet again. Doing a few more to make sure it wasn't beginners luck, she didn't even lose her balance once.

"This is amazing!"

Dawn's confidence was at it's peak now. Bending over slowly she placed her hands on the beam and did a handstand. Moving her right arm forward followed by her left she was walking on her hands over the beam with still no loss of balance to speak off. Moving over the entire length back and forth Dawn couldn't believe herself. Twisting her body so she stood up again she thought of another thing to try.

Jumping up from a standstill she performed a perfect corkscrew. Having seen enough of the beam she wanted to jump off of it in style. Slowly making her way to one end she turned around on her feet. Making a running start she did two summersaults on the beam perfectly bringing her to the other end. On the edge of it she jumped off and did a double corkscrew in the air. Her feet firmly planted on the landing she couldn't believe what she just did.

"I didn't stumble or fall once!"

" _ **Perfect balance. You're as nimble as a cat. Even more so."**_

" _Unreal. This is incredible."_

Looking at her hands through her new red eyes she could see clearly. Everything seemed so much brighter and more colorful than before. Asking to herself if her senses were also increased like her sight, taste and touch.

" _ **Let's see if you talk like that when a fist hits your face. Try and kick that bag over there."**_

Dawn couldn't help but going to the dummy in the most stylish way possible. Performing a bunch of cartwheels and a backwards summersault while turning in mid air just before she landed in front of the punching dummy.

" _ **Your stance is lousy."**_ It was clear to the spirit that the girl has no previous experience in fighting. One simple leg sweep and she will fall back down.

"Huh?"

" _ **Move your right foot a bit to the side. Raise your left arm like this… " **_

The spirit projected a mental image of the pose Dawn should take. Lila did say it will guide her. Trusting the stylist and spirit over her better judgement Dawn assumed the stance. Lila noticed the change in form and was interested. Was this the spirit Johanna talked about at work? If so, how much experience in combat does it have knowing it's thousands of years old.

" _ **And kick away. " **_

Dawn obeying the spirit swung her right leg at the bag. Her leg hitting it the rope snapped clean off from the ceiling. The bag flying for a bit through the room came to a stop when it hit a wall. Dawn clasped her hands before her mouth stunned at the amount of leg strength shown.

Still it begs the question.

"Mom should've told me about this. Why didn't she?" Lila answered that one.

"She said to protect you. It took a lot of arguing to change her mind about it. Do you want to be left alone so you can think about it? Or maybe practice more?"

"Wouldn't I keep you up?"

With the jumps she's planning to make she was afraid she'd be a bother. The stylist has been nothing but welcoming her with open arms and the last thing she wanted was to keep her up cause of the noise she was going to make.

"Triple isolation. A grenade could go off here and I wouldn't notice. So what's your next move Dawn?"

"I rather discuss this with mom first. I really want to know why she didn't want me to have you."

" _ **I understand."**_

"I know you're in two minds about it now but this is your heritage. Whatever choice you make is yours. I just hope you continue to use it for good like the rest of your family. Just know I'm not putting pressure on you. I'm going to bed. Goodnight for real this time." Lila climbed down the ladder leaving the new heroine all alone.

Dawn still finding it hard to believe all this. With Ash she's a bit familiar with people with powers but she never thought that one day she'd have them too. She might have never fantasized about being a hero but now that she has these powers she planned on returning the favor to Ash. She just needed a way to tell him and would he even allow her to help him solve the mystery that's been plaguing him.

" _Super agility, super strength and a super power of being invisible in the shadows. No way this is real. I'm dreaming."_

" _ **No dream. This is reality Dawn. Better get used to it for years to come. That is, if you want me."**_

Of course she wanted her. She started to think of all the good things she could do but she forgot something important.

"I'm so sorry! I never got your name." Dawn felt horrible never asking. She said she was human once so she still had a name.

" _ **Umbreon. My name is Umbreon so my hosts always took that name and made it their identity."**_

Now that the spirit actually has a name she could work on bonding together.

"Nice to meet you Umbreon! I'm sorry I got freaked out first. It's just so much to take in at once."

" _ **You aren't my first host who I had this with. Apology accepted. Now go to sleep. This place is a mess and you need to clean it if you want to practice here regularly. Don't forget to see your mom. I've got some stern words for her."**_

Even if she was pretty tired and agreed to sleep for now Dawn couldn't help but go with the excitement. A whole new world has opened up for her today and she was determined to continue her family lineage of being protectors and saviors. She was sure the talk with her mother was coming but for now she felt she could take on the world. And with her spirit partner she just might.

"No need to worry Veilstone City! Umbreon is here to safe the day!"

* * *

 **Took some time getting here but here we are.**

 **So the Eeveelutions are the inspiration for the powers of our new heroes. Decided to take liberty with some of them because Umbreon sweating poison and being a flashlight are pretty dumb super powers to give to a girl.**

 **Why not Gary since he actually has an Umbreon? You know he's the kind of guy who uses it during basketball games and such.**

 **As for the other Eevee gems? Try and fill them in yourself. Ah who am I kidding? May is Glaceon. Dawn is Umbreon and the rest gets filled in later.**

 **Spoilers maybe?**

 **Now the obligatory 'person gets powers, can't control them shenanigans' in the next few chapters.**

 **See you around.**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Ready for the most awkward ride home ever?"**_

Umbreon now safely secured in Dawn's left ear waited with her and Lila outside the hospital. Today is the day her former partner and a huge chunk of the patients will be fired from the hospital. She had some strict words for her former partner undermining their family linage and underpreparing the current generation for it. Even if Johanna didn't use her much she still received the training she needed.

Dawn looking around she tried to see if Ash was around somewhere. If his mother is going to be let out today she was sure he'd be there.

" _I wonder how I should tell him._ "

It was only fair he knows her big secret seeing she knew his. She really questioned what his response will be to her having powers too. Would he be happy he can get a partner or will he brush her off saying she isn't ready for whatever is troubling him now. And if he did answer with the latter how was she going to prove him wrong?

And how hard is it to mix her personal life with her new hero duties? Surely there are comic books and movies out there who always had a character who has to switch between ordinary and extraordinary on the fly. But that was just fiction. How is it in real life and she asked herself if she will be able to do it like her aura using friend.

Seeing her mother coming out the front door Dawn and Lila waved to her to come over. The Berlitz mother was not looking forward to this moment.

"Did Lila give you your present?"

Dawn removed the hair covering her ear in which she wore the family gem in her earlobe. Seeing it Johanna told her they'd discuss this in the car when driving home. Lila offered to drive them home but was more interested in how their little discussion would go. After riding away from the hospital they are locked away from the outside world.

"Where do I start?"

" _ **How about…"Our family has a earring that grants people special abilities and I've been hiding it from her ever since she was a baby!"**_

The spirit talking before her turn. Her voice resonating in Dawn's head she sounded upset and annoyed.

"This isn't about you yet." Johanna angry at the spirit for interrupting them.

"Can you hear her too?" Dawn surprised even if she held it now her mother still heard her talking.

"Even when you're carrying her now." Johanna said.

" _ **It's been over fifteen years! Even when you didn't use me you could've kept me company! At least Lila took me to see the world but you have no idea how lonely I got without having someone share my thoughts with or to talk too!"**_

"I'm sorry ok?"

" _ **Sorry!? If I still had my hands you'd be sorry!"**_

"Can we do this after Dawn and I had our talk?" Putting on wait again after so long didn't suit the spirit in the gem.

" _ **Hmph…See with what I had to put up with Dawn!? Let's hope you're better than her."**_

The spirit promising to be quiet until mother and daughter had their little talk. Even if the girl just knew her she had to agree with her on things.

"Umbreon is right mom. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dawn loved her but it left a sour taste in her mouth that her mother didn't trust her with this. After discovering that another gem carrier like her was already protecting the city she's been wondering how long her icy counterpart was already protecting the city she lived in.

"I don't want you to get hurt. It's not what you think it is. You can't imagine the danger you can be in. It's not like a TV show. Umbreon doesn't make you invincible."

"I imagine she doesn't. But she can help me do things others can't. If you gave me her earlier I could've saved you and my friends from being kidnapped."

Johanna knew she'd come with an argument like this.

"You're not thinking clearly about this. Is it really your choice? Isn't your decision influenced because Ash is fighting criminals too and you want to help him?"

Hearing her friends name from her mother Dawn tried covering it up. She thought she did a good job of keeping his closest secret he trusted to her. Pretending not to know what Johanna talked about she waved it off.

"Ash? What do you mean? He doesn't have a gem or superpowers. The only criminals he fights is in his fantasies and videogames."

"Guess I deserve to be lied back too since I started it. Don't think I won't notice all that missing food and drinks with you not gaining a single pound. I know how much you mind your diet. Not to mention you two are a bit loud for your own good. I know he has powers too."

The daughters eyes bulged.

"Please don't tell other people!"

She'd be in trouble if anyone else knows about Ash's big secret. He trusted her with his big secret and with the bounty the police put on his head might ruin life for him and his mother permanently. Her mother assured her that there's no need to worry.

"I know what having a secret identity means. His secret is safe. Still what was his superpower again?"

"He calls it aura."

Dawn answered. Hearing the spiritual power of aura Umbreon had to interrupt their conversation.

" _ **There are aura guardians left!? I want to see him! It's been generations since I met an aura guardian! It was always a joy to meet one in person and work with them."**_

"Is that we they call him? An aura guardian?" Dawn surprised at the title she gave Ash. She wondered what else the spirit knows about people like him. And maybe share that knowledge so he knows a bit more about himself then he did before.

" _ **Yes. Now tell me who he is already!"**_ The spirit hadn't been this excited in generations but Johanna reigned her in.

"Can we finish our talk first?"

" _ **Fine."**_

"Like I said. Do you want to do this because Ash is doing it? Don't let him determine if you want it or not."

Johanna again trying to tell Dawn she shouldn't feel pressured because her friend is doing this. The way her mother continuously told that Ash shouldn't pressure and keeping the secret from her for so long Dawn know her mother did everything to prevent it coming into her hands.

"Why don't you want me to do this? You should be supportive of my choice. I'm a big girl now. Why are you so worried?"

"Because I know how headstrong you can be. Confidence is the best and worst thing you can have when fighting. You have to be sure about your abilities but not too much to think you can win easily."

"I can learn to fight. Umbreon helped me see things on how to kick with a lot of force. I want to help others. I can't sit by knowing I have this and not do anything. I want to help people mom. Umbreon said it's the duty of a Berlitz to take the gem and protect humanity."

Johanna knew she was right but what parent would willingly throw their own child into danger. In her own career she used it sparsely and tried to disconnect herself from it wanting a normal life for Dawn.

" _ **You know I'll keep her in check. She's in the safest hands possible."**_

"You don't have hands anymore." The mother joked making the spirit annoyed.

" _ **You're not allowed to joke. "**_

"I promise to be careful. What more do you want? I'm going to sneak out of the house even if you don't want it. I haven't tried the shadow power yet but it make for a good test."

"Nothing I can say that will change your mind huh?"

This was going to be the last time she try. If Dawn kept defying her then this little talk was pointless to begin with.

"My choice is made. I'm going to use Umbreon to be a protector like our ancestors."

" _ **I assure you I'm as sharp as ever. You don't have to worry about her as long as I'm with her."**_

She had no choice but to support Dawn's decision. She gave up on trying to change her mind so the best thing she can do now is support her and make sure she's prepared enough for the life that awaits her now.

"Dawn? Do you forgive me?"

" _ **Not that easily."**_

"I wasn't asking you!" The mother getting angry over Umbreon's comment. She might be a bit grumpy over the treatment but with time she might be getting over it.

"Of course mom. Just promise me to tell me these things in the future if I have questions."

"I promise."

The two Berlitz women shared a hug. Even if she used the power sparsely she never had any intention of giving it to Dawn until her recent kidnapping. All she wanted was a normal life for her little girl and the danger she'd force herself in wasn't a path she cooked up for Dawn.

"Aw, I guess you three made up?"

The stylist had been quietly listening in to their little talk and was happy to hear that Dawn held no grudge to her best friend. Not that Johanna has given her consent she was sure she's going to see a whole lot more in the future. Maybe now she'd agree to the 'internship' she offered her in the first place.

"Turn this car around." Johanna ordered her best friend.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to your place. That secret room must be a dust hall by now and needs cleaning. After that I'm telling you how to punch." She looked at Dawn asking with a smile if she was ready to be schooled in protecting the innocent.

It was inevitable now that Johanna thought about it. She'd neglected Dawn's training long enough and if she was going to fight crime she at least needed someone to show her the basics. The next couple of weeks were going to be interesting.

"I won't let you down mom! I promise!"

* * *

" _ **Uhm boss. We got an issue."**_

"Yes?" A calm voice came over the other side of the line talked. The man sat behind a desk in his own house where he got a call about one of the people who worked for him.

" _ **Mason is dead!"**_

The boss was smart enough to let one of his men infiltrate the Veilstone prison staff. Expecting a huge loss of personnel during the mother/daughter kidnappings he had foreseen it. That part of his plan worked a charm and he expected for all of his men to be put in the same prison. Hearing the name of the man who died he still wondered what happened.

" _ **Somebody stabbed him. But it's unlike any stab I've ever seen! Cuts all over his body! It's like he went through a meat grinder! We have no clue what happened!"**_ The man inside posing as one of the guards told his boss.

The boss sighed. Still, another body means another product of his that will be bought soon. As a cover for all his illegal activities he owned a workshop that produced coffins. Since people die all the time there never was a shortage for it. And with how scary most people found the boxes that contained the dead he didn't had to worry about to many people bothering them.

"I'll arrange a coffin for him. Still. A deserved death for not being able to handle a teenager."

The boss found it an humiliation being associated with a man who got beaten by a kid who seemed like he didn't finish school yet. Even if he expected to fail that night it was all in the name of research.

"A loss that could have been avoided if he just did his job correctly. I'm sure you and the rest of my staff don't need reminding that failure is not an option. Resume with the plan as normal."

Putting the phone down knowing he scared the rest of his staff, he eyed the person standing across of it. A man with brown hair dressed in a black trench coat with black gloves eyed the man at the desk looking completely disinterested in him.

The man in the trench coat was a trained killer who always got his target one way or another. He never failed in his assassinations and he intended to keep it like that. The man across the desk from him hired his services to eliminate the man the one who even failed to get back and was done in by a teenager. So the boss hired him and if the results were pleasing he'd have another job for him even if he had some questions about his work method.

"Stab wounds. Quite an unpleasant way to go. Why not use a bullet and be done with it?" A sickening grin came over the assassins lips.

"Guns are impersonal. Anyone can kill another from range. To come up close and cut them when they don't expect it, is an art from ancient times. In those days people had nothing but their wits and steel to fall back on. Knives, blades, swords. Nothing spells out dominance than ending another life up close."

The boss regretted asking him. He now just noticed what kind of psycho he hired to the job. Which is good since he doubted anyone else would agree to this specific job.

"Let's cut to the chase then."

Humoring his hitman the boss of the operation handed him an envelope. He wondered what the list of names are. From what she could tell all of them were female. Only about twenty of them were on the list in total.

"Just find the woman and girls on the list and get me the earrings described in the file by any means necessary. The killing is optional."

"Just their ears huh? Mother always wanted me to be a barber. Do you know why children are afraid of the barber Because 'I take the I cut your ear prank to seriously."

As amusing the employer found the joke, the boss is eager for him to start already. But before he set his killer loose he had one final instruction for him.

"Start with the name at the top. Kill her, the others are optional unless they are a threat. You can work through the others in any order as you please. You'll receive part of your payment each time you deliver an earring."

"See you soon for my first payment. As for your business on the side you soon got a few more boxes to fill."

The assassin left the coroners office. With the trench coat wearing man now gone the boss pressed a switch underneath his desk. One of the coffins stalled in his office opened up and displayed a map of Veilstone City with certain landmarks of it depicted with a color around it. Staring at the map he circled a school in which he was sure his assassin will appear soon because he was pretty sure that's where his hired killer's first target is.

" _I'll teach you to arrest my men."_

* * *

 **So gen 8 has just been announced. Time to get a Switch soon then. As for not getting it for Let's go Eevee/Pikachu! Nothing kills my interest in a Pokémon game quicker than another Kanto remake.**

 **After planning this story a bit more I think it's better I raise the rating of it to M. References to death and other stuff will be made in the future and I don't want to delete this because I didn't read the rules correctly.**

 **Also what name should I give Ash's hero identity in the future? It's going to be Greninja or Riolu since I gave Lucario to Riley already.**

 **See you around.**


	13. Chapter 13

" _My first day at school again."_

Dawn felt sore all over. Having done nothing but cleaning with her mother in Lila's secret gym she was exhausted yet also excited. She picked up some basic fighting skills from her mom and spirit companion after it. Not enough to go out by herself but enough to think she's making progress after just a day.

It felt strange going back to school where she was sure everyone is going to discuss the heroes in town after the huge kidnapping of mothers and daughters. She was sure a huge part of her class called in sick today after what they went through and that she'd be the only girl in school.

" _ **Don't go showing off yet."**_ Umbreon reminded her that's she's nowhere ready.

Dawn was still not used to the voice inside her head. Even with Umbreon continuing to give her advice it still didn't dawn on her what her family line really is. Countless generations before her being heroes and now it was up to her to continue the line. She just prayed she didn't let her ancestors down after every thing they sacrificed.

Walking into the hallway of her school she looked over to see just how many girls there were. Including herself only a handful of them were there but they all seemed incredibly nervous and scared with maybe the thought the same could happen to them. She went to the place her friends on the cheerleader team hung out at the start of the days. As expected the group was not there except for May didn't seem to have a scratch on her at all.

"May!" Hearing her name being called out she turned around. Seeing Dawn she ran up to her and to the two friends gave each other a big hug.

"Dawn! I heard what happened. Is every thing alright with you!?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about the others." Dawn said while separating from their hug.

"Let's visit them at home later. I already called Leona and she's been wanting to talk to us." May being considerate enough to call made Dawn feel even worse.

"I feel bad for not visiting her in the hospital."

"Didn't you read your messages? She texted us saying she and her mother are fine and that if we can make it can visit the hot spring tonight."

Due to all the cleaning she did Dawn had no time to check her phone. Seeing a bunch of messages from her friends all unopened she needed to send one back in apology to all of them for not texting back. She also scrolled down to see if Ash send her one but the last message he send is before all the mess started so she knows he didn't make progress yet with his detective friend.

"So what do you think what happened?"

"I don't know but those guys deserved it!"

May's father always said never to mix personal feelings while on duty but even she could tell he threw that out the window after his wife and child were threatened. The brunette had a feeling she wasn't going to see him that much in the near future. Dawn wondered why May looked completely fine.

"I was babysitting my little brother."

May telling her 'exciting' weekend. Dawn couldn't believe how lucky the two of them were not to be involved just happy to hear she wasn't the only one who got spared the madness of the mass abduction.

"I think we just used up all our luck for the rest of the year." Dawn joked while vowing that next time something like this happens she'd be ready to defend her home as Umbreon.

"You were lucky too huh? Where were you?" May asking how Dawn got around.

"I was on my way back from my visit with Lila." Before the weekend started Dawn was pretty sure that the most remarkable thing that could happen to her this weekend is a visit to a famous stylist. She couldn't be more wrong if she tried.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot you were there with everything that has been going on. How was it?"

"I'm happy I went. I got this amazing dress from her for prom and she offered me an internship at the same time."

"Congratulations! So are you taking it!?"

"I did. Whenever I get the time in weekends and after school I can visit her. It's part time though and as long as it doesn't interfere in my school work I can go."

"That's great! So when am I going to see one of your designs debut in the Veilstone Fashion show? And can you get me tickets!?"

"I'm not going to ask her for tickets!"

"But a kind word or two won't hurt right?"

The brunette pleading for Dawn to use her connections just this once the girls were interrupted by the directors voice over the intercom which started to play.

" _ **Alright class. In light of all recent events the principal decided to give you guys and girls the day off. You all stay at school for safety reasons but all classes are cancelled for now. However, in light of recent events an expert in self defense has offered up free classes in the gym. This class is mandatory and not attending means detention or even being expelled. It will start from 1PM till 3PM. Announcement finished."**_

Dawn nearly cursed. She could've used this time well spend training learning her new abilities. Now she's stuck at school doing nothing productive of the sorts. The only interesting thing today was the self defense class but she's sure Umbreon and her mom would teach her that eventually.

"Let's get to class. I bet the guys have tons of questions for us." May suggested. They could stand around all day and avoid the inevitable or face their classmates and tell their experiences today.

" _ **When do I see this Ash?"**_

Umbreon questioned Dawn again. She was really excited to meet an aura guardian after so long. She had good memories about a few and hoped that this one is build out of the same mold as those she knew. The two girls walked into their regular class room and saw a guy standing on a table posing and flexing his muscles.

"I think it's a guy. Who else but us guys can be that cool?" Gary being the loudmouth he is flexed his biceps to show just how big of a pecs he had.

" _ **Please tell me it's not him. It's a miracle the town hasn't burned down yet."**_

The spirit embarrassed at the weak display. If guardians trained people like him now she started to fear for the future. What happened to the noble warriors from so long ago? Dawn reassured her it definitely wasn't Gary. Scanning the class room for Ash she noticed he didn't arrive yet. She figured he must be sleeping in as long as he could these days.

The classroom door opened with a bash and every one looked at the person who just barged in.

"Did the bell rang yet?!"

Ash asking if he made it in time. He would normally make it but he needed more time since he stuffed his disguise into his locker keeping it with him on all times now. Who knows when another mass kidnapping breaks out and he was without a costume to conceal himself making him unable to use his aura.

"All classes are cancelled for the day."

Brock told him at which Ash was happy and a bit miffed. Happy he got on time, miffed he didn't stay in bed longer after spending the rest of his weekend around the hospital doing patrols to see if everyone came out safely.

" _ **I s he the aura guardian?"**_

" _Yes."_ Dawn confirmed Umbreon's question. She still didn't get why it was so important to her to see an aura guardian again. Umbreon kept quiet making Dawn think she's eyeing and judging him in thought.

Still the class was as surprised to see him.

"I'm amazed that you're even here. I thought you'd skip a day at least after what happened to you and your mom." Kenny told him.

"May and Dawn are here too. No excuse for me not to be here since they went through worse."

"Yeah. But they weren't involved in a fight! Fighting kidnappers!? You're crazy!" Brock thinking he lost his mind. There's being brave and being mad.

"I wasn't letting them take mom. Still it's not something I want to do again."

He had to inwardly chuckle a bit at the irony considering he does this every week and is quite famous now.

"So how did you fight them off by yourself?"

It's no secret Ash loved his martial arts movies but the difference between fiction and practice is massive.

"Punching and kicking mostly." He blankly answered with fighting 101.

"Tell us what really happened or I'll fine you!"

Barry wasn't going to let Ash get away that easily. Out of all of them he might have the most exciting story of all of them. Ash managed to spin his story in such a way his classmates had no idea he's the vigilante who has a bounty on his head.

* * *

The school as ordered did enter the gym at 1PM. In the gym stood a man who had black hair wearing a red training suit like a gym teacher. With a loud yell he interrupted the talking teens so he can start his class.

"Now! In event of all that's recently been going on the school has instructed me to teach you kids some self defense lessons!"

He removed a sheet from a table which was displayed with all sorts of weapons. Knives, bats, brass knuckles, sticks and other objects designed to cause serious harm making all the students eyes bulge.

"Any questions?" All of the students raised their hand and the one he pointed to asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How did you get this stuff inside the school?"

"These are just props. The bats and brass knuckles are Styrofoam and the knives are made of a material that can't cut through a paper bag. Anymore questions?"

With the obvious one out of the way the rest asked minor questions about the experience and if the instructor himself ever had been in a situation where he needed them. With the curiosity of the school satisfied he pointed to a person.

"You with the brunette bangs. What's your name?"

"May Maple."

"Could you step forward for a demonstration?" She went away from her spot and went towards the self defense instructor. He handed over a combat knife to her which she took a hold off. For a fake knife she found it surprisingly heavy.

"Now if somebody has a knife and you're in a situation like this one, position your arm like this."

Seeing the instructor perform some motions slowly Ash fought the urge to call him out on it. His technique was all wrong and it's quite an easy way for May to slit his throat if she really wanted too.

" _Yeah no. Riley taught me to never to do that against someone with a knife. You leave yourself wide open like that. Some instructor you are."_

Still Ash didn't say anything to upset the substitute. He seemed a lot stricter than other teachers and was fearing rubbing him the wrong way would warrant a suspension of some sort. Not to mention blow his cover that he's actually more skilled then he lets on.

"Now lets reverse our roles. Think fast!"

The teacher went straight with a right to left slash at May's throat just barely missing her neck. Cutting a piece of one of her bangs off the brunette realized what she was holding was a real knife and gave it to her assaulter.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"

Both not hearing the cries of other students trapped in their own little world. Ash already running to her while some of his fellow students ran the other way getting as far away from the psychopath of a teacher.

The teacher swung his right hand from his left side for another swipe at the girl's neck. Before the cold steel could make contact with the brunette's throat she caught the swingers right wrist and twisted it forcing him to let go off the knife.

May caught the hilt of it in her left hand with quick reflexes and kicked the man to the table with the weapons on display. Now close to the table she used her own right hand to hold the teachers hand down on the table and with a quick but powerful stab pierced the guy's right hand and pinning it in the table with the weapons on display making her assaulter wince in agony.

Ash having made it nearly to her was surprised.

" _Ok. Remind me not to make her mad."_

"Uhm May? How on earth did you just do that!?" Brock asked how exactly she disarmed him. Everyone but Ash looked with open mouths to her never seeing something like that before.

"You're not the daughter of a police officer without knowing a few tricks!" She smiled proud of her achievement.

Ash couldn't be more relieved. He didn't had to show any aura to rescue her for now. Still with the teacher being conscious he needed to get the rest of the school out of the gym so he could take proper care that the authorities can pick him up.

"The doors locked!"

"We're trapped!"

"Ram it down!"

"Out of the way!"

Ash yelled at everyone. Running to the door with a knife in hand that he grabbed from the table, bended on his knees and put the tip of the blade into the keyhole. He pressed on the bottom of the handle hard breaking all the pins inside the keyhole. Now with the lock shattered he pushed the door open making everyone able to escape from the room.

"Go! Go! Go! And one at a time!" All the students ran out but Dawn just stopped outside the door. Seeing everyone run ahead in a panic she stayed behind thinking she can help Ash.

" _We have to help him!"_

" _ **You're not ready yet! Don't even try it! "**_

Umbreon scolding her that after just one day of training she'd take on a killer. Despite her differences with Johanna and wanting some action she promised she'd watch over the girl.

"Come on Dawn we gotta go!"

Kenny grabbed her wrist and pulled her away wanting to keep her safe. Ash proved he can take care of himself as did May just now. Even when he is dragging her along she couldn't help but look back.

" _Careful Ash! Take care of May!"_

"We gotta get you out of here May!" As the boy finished his sentence the teacher stopped wimping drawing their attention.

He grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out from the table with the greatest ease worrying the guardian. The man flexed his hand and by the way he reacted it was nothing more but a minor inconvenience.

Before Ash could say something the teacher tossed the knife to his head. Dodging it at the last second he could hear the whooshing noise of the blade just passing him by. A thud coming from behind him let him know the knife was now stuck inside the gym's wall.

" _That was close!"_

Hewould swear the knife actually cut a bit of his spiky hair. Now he knows this guy is truly out to kill. Stuck again in a situation without his costume leaving him unable to use his full aura power. He didn't had to worry about the knives when he could pull out his own. But with May around he couldn't.

"You managed to break the lock with one of MY knives. I don't care that there are witnesses, you used MY knives!"

The killer's arms started to change shape. His skin color disappeared and the two teens could swear it started to glow. His forearms started shapeshifting with the two teenagers looking on stunned. Instead of having flesh and bones for arms they shifted in color and his arms shined a shiny silver. He now looked like he had two axes hanging from his lower arms ready to cut anything up.

"For using MY knives I'm killing you two free of charge!"

Grinding his forearms over each other they sparked making a grinding noise like a chef sharpen his blades. The last thing they'll ever get to hear is his name.

"You'll both die at the arms of Bisharp!"

* * *

 **A bit later than my self proclaimed rule for this says (once every 3 weeks max) but what can you do when you're as sick as a dog and it keeps lingering.**

 **Anyway, it seems like Ash can't just catch a break. First the mummies, then the kidnapping and now a murder instructor with blades for arms.**

 **See you around.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ash in a hurry grabbed May's wrist. The moment the self defense instructor changed his arm into something sharp designed for cutting the only thing on his mind was to grab the brunette and run away as far as he could. Knowing he was going to pursue them Ash was trying to come up with a place where May will be safe and he gets the opportunity to change into his costume.

Running through the school hallways they were abandoned. The screams of the students in the gym scaring off any other personnel and staff alike, Ash, May and the killer had the school to themselves. Still with the brunette with him he had to find a place to keep her safe while he would take care of her attempted killer.

" _Think Ketchum, think! What's the last place he'll look for her?"_

Franticly searching for a place May kept being pulled along. Running through the school she wondered why they weren't heading for an emergency exit.

"Ash!? What are you doing!?"

"You need a place to hide until the police gets here."

"What about you?" Worried for the boy that he might be taking too much responsibility to keep her safe.

"Hide in the girls bathroom. Don't come out until the police come."

"But what about…" Ash had already pushed May inside. As the brunette was shoved inside she thought to herself that the boy must be suicidal in some way.

" _Like social etiquette is going to stop a guy bent on cutting others limbs off."_

* * *

" _I need to draw his attention to get him away from May."_

The guardian had to draw the mysterious man his attention. He couldn't just run for his locker and leave the slight change the knife wielder found May before he could disguised. Coming across the strange man in the confined hallways Ash drew the killers attention.

"Hey! I've used plastic knives who were sharper than you!"

Hearing his joke the man came running to him. Now with his eyes on him Ash ran around a corner and boosted his running speed with some aura. He ran into the hallway where his locker is stationed. Twisting the lock as fast as fast he could he started to get nervous. The longer he stopped moving the more chance his chaser gets to find him.

" _Come on! Come on!"_

Hearing the final click the door opened. He slammed the door open and yanked out his backpack which held his disguise. Now with the first part over he needed to find a place where could change in silence for a few minutes.

" _I knew it was a good idea to take it with me all times now."_

With his aura heightening his common five senses he heard something coming from behind him. Ash ducked down out of instinct. Ducking just in time Bisharp now had one of his arms stuck in Ash's locker door. The boy scurried away with the bag he pulled out of his locker. Now he just needed a place and time to get changed while also losing the axe man.

The killer pulled the door from his locker clean off. With it still being attached to his right arm the door of the locker now was looking like a shield for him. Chasing after the boy he saw him heading around another corner.

Running into the schools cafeteria the doors closed behind Ash obscuring the killers view. The killer barged through the doors breaking the hinges of it leaving an open doorway and now stood inside the cafeteria without any sign of where the boy went. Looking around him he knows he couldn't have gone far. Taking a few steps forward he came across a table.

"Are you under here?" With a big swing he cut the table clean. It spilt in two with both sides of it falling down opposite ways.

" _He never could have gotten far."_

Continuing to slice through each table he continued until there was only a few left. Ash looked on from a higher point making a plan to get out unseen.

The moment the doors closed Ash had jumped up, formed two aura blades and stuck them into the wall. The kunai forming something of a makeshift ledge for him to hold onto. With his pursuer still cutting tables in half Ash took his shot.

Throwing an aura shuriken he knocked over a pot that was on the counter of the checkout. The killer hearing the noise was naturally drawn to it and jumped over the counter thinking he found one of his personal targets. In the moment he was distracted Ash jumped down and sped away in the hallways again. Now that he had a spare minute or two he grew determined to change and finally stop his pursuer.

Rounding a corner he suddenly lost his footing and fell on his back. The friction underneath his feet disappeared and he slid to the end of the hallway crashing into a wall.

"Ouch!" Rubbing his head over suddenly falling down and slipping he opened his eyes suddenly staring into light blue ones he didn't consider normal.

"You ok?"

Hearing a voice with concern he looked up. With his back on the floor he saw the white and blue figure with ice powers that helped him the other day. Asking himself how she knew about the current events and how she got into school in the first place.

"You?!"

"I didn't mean too! That trap was for him."

She apologized for endangering him. The sudden slip and slide designed to stop the killer in his tracks failed this time round. Still she didn't expected anyone here but herself and the one who has been causing panic this round.

"Watch out for his arms. They can cut through the wood tables in the cafeteria with ease. But his swings are sluggish and wide."

Ash giving her some tips at how he acted he hoped she can stall him long enough until he got changed. Running away leaving the icy heroine alone he ran towards a class room that was empty. Closing the blinds so nobody could look inside he opened his backpack and immediately started dressing for the occasion.

" _A target from my list. Excellent."_

The self defense instructor leapt at her with a left slash. Glaceon barely dodged it before the man with axe arms came running at her again. Ash looking on shortly quickly hopped into an empty classroom. Rolling down the blinds of the windows so no one could look inside he finally unpacked his backpack.

" _I just hope I can change before it goes to far."_

Meanwhile Glaceon was dodging his slashes expertly over and over again until she found herself with her back against a wall. The axed man pinning her down went towards her again wanting to keep his presence close to her and pressure her back.

Seeing the villain coming up fast she laid a hand on the wall. Suddenly around her icy pillars shot out from the wall with the sharp points of them directed to her opponent stopping his assault. Stepping a few feet back his grin only grew more sickening.

"What are you smiling about?"

This just makes it easier for him. The target wanted him alive so there was a reduced risk of him losing his own life. Preparing for a straight jab now he pushed through this time.

Glaceon quickly made an ice path and performed a slide kick. Coming over to the blade man he swiped with his left arm downwards planning for a straight cut right through her. Just before she reached him ice shot out from the path and encased the arm he swung with. Going through his open legs she slid past him getting up at the end of the trail. With his free arm he easily shattered the frozen substance.

"Slippery one aren't you?"

"Leave the ice puns to me!"

Glaceon didn't appreciate the humor but kept moving away from him till she will find an opening. With a wide slash in mind the heroine did a side kick before a trail of ice she made quickly allowed her to slide back for some distance between them. The killer shrugging off the blow had another pun for her since she loved them so much.

"Then let's make this a bit more heated!"

His blade arms retracted and now his arms were back to normal again. Reaching quickly into his jacket he pulled out a small green object. The icy heroine's eyes bulged seeing him pull a pin from the object.

"GRENADE! ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'LL BLOW US BOTH UP!"

Tossing it in between them Glaceon dived to the grenade and she touched it with her hand. She hoped to freeze and wet the gunpowder inside the frag before the spark could ignite the inside of it causing the explosion. Focusing herself the grenade quickly changed color into a coldish white blue.

He threw another one right in front of her. Trying to touch that one too it blew up in her face. The grenade didn't explode but let out a gas designed to knock her out cold. The gas entering her nostrils started to take away her ability to breathe.

"A…*COUGH*…no…"

Feeling herself losing consciousness she tried to fight it. Just before falling unconscious she put her hands down creating an igloo around her. Hoping it would be enough to keep him out and that he wouldn't be able to cut through her icy barrier till she woke up.

The villain had to chuckle a bit. She put up a good fight but the fun had to end now.

" _Ice sculpting is one of my hobbies."_

Feeling certain of his victory over his prey his arms changed back again into his axes. With a wide swing he cut down on the upper half of the newly formed igloo. The top half now loose he pushed it from the bottom half. With it sliding off he now he stepped inside the igloo. Hovering over his target he prepared himself for the killing blow.

"I always get my cut." Gloating with a pin he always made just before killing his target in his signature way.

Raising his arm he swung down the prone girl. But before his arm could make contact a dark blue blur appeared before he could make contact with the unconscious girl.

The dark blue figure had his arms crossed over his head he blocked the swing coming for the icy heroine's head. The dark blue figure shifted his wrists throwing the dual axed armed man off balance, punching him straight in the chest with him stumbling back through the bottom half of the ice house.

" _Yeah, those things are no joke. Heavy too."_

Ash in his starting days as a training exercise cut the meats his mother used in their meals. It was a way for him to help his mother in the kitchen and figuring out just how sharp and piercing his spiritual aura blades really were. He has no issues cutting vegetables like an experienced chef and any type of meat his mother offered to slice up was like a hot knife through butter. He knows he can cut through flesh easily but somehow he managed to block it with his arms alone.

The man got back up and looked at the new persons weapons. They were quite shiny and they hummed with a sound he never heard before. The new guy wasn't a target but he sure took an interest in him.

"Hey! Who are you and where did you get those blue knives from? I want me a pair!"

"Let me show you them from up close!"

Ash sped towards the metallic man and threw himself into swinging range. The metal man tried to slice the blue figure but he blocked it with a knife in one arm. Slicing with his other arm, Ash jumped over him and did a halfway turn in midair. Stabbing the man from behind he planted two kunai right into his shoulder blades hoping to immobilize his arms and then take it from there.

Bisharp quickly turned around with a spinning motion like a top and again tried to cut his opponent. Ash jumping quickly backwards to create some distance waited for him to feel the effects of the kunai stabbed in the enemy's back. The blades didn't seem to affect his motor functions at all.

" _Ok! Who is this guy!?"_

He stood in the way between him and his hit after all and despite it normally keeping his kills to his targets he was making an exception for him. Hearing the sirens becoming louder he was running out of time since he knows they were also looking for him.

"You better think what's more important!" Pulling out two more grenades from his jacket he left the dark blue figure with a choice. Chase the villain or let the girl be incinerated in an explosion.

Throwing the grenade over Ash's head it landed in an arch right in the igloo where Glaceon was still napping. Ash leaping over to the igloo he picked up the grenade and tossed it away proceeding to cover Glaceon with his body to protect her from the blast.

The grenade exploded just far enough from him and Glaceon to prevent any injuries but he could still feel the heat from the blast pelting pieces of the igloo at him. Getting up he saw the damage being done.

The explosion destroying a wall that led outside it made for an entry point for the police and an escape for the axe wielder. Picking up the unconscious girl he ran to a staircase leading up to the roof of the school. Making sure he had a tight hold on her he focused his aura and prepared himself for the biggest jump he ever made.

" _Here goes!"_

With a massive leap he flew away from the school. Trying to find a place to settle her down in a hurry so he can look for May and eventually chase her attempted murderer down that's still on the loose. Hitting himself for not getting him first time round Ash knows he's in for a long day.

* * *

 **So I had to write this battle scene at the same time as another in my main. Once again proving that planning far ahead isn't my strong point.**

 **See you around.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ash raced his way to the center of town far away from his school. Carrying the still unconscious Glaceon he needed to find a secure spot where he could rest and gather his bearings. Deciding to rest on the roof of the movie theater downtown it was a low roof but it was surrounded by smaller buildings making the chance of him being spotted smaller. Setting Glaceon down with her back against an air vent he sat down cross legged in front of her.

"Murderous teacher, icy here shows up at school, me showing up in the daylight and a killer on the loose with axes for arms. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day to read about in the papers."

Still with the prone heroine sleeping like a baby he had a prime opportunity. Here he had the answer just laying for him unconscious about who the mystery hero is. He only had to take off her mask and he had an answer on who it is. Still snoring softly she was deeply under and he knows he can unmask her just like that without her fighting back.

Coming up from his sitting position he approached the girl. Raising his hands towards her face he hesitated for a moment. Knowing just how much he tried to keep his own secret identity he stopped himself. If he took her mask off he'd be nothing but a hypocrite. She did help him when his life appeared to be in danger back at school and the other night with the huge rescue of mothers and daughters.

 _"I owe you one."_

Ash his honor won out in the end and he left the heroine alone. Pulling his hands back he stood up from her and didn't wait for her to wake up. Finding May was his priority now since it was clear that she was his assailants objective.

Making his way back to school he saw a huge amount of police cars with lights flashing. A large part of the students were being questioned about the identity of the killer. There were enough witnesses to tell about his appearance but none but had seen the absolute insanity that took place inside afterwards.

 _"I better find him before the police does. Who knows what else he can do."_

Focusing his eyes on Dawn specifically she seemed to be fine.

A little shook from it all but nothing that won't go away in time. He wanted to know from her how far the police had gotten in their investigation. When counting heads he and May were missing so he thought it was best to let Dawn know he's fine so she can relay that message to the police. Taking out his phone he prayed it wasn't destroyed during his last fight. Sending Dawn a text that he's ok he saw her respond with a huge sigh of relief.

 _ **"Thank goodness you're ok!"**_ After reading the text her aura using friend send her another one.

" ** _Tell them I'm ok. Tell them I'm staying at a friends place till it all dies down. Took the first bus out of town with May."_** That should give Ash enough time to find his classmate and hunt for her attempted killer. Before he could shut his phone off again the girl he texted with had send another.

" _ **What happened!?"** _Dawn eager and desperate to know the events that took place had to wait for the story as he has more important things on his mind.

" ** _First things first. Seen May?_** " Dawn's worries started to reappear. From up high he could see her hands shake and nearly dropped her phone.

" _ **She isn't with you!?"**_

 _ **"Last time I saw her she hid in the girls bathroom. Did the police find her yet?"**_

 _ **"They swept the whole school and didn't find anything! Where is she!?"**_

" _ **What's her favorite hangout spot? Where do you girls of the cheerleader team go to for some alone time?"**_

Ash waited a few seconds. Seeing in the top that Dawn is typing her message he thought of a place the brunette could've sneaked off to hide. The most obvious place is the station her dad works but since May is still unaccounted for by the police she's in as much danger as before.

 _ **"Our favorite hangout spot are the mall, the milkshake bar around five blocks away from here, Leona's parents their hot springs and the gaming hall."**_

 _ **"Thanks! Gotta go, now!"**_

Shutting off his device Ash raced to the nearest location on Dawn's list. The blue haired girl putting her own phone away in a hurry now to get somewhere herself.

 ** _"Don't even think about it. You can't even jump a roof yet as far as I know and even if I hate what your mom did to me I'm not letting you do something so stupid after just a few days."_**

That Umbreon told her not to intervene left a horrible taste in her mouth. Now that had her own superpowers, she felt horrible that the spirit treated her like a child. If May can fend for herself without any powers than why couldn't she? Wondering where her brunette friend might be of all places and hoping above all that she's safe.

* * *

The icy heroine started to stir in her sleep. A voice inside her head kept nagging her to come back to the conscious plain already.

" _ **Wake up already!"**_

Her eyes shooting open thinking she was still around the axe wielder the girl looked around seeing a location she didn't remember from her last point of view. Feeling groggy she was able in recognizing the area she was, Glaceon wondered how on earth she got there.

 _ **"Let's see. Someone tried to kill you, you pinned him to a table, you and your classmate were chased through the school…"**_

The voice in her head recapping everything for her the girl listened to her the heroine worried for her classmate.

"Ash? Is he ok!?"

 ** _"He's fine May."_**

The normally brunette girl, daughter of police officer Norman Maple, first born of Caroline and older sister to a younger brother, possessed one of the eight gems that were scattered around families and protectors of the people for generations. May took on the mantle of Glaceon just over a few months ago and together with her dad made Veilstone City a safer place.

May always got a message from her dad when a crime is taking place somewhere. Norman would send the location to her and she'd clear the area just before the police arrived. That way the police only had to take them in for processing. Norman then put the praise on the dark blue vigilante that is a bit more known throughout the city, allowing the girl to stay out of the spotlight.

But with the massive female kidnapping going on she had no choice but to reveal herself. Just like today when she revealed herself to her classmate. Wrapping her arms around her legs she looked down solemnly on the rooftop she was brought too. May prepared herself for the lecture her spirit companion had ready for her.

"I must be stupid huh?" Looking down to the ground in disappointment the teenager was ready to hear that she failed.

 ** _"You're too hard on yourself."_**

With her father being a police officer and her mother Glaceon's former host she found it no wonder the normally brunette felt pressure to make her parents proud.

 _ **"You tried to do the right thing. Your mother would've done the same. Learn from it and adapt better the next time you're in a situation like that. And you can fight. Remember when those guys in black invaded your house and tried to take you away?"**_

"What a night that was."

 ** _"You let your dad handle them. He has enough on his desk already and finding your attempted killer might ease his mind a bit more."_**

"It feels like I'm the only one. I really want to see others like me. It'd be great to have a partner to go out together."

 _ **"Give it time. Just a little more patience. With everything that's been going on I'm sure another will appear soon.**_

"But if wasn't another angel like us, who rescued me?"

 _ **"After you were knocked out one of the two aura guardians jumped in and blocked his strike. He fought him some time so this Ash probably got away. If he didn't you'd be without a head now. He fought him, covered your body with his to protect you from an explosion, carried you out and brought you here."**_

"So where did he go?"

" _ **Probably to chase Bisharp. Didn't say a word while carrying you here so I've got clue on who he is."**_

"Does he know who I am!?"

Despite the cold sting of her skin the facemask is still in place. Feeling if it was secured tightly the normally brunette got the answer from her companion.

 _ **"He thought about it. But he didn't in the end. He kept watch over you for a bit before he went away**_."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

 ** _"I wanted to see what he would do. I would've stopped him if he did."_**

"How?"

 ** _"Do I have to tell you again like I did the other night? Aura guardians besides you and your family can hear me."_**

"So you would've talked him down?"

" _ **I didn't have too. That's the important bit."**_

"I better go looking for that guy."

 ** _"Your family and friends must be worried. And the longer you stay away the more they'll get worried. Show your face, tell them you're fine and then go looking for him. And tell your dad about the guy's arms."_**

Getting up and dusting herself off she started to run towards the edge of the rooftop. Just before she jumped, a pillar of ice shot out from the roof and launched her up in the air. This was her way of travel around the city primarily. Although she's capable of making long jumps, the usual brunette found it more flashy and fun to launch herself into the air like this. Why have powers and not have a bit of fun with them?

Her mom always managed to get her homemade ice cream at just the right temperature.

May needed to know more about the man who tried to kill her. The way his arms shifted into weapons was not something she ever received in biology class or gotten from any natural documentary. A regular person would find it impossible but getting freezing powers for herself changed her whole perspective on the world she lived in.

"Have you ever seen anything like it before?"

 _ **"Metamorphosis. The ability to change your appearance. A bit like when your hair and eye color shift when tapping into the earring."**_

As agreed the moment May had gotten her heritage from her mother, the spirit advised and gave the knowledge she requested. Having been around for thousands of years the spirits inside the gems had seen all types of evil come and go. From evil spell casters to mad scientists, they've seem them all from far and in-between.

"So he can make weapons at will?"

" ** _Which is something you can't do yet. Ask the aura guardian when you find him. Creating weapons from nothing is kind of their thing. He might make a good sparring partner."_**

As long as she touched a surface she can freeze it. She wasn't able yet to conjure objects from out of thin air or freeze things from a distance without touching them. May being a relative beginner with her powers still had a way to go before she can do the things her mother Caroline showed her.

 _ **"If he can make tonfa's the same way he makes kunai's I'm sure he can help you."**_

"Is this again about me being able to handle a weapon?"

Over the fighting skills she learned from her spirit companion was also weapons training. Centuries of hosts had given the spirit all sort of different weapon styles to work with from swords to axes. Tonfa's are similar to a modern day police baton capable of dealing blunt force while guarding yourself from strikes. May had some practice with her dads police baton and got a good feel about how she can use it to block swinging strikes that will usually connect with parts of her body.

" _ **You needed one today right?"**_

"I guess you're right."

May liked having these conversations with her power source. Being thousands of years old the spirits had stories to spare and she just loved to hear her mothers exploits on heroics. Also great to keep her mind going because of the long nights being alone with nobody to talk too really would strain her interest in crime fighting. May would go crazy if she had nobody to talk too.

But until another angel shows up she pledged to her parents and companion that she'd continue the line and keep Veilstone City a safer place as Glaceon. Starting with tracking down the man who tried to kill her alter ego.

* * *

 **A bit of May's perspective on a girl who has a bit more experience with the whole superpower thing.**

 **I said it at GS Ball unlocked but I'll repeat myself here.**

 **I wont be doing anything here for some time because I have to do something for my job which I can't afford to mess up. It's vital I pass that exam or else I'm screwed.**

 **I'll be back by the end of June with more but for now a small hiatus is in order for me to pass it.**

 **See you around.**


	16. Chapter 16

May had made her way over the rooftops back to her school. With the plan that she'd show her face to tell everyone she's ok there's a small issue. Wearing her heroine disguise she had to get changed back into her normal outfit but considering she stashed it away in an air vent in the girls restroom and the police were searching the building from top to bottom she couldn't sneak back in, in the daylight knowing that on every corner and angle the police are looking for something that will put them on the culprit's trial.

Overlooking the building she can see the hole in the wall caused by his grenades. Thanking her lucky stars one of the aura guardians showed up to help her out in a pinch.

Still with no normal clothes she could go home to get a new outfit but it would just waste time which she couldn't afford with a killer on the loose. Trying to find an access point from the roof she was on it seemed impossible.

Glaceon thinking to herself that one of her sisters would easily be able to get inside and retrieve the items May needed. Even if she just reassured her host that soon another like them will show up they sure took their time with it.

From the edge of the roof May is on she peeked over into an empty narrow alley way.

To her surprise her father stood in the alley way all alone looking around him. Creating a small ice slide that would melt in a few minutes she threw her body over the edge of the roof she slid down the slide jumped off the wall on the other side and landed gracefully on her feet. Hearing the soft thud and cold breeze behind him he turned around.

"May!"

He couldn't help but grab her into a tight embrace. May did think he did bring his playacting a bit to much. She felt him starting to shiver a bit thanks to her cold skin. May knows that when she uses Glaceon's power her body temperature drops rapidly.

"I'm fine dad. You're embarrassing me. And you can get a cold like this." Letting go of her May asked why he was here since he had no shift today.

"The moment I heard about a huge explosion at your school I hurried over here as fast as I could."

"Did you abuse your siren to skip traffic lights?" She asked him while he grew silent over her accusation.

"Uhm…No."

 ** _"He totally did."_**

As happy as she is seeing him there's a small issue.

"Dad. I got a problem."

Still disguised as Glaceon her father held out a bag.

"Looking for this?" May checked inside it and it was identical clothes she wore before the craziness started.

"How did you know? And how did you smuggle it out?"

"Your mother stashed her outfit away in the same place when something happened when we were dating. I'd figure you'd be the same. Now get changed."

May taking the bag from her dad she pulled on her jacket and pants over her disguise. Removing her facemask she put it inside the bag before touching her earring which got rid off her whitish blue locks and her dark blues which returned to their regular sapphire color.

"So what now?"

"You try and find your friends in order to calm them down. In the meantime I'll tell my colleagues I found you." Norman suggested.

With a look that aroused no suspicion May walked out of the alley and saw a person with long blue hair down her back. Figuring out it must be Dawn May tapped her on her shoulder. The blue haired girl turning around was startled at first but seeing her friend smiling in one piece she relaxed.

" _ **Look at that. Your friend got out ok."**_ Umbreon said to her while in reality she knows exactly who May is.

When Dawn received her spirit companion from Lila her new host asked if there were others in Veilstone City like her. Umbreon not wanting to spoil the surprise for Dawn didn't tell about the identity's of the other gem holders so she was pleasantly surprised when the two girls met in school and showed a friendship with each other.

"May! How did you get out?!"

Dawn couldn't be more relieved to see her friend. Now with everyone safe for now her thoughts turned to Ash who's still looking for her.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was worried sick about you and Ash!"

May nearly forgetting about her age mate. She had no clue what happened to him after she allowed him to escape from the killer who proclaimed he'd kill Ash too.

"Where is Ash?! Did you see him?!"

"No need to worry! He just texted me and said he's ok."

May filled with relief that he sounded safe. May decided to stick around a bit longer not to make Dawn suspicious that she needed to go right now after her assailant. The guardian who helped has to be doing the same thing right about now if the hunch of Glaceon is right. She still had a score to settle with him too.

"What happened in there?" Dawn wanting to know what occurred inside in the panicked school. May had a big surprise to start with.

"You won't believe what happened! I saw the ice powered person they keep writing about!"

May lied in order to make Dawn believe that she and her alter ego were two completely different people. She's a bit afraid she blew her cover the moment she stabbed and pinned Bisharp's hand to a table but her excuse of being the daughter of a policemen seemed enough that they all believed it.

The blue haired girl eyes widened hearing about Glaceon. She missed another just like her and she loved to see her in action so Dawn could maybe pick up on a few things that helps her with her progress. Filled with excitement over seeing her Dawn had tons of questions.

"You did!? What is she like!? Is she strong!? How does she look!?"

"I was hiding in the restroom from that psycho when suddenly the door got tore off. Fearing the worst I thought I was a goner! Lucky for me it was her! Can you believe it!? I got rescued by an actual superhero!"

Dawn did her best not to laugh knowing the truth about Glaceon. If the ice powered individual shared the same source of power she just recently came to own the term superhero didn't actually apply seeing that Umbreon didn't like her abilities being called superpowers.

"It sure sounds exciting!"

"Are you kidding!? It was scary first!"

"May!" Norman coming up to her May was glad he showed up. She could almost stop lying to one of her best friends now.

"Hey dad!"

"I told every one you're safe. I'm escorting you home right now." With a stern look he told May she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Sorry Dawn. I'll tell you some other time. Overprotective parents. You know how it is."

"Sure do." Dawn being reminded that her mother kept her safe and sheltered instead of giving Umbreon to her.

"Need a lift? I can get you home in a hurry."

"I just remembered Lila is expecting me after school. I'm already running late so I better go now."

"Can you do me a favor? Tell Leona I won't be able to visit her. Testifying and stuff." May felt horrible skipping out on visiting her but this is more important.

"Sure. I'm sure she'll understand." Dawn vouching for May.

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you another time." She promised Dawn that she owed her.

"Come on May. Let's get you home."

"See ya!" The brunette waving goodbye knowing her day just started. As Norman took May away to his own car Dawn pulled out her phone once more.

She needed to let Ash know May was found so he can call off his search. Calling him it went over to voicemail. Speaking a message about May's whereabouts and sending him a text to be sure he got the message Dawn put her phone away and needed to go back to Lila's office to get some hours of practice so that next time a killer showed up she was ready.

With the brunette in her dads car the trip to the station took a bit longer than it should. May protested against going there since she wasn't finished yet with her heroisms.

"You're not taking me to the station aren't you? Not with him still out there!"

Norman looked into his rearview mirror. Turning his eyes on the road again he wasn't planning to take his little girl to the station for questioning. Her skills will be of much better use out there than in some crummy office.

"A little talk before I set you loose again."

"Make it quick then."

May telling him to hurry up while sitting back down on the backseat pouting with her arms crossed. Speaking out against him wasn't something May usually did despite having almost every advantage over him in a physical conflict.

Looking in the rearview mirror of his car Norman still found it amazing he fell in love with a woman who'd been secretly a heroine. And now his daughter took up the mantle and already was in more perilous situations than her mother ever was. As far as he knows his wife was never involved in an event like earlier today.

"Your little stunt today brought much attention." May crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. What else was she supposed to do today?

"I'm sorry ok. Not my fault my teacher is a killer and tried to slit my throat!"

"People at the station are starting to ask questions about you guys. They're discussing about making an arrest warrant for super powered people. Although the term superpower is a bit broad there's a certain state of fear here at the station at what you guys can do. They don't teach you these things at the academy. How did you manage to change disguises?"

Norman knowing she wears a large part of her uniform underneath her clothes but he still asked how she found the time to change into her alter ego.

"Ash distracted him while I got suited up."

Remembering the boy from the night of the mass kidnapping Norman knows he can handle himself. Still he found it incredibly stupid that he risked his neck again while also grateful that he again prevented worse.

"You were lucky Ash was there to distract him while you got changed."

Even if the boy has proven that he can fight a bit the officer still think he had a death wish being bait so his daughter could get out safely. Still with the teen being the vocal subject now Norman had to bring up a thing that was suspicious about him.

"I have a question about Ash. Dawn said to another officer that he left town with you."

May surprised to hear it. Ash might have left town but she herself is seated right here now.

"Are you saying he lied?"

May not a stranger to lying herself having a secret identity. Keeping a life as a hero determined you have to be able to lie on the spot. May so far is pretty efficient in it seeing that she lied to her friends and classmates for months and nobody so far seemed to have a clue at her school that she is the one a betting pool was started over to know what gender the ice person is.

"You're here aren't you? Did he have anything on him which he didn't have before?"

May trying to think what else he carried that didn't seem needed at the time. Glaceon helped her out with it since the brunette had more important things on her mind at the time.

" _ **His backpack. He didn't carry a backpack when we got separated. And when he slipped on your ice trap he clutched it like his life depended on it."**_

"So…you're saying Ash got his bag, tried to find a place to hide, got changed, dragged me out of there and now is looking for the guy who blew up the school? Do you think one of the people in blue is my classmate!?"

"You talked with her again?" Norman amazed she deduced his identity but can't have the idea May skipped a few steps in their conversation. May apologized knowing her dad can't hear her spirit companion.

"Let's say he is. Do you know what his powers are?"

"Glaceon says he's an aura guardian. Not in the way I got my powers. He was born with them. It's like mental projection. They can create objects by thinking about them. The only thing that limits them is their focus on certain shapes. Glaceon said it takes longer for some to create a staff as others can make swords. Depends on who it is actually."

"Just come to me if you can confirm it's him. I need to know before I take action against him."

"Do you really need too? He helps others like I do. I'm sure I can be great friends with him if I know him better. And if it is Ash I can work something out with him so that we can work together!"

Even if her dad wanted her to unmask the vigilante May didn't exactly wanted too. He did save her life earlier today and he can prove a great ally and companion to cover each others back during situations like today. Not to mention May owned him one for not unmasking her.

"Just inform me if you know if its him. I promise I won't arrest him until you say so."

"Thanks dad! You won't regret it!" May happy she convinced her father to wait a little bit with an arrest warrant for him until she was absolutely sure about that Ash is the person who helped her.

"He's lucky I was there to rescue him later. I wonder how he survived that long against a machine like him."

The description of machine confused her dad. Thinking about how at first she meant how lacking of emotion he is with having no qualms about ending another life. Only people with some screws loose didn't value human life and the fugitive seemed to be made out of the same mold.

"The guy had freaking axes for arms!" What he didn't expect was the brunette yelling out a feature normal people don't have. Stunned he asked if he heard her right. May explained that when she and Ash were alone in the gym hall the killer started to shapeshift.

"He has axes for arms?" If this guy had powers too then they were in more trouble then the officer at first thought.

"Does anybody else know about it?"

Bad things could happen to his fellow police officers if his little girl with superpowers couldn't stop him first time round. With the idea that May knows exactly what he's about to do he needed to send her out again.

"Except for me and Ash? No. Don't think so."

"You got to get to him before anyone else does."

"We're on it!"

The father drove into an abandoned alleyway. The girl understanding what he did she touched her blue and white earring which started to change her hair and eye color. Disposing herself of her civilian clothes that covered most of her uniform the only thing missing were her facemask and gloves. Quickly putting them on May put a hand on the lever of the door to open and climbed up a rooftop.

With her out of view now Norman's thoughts turned to the boy who currently is a prime suspect for one of the people who destroyed a portion of the museum's exhibits. If Ash truly is who May and her partner think he is then he had plenty of questions for him to ask about his excursion that night.

And ask where all of a sudden these people with unnatural abilities come from while his wife and other gem wielders could hold it a secret for so long.

* * *

 **Urgh. Thanks to that exam I've got some serious catching up to do. I'm trailing a bit with this one so I sure got my work cut out in order to catch up.**

 **Anyway after not doing anything for so long regarding my stories I feel pumped to write again so I should be back on schedule soon. Until then I just got to keep my head down and just keep going.**

 **See you around.**


	17. Chapter 17

After looking for the brunette at all the places Dawn told him about, Ash didn't see a single hint of her. He even made a small detour to May's house to see if she was there. Now sitting on a roof across the Maple household he was thinking about his next move. When he arrived he could see that Norman's car wasn't there so Ash figured that he must've raced to the place where it all went down today to assist the police force.

He might give Dawn another call but he didn't want to worry her even more. He just had to keep looking for May, it was the best thing he could do now. With the warning that a killer was on the loose people locked their doors and closed the curtains while the sun was still starting to set. Pretty much nobody was on the streets now so he could move around a bit more freely than he expected. At least something went right for him today.

Still looking at May's home he noticed something peculiar. While all the streets were deserted a person that is wearing a black hoodie went to the house he'd been keeping watch over. He looked a bit to big for someone of May's posterior but he was still heading to the Maple household. With this change Ash decided to stick around just a little longer to see how it played out.

He could see the person knocking on the door but after a minute nobody opened up. The person in the hoodie kept banging on it losing patience the same way Ash started to do. Still nobody opening the door the hooded figure had enough. Shifting his lower arms beside him they changed into blades with a silver shine. The aura guardian looking from a distance found something else than his first objective.

It was the killer he locked blades with earlier. Even if he didn't found May the source of today's problems is just across the street barging into her home.

Ash ready to fight back could save both him and May if he managed to bring him in right now. But he needed to hurry so the rest of her family would not share the same fate. Quickly forming two blades in his hand he jumped off the roof he was observing from and sped into the house quietly.

"Come out! I know you're hiding here!"

Still on the look for his first target he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him. Ash seeing his chance was going for a hit even he would feel would hurt. Quickly wrapping his arms around the man in the hoodie the aura user locked his hands tight surprising the killer.

"What the!"

"GET OUT!"

With a roar the aura guardian tossed his enemy backwards through a wall. The killer flying quite fast smashed trough a wall back outside onto the street. Pulling himself off the ground he just saw two small objects flying towards him. Raising his arms he deflected the two throwing stars send his way. The way he blocked gave Ash the chance to close the gap between them and with a leap he stood before Bisharp now.

Using a kunai in both hands he kept Bisharp's lower arms away from the center of his body and gave the killer a massive kick in the gut that send him flying into a lamppost. Getting himself up again he finally got a good look on who his attacker is. Seeing the same character in blue who chased him away before he got angry. Twice was he denied his victim today already and a third time pushed him over the edge.

"You're gonna die for that!"

Ash without talking already formed two blades already. He was not in the mood with Bisharp and he didn't plan to go easy on him. Bisharp got up again and out of frustration he cleaved the lamppost he smashed against in half. The post falling down onto the street reminded Ash just how much he needed to watch out for those things.

"Game over kid! You're dead! This whole street is dead!"

He removed his black hoodie. The flesh on his stomach started to disappear with four ribs starting to show. His ribs were sharp, circular and looked every bit as dangerous as the weapons on his forearms. Kicking his shoes off his feet were long and pointy too. Ash thinking to himself he's fighting a Swiss army knife more than a human right now trying to figure how he can punch something that's a walking sword to begin with.

Seeing where he is Ash planted a kunai in the side of a circular drain cover thinking its useful for his current fight. Wedging it loosely with his foot he felt it dislodge a little and kept his heel on the edge of the knife. The cover is just what he needed right now.

Bisharp ran to him with his arms back leaving himself wide open. Ash planting his foot down on the edge of the kunai the drain cover shot out of the hole. Palm thrusting it in midair the cover flew straight to Bisharp's torso. The drain cover lodged itself in the extending pieces of metal that pretended to be his ribs and he fell back on the ground.

Getting up quickly he tried to dislodge the drain from himself. It was stuck and no matter how hard he pulled or pushed there was no movement in the thing. He couldn't cut it off without cutting himself so he was stuck with it until someone else removed it for him.

While Bisharp tried to remove the cover Ash already had set up his next move. He wanted to end it fast as possible to limit his exposure.

Ash allowed his enemy to close the distance and blade met aura. Swinging at each other with the intent of really inflicting pain the two sides moved at speeds you only see in movies. Blades clashing and bodies moving at inhuman pace neither managed to get the upper hand over the other.

Bisharp switched up his upper assault with a kick. Using another part of his body threw the young guardian off balance and he did a spinning slash just barely blocking the toes who were as piercing as the rest of him. Another low sweep took the footing underneath Ash and he fell down on his back.

Quickly jumping and now squatting over him with his full weight the killer twisted his blades and planted them down towards the boys head and neck. Ash deflected his strikes at the last second whizzing by his head. With his opponents lower arms now stuck in the street he head-butted his opponent square in the nose and he flinched. The aura guardian bended his knees, pulled his legs back and donkey kicked Bisharp off him on the cover he used for this exact purpose. He kipped up fast standing on his feet again.

" _AW! Is this whole guy made of metal!?"_ Rubbing his forehead it felt he ran headfirst into a brick wall. He could feel a lump forming on his forehead already that's going to bother him for some time. Making a note to get an icepack on it to stop the swelling when he gets home.

Forming three throwing stars in each hand he held them back for a bit. The shuriken held in between his fingers he waited for the perfect time to throw them while hiding them behind his back. Bisharp got up again and reached into his back pocket. Ash started to grin underneath his mask, he'd been waiting for this. Now just to time it right.

"Got ya!"

Throwing something out of his pocket Ash quickly threw his shuriken to the object Bisharp tossed. One of the stars making contact deflected the throw able back to Bisharp's feet and it exploded. A big bright flash ruptured into the killers eyes blinding him. The sound of the blast ringing his ears too two of five basic senses were taken from him now.

Swinging wildly around him he had no clue what was going on. Now with him somewhat more prone than before Ash took his chance.

" _I knew he'd toss another grenade sooner or later."_

The young guardian expecting one like earlier today waited patiently the entire time. He could not end the fight as quickly as he wanted so he played the waiting game till he lost his temper and threw one recklessly.

Jumping at Bisharp he made sure to dodge his swings close by before he performed a leg sweep dropping the villain. Quickly putting his feet on the blades the killer started to struggle even harder.

Blow after blow the aura guardian laid on him. Each time he hit him it felt like punching iron itself and even he could feel his knuckles starting to sting. But he kept wailing on him to prevent him from getting up.

After so many punches to the head Bisharp started to lean more than his own two feet. Ash increased the power of his punches before he did a jumping summersault kick launching Bisharp up, grabbed his leg in midair and slammed him down on the asphalt with enough force to shatter the road where he landed.

Still stirring the aura guardian smashed his fist into Bisharp's head. He didn't want to kill him but options were running out on how to contain him. His final hit seemed to do the trick. Now not moving anymore he still could see him breathing slowly finally managing to end this fight.

" _Now I just need a way to tie him up and leave him here."_

Joking to himself that aura ropes or whips would sure come in hand now. He just had to do with what he had. Forming blades in his hands he stabbed downwards and planted his knives in the ground just around the neck of the unconscious villain. He then made the same for both his arms and legs before going to the lamppost that was cut down earlier in his bout. Lifting it up with ease he dragged and placed it on Bisharp's body softly so the weight of it held him down but the sudden mass wouldn't crush him even more.

His entire body pinned down with kunai Ash was sure Bisharp now is more then enough secured for the police to just pick him up. Although they might need a magnet to lift his out of there. Hearing the sirens he was right on time and he left with a massive jump. He didn't want to be around for the aftermath with the police and possible witnesses who might have peeked in through their windows.

Jumping on the roof he came from he made a small detour till he was sure the police were no longer on his trail and could not follow him.

" _Why May? What did she do for someone to send an assassin after her?"_

Not one reason came to him in why the brunette is a target. Maybe it's because her dad is a cop but Norman can't be the only policemen with a daughter in the whole city. There had to be another reason on why she's targeted. Did it have something to do with the mass kidnapping?

" _Could he have something to do with those corpses me and Riley fought? And how does this Glaceon fit in? Where does she come from?"_

Each new day bringing more questions than answers Ash knows he might have to break his mother's rule about not going out in nights during a school week. He wondered if Riley managed to find something that will help them make sense of all the strange things that's been going on.

His stomach growled. Not eating anything since lunchtime and the hard work he's been putting in today drained a bunch of his energy.

" _After a quick meal I'll go looking for her again. Can't rest till I find her."_

* * *

Delia Ketchum was pacing back and forth the whole time n her house. When she saw a visitor today at her doorstep she knew that serious danger once again is happening in Veilstone City and that her son again threw himself into the middle of it. She made extra food due to her visitor and her son's rigid activity today.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be out there too?"

She would feel more at ease if her guest was with her boy instead of her. The visitor tried calming her down although he can understand where she's coming from.

"Calm down Delia. He's on his way home now."

Riley came to the Ketchum household after he kept sensing Ash's aura spike continuously. It wasn't like him to exert this much during the daytime not even when he found a spot to practice his aura constructions. Delia wishing she had her visitor's sensory capabilities since being able to feel where he is would definitely ease her protective motherly side.

"He's here." Hearing him say they went up the stairs to Ash's room wanting to get his version of what horrors occurred at school today.

Ash worked on taking his outfit off switched into a plain white t-shirt and some black training jeans. Feeling incredibly hungry after today he hoped his mom at least saved something for him. He desperately needed some of her good cooking right about now.

With Bisharp out of the way May might be a lot safer then before. Checking his phone he had a bunch of missed messages but he looked at the one Dawn send him a few minutes after he started the search for one of her best friends.

Reading the text he fell onto his bed dejected. He wasted hours looking for May while she was safe all along. Still a good thing came out of it after he decided to check her place. Hearing that someone came upstairs he put on a pair of slippers and when he heard knocking on the door he allowed her in. Taking a good guess on who it is he allowed her in.

"Come in mom!" Ash put away his outfit in his closet and he heard the door open.

Seeing her son Delia let out a huge sigh of relief. Hugging and checking him over the only thing wrong with him seemed a bump on his head. His knuckles a bit white from the punching he did Ash looked in well enough condition that nothing bad happened to him personally.

"Thank goodness. You're ok. This isn't good for my poor heart." Looking into his eyes she could see him smile.

"Sorry mom. I'm fine despite some small bruises." Flexing his muscles he showed her he's more than fine despite some minor injuries.

"Glad to hear you're ok." Hearing the voice he turned around and to his surprise the man who introduced him to aura stood inside the doorway too.

"Riley?"

As happy as he is to see him he still wondered what he was doing inside his house.

"I came here when I kept feeling your aura flare throughout the day."

The older of the two explained that he decided to came over to Ash's house to protect his mother. Knowing that Ash was set in school it had to be anything else than the black dressed figures who appeared to be undead. They seemed even more careful not to reveal themselves to the general public than they were.

"What did you do?"

"How about we discuss this over dinner? I'll go and heat it up for you."

Miss Ketchum suggested while the thought of filling his stomach sounded like a great one. Making their way to the table Ash had some explaining to do and he told everything he went through today which started from his 'self defense classes' till getting back home. As Riley listened to his story he started to worry a bit about the future and the additional threats on the horizon knowing that their skills as aura users is going to be tested more than they could've imagined at first.

* * *

 **Another fight/battle. With another one running in my main story it shows again that planning isn't my strongest side. At least with this one I can relax next chapter since most of that one is ready.**

 **See you around.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Right mom! I'm off to Riley's!"

Ash's friend invited him over to train some more. With the appearance of all the people lately Riley invited him to come over to his place and sharpen their skills together. Just as a precaution he wore a sports jacket with some wide pants in which he put his outfit under. Carrying his mask in one of his pockets he at least was prepared to jump in faster if something happened.

The doorbell ran just before Ash got out of the house. His mother having the day off watched TV on the couch.

"I'll get it."

Ash's protective instinct kicked in. Putting his left arm behind his back a blade showed up quickly in it. If it was an unfriendly person he could immediately stab him in the arm when he opened the door. Peaking through the looking glass Delia saw her son's weapon vanish. Who ever it is on the other side wasn't looking to get stabbed by her son. He opened the door and the older woman saw one of Ash's classmates standing there.

"May. Nice to see you after so long. How's the rest of the family?" Delia welcoming her it was nice to see the girl in one piece after the whole ordeal she and her son went through at school. Wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt and jeans she finished her look with a light blue bow on top of her head.

"Doing well miss Ketchum. Dad is overworked a little but mom and Max are doing fine."

Ash glad to hear she and her family are doing fine. At least he got away with his identity a secret when he tossed Bisharp out of the Maple house.

"So why are you here?" Ash asked why May was visiting him. For someone who just had survived an assassination attempt she wasn't looking all that worried.

"I decided to check on you. Going somewhere?" May seeing the tracksuit Ash put a spin to it.

"Just going for a run."

"Mind waiting for a few minutes? Can we talk?"

"I guess."

Even if Riley was expecting him he just had to make up lost time by doing a bit of free running. Although it could be a little suspicious he'd seen people do it sometimes at night during his patrols and video's online.

"So Ash. How did you manage to survive that long against him?"

May's question not what he was prepared for he had created a story to cover his tracks whenever he gets back to school. Standing face to face with May against Bisharp the killer was headline news today with footage of him being taken into custody with the help of a giant car magnet which lifted him off pavement Ash had pinned him down too.

"Luck I guess. I just used everything I know about fighting and waited for my chance to escape. Which came after that person with the ice powers came around."

May knowing she referred to her now. So far their stories matched until he got away with his backpack. Still if he is the one her spirit partner is thinking about she wanted an opinion.

"What do you think about him or her?" Feigning not knowing her gender thanks to the betting pot Gary set up at school it was money she'd never see again.

"I've only seen her for a second. I'm not sure what to think."

He really was making things up as he went along. All to make the Maple family not suspicious about the real source of his ability to fight considering the girls father was working for the police who had put the bounty on his head making it quite awkward for him to be here.

"Are you familiar with the blue vigilante that fought in the museum? There are rumors he was at your school. Plus his fight right in front of our home with Bisharp."

"No. I don't think I saw him. I thought he only came out during night."

" _ **He's quite good in covering up his stories."**_

Looking around him Ash heard a voice he couldn't pinpoint. It sounded like an older woman's but he was sure it wasn't his mother speaking. Delia was still watching TV on the report of what her son did. With his apprehension of the killer he was sure to have created some goodwill after his museum fight which he was still a fugitive for.

"Did you say something?" The brunette showing a faint smile.

" _ **He's the one alright. Found him." **_May's spirit partner confirming the guy who rescued her is indeed Ash May felt more confident around him.

"Can we go to your room? Your mom might freak out if she sees this."

"Uhm…kay."

Letting May come inside they went upstairs and went inside his bedroom. With clothes all over the floor and his desk a mess he apologized not wanting to look like a slouch.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't had much time to clean up. So what is it you want to show me?"

May removed one of her brown bangs and showed the jewelry she carried round. Tapping the jewel with her index finger Ash and Delia could see May's hair color change from a brown to the unique white and blue he only knows from Glaceon. Her blue eyes turning so deep they couldn't be considered human anymore May completed her partial transformation. Ash recognizing the person in front of him without the facemask but the eyes and hair gave it away.

"Wait!? You're Glaceon?!"

"That's right, aura guardian."

May spilling out the type of people he belonged too Ash couldn't believe she figured out his identity. He was sure to give out no hints and to keep communication to the public to a minimum. Seeing the boy on edge May took one of her friends sayings that there's no need to worry.

"Your secret is safe with me. You could've unmasked me at any time when I was out but you didn't. You don't have to worry about me not returning the favor. As long as you don't tell others."

May making a deal that if Ash threw out her name then she'd throw his out on the street too. Trying to get his head around it the brunette was just as capable as he is in a fight. May had never shown anything out of the ordinary at school so she was just as good at concealing her powers as he and Riley were. Dawn never mentioned the icy heroine at all and she is one of May's best friends. Or did the blue haired girl knew and hid it from him just as she hid Ash's powers from her friends?

"How do you know what I did when you were out?" Thinking that the icy figure was unconscious the whole time he was stunned to hear she knew everything he did while she slept like a baby.

" _ **I told her."**_

"What is that voice I keep hearing?" Still looking for the mysterious voice the spirit confessed.

" _ **I'm Glaceon. Well, the real one. May took on my name and started doing the same thing you do with your aura. Beating bad guys. You can only hear me since you're an aura guardian."**_

Seeing the confused look on his face May returned her hair and eyes back to the ones she was born with. Maybe seeing the face he's more familiar with might help with Ash coming to terms to her secret.

"I know you're confused but give us the time to explain. If I wanted you arrested I would've called dad. I'm not snitching you to my dad."

"Does your dad know about this?"

" _ **He knows. He married my former host."**_

"Former host? You mean your mom?"

" _ **Who else? It's a family tradition. Let us explain."**_

* * *

May and Glaceon gave the aura guardian the rundown of how their union worked. Telling a short history of May's family the girl turned out to be the same way her mother and ancestors when they chose to take up the mantle.

"Who else knows about you?" May wondered if anyone else knew Ash's big secret.

"My mom, the other guy you saw me earlier with and Dawn."

"Dawn knows about you?" May raised an eyebrow. She did do a pretty good job about not blurting out Ash's power but why tell a normal girl like her of all people?

"Sometimes I visit her at nights for a quick fill me up. What about you? Who knows?"

" _ **Caroline, Norman and Max. You are the first one outside of the family and other gem users to hear it."**_

Giving the privilege to the boy there might be other people who her fellow gem users out of their families who know about the family lines through history and help them in protecting the world as supporters. Now with the big shocks out of the way the brunette gave Ash an overdue apology since they're allies now.

"First, sorry that I pelted you two with quite the hailstorm. I never meant to kill you, just get you off my back."

"You don't kill. I found that out at school." Ash's response not what she was expecting.

"How?"

"If you can create ice from nowhere you can make stalactites or mites all around and pierce the guy when you wanted. Either it melts faster then you can make it or you held back on purpose not to kill him."

The young heroine surprised that Ash is so observant. He seemed to have a knack for quickly coming up with strategies on the fly. How he executed Bisharp's defeat was pretty interesting in how he took his grenades and turned it against him.

"Also I want your help with something."

"Sure?" Ash wanting to help May didn't understand what she would've wanted but it's something he's pretty adapt in.

"You can make weapons out of thin air. Teach me how to create weapons from nowhere like you do."

"Can't you already do that? You can make ice out of nothing." Glaceon commented on May's crafting skills saying they aren't as advanced as he thinks they are.

" _ **So far May can only form and sculpt ice on an area. She can't just freeze whatever she looks at from a distance. She needs a surface." **_

The girl went further in on why she wanted it.

"If I'm in a fight I can't take my time making them. And I want to throw them and immediately create a new weapon like you do. Mom saw your fight and you can just pull out a new one without worrying. I want that too."

"What kind of weapon do you have in mind?"

"Tonfa's. They're like police batons." Knowing that the boy is a big fan of martial arts movies she used the correct term for the weaponry she trained with in her spare time.

"I've read about them. Never made them. Give me a minute."

Taking a deep breath Ash put his hands outward. May eyeing his hands too warning to see the blue glow come from him from up close. Glaceon told her a bit about Ash's type of powers but seeing it in person with her own eyes excited her. Thinking about the shape of a baton that the police carry around Ash started to focus. A small stick formed in his hands after a minute. Concentrating a bit more the stick protruded a small section in which to hold the weapon from.

"Like these?" Ash asked holding it out to her while May nodded her head eagerly.

"So tell me how to make them already! Is there a trick to it?"

"No trick. I just visualize it and it appears."

"It took you a long time though."

"I'm not used to batons."

The stick vanished in his hands. Ash formed a kunai in his left and three shuriken between his fingers in his right hand in under a second. That's more the speed and type of crafting the brunette was looking for.

"These on the other hand I can form in my sleep."

Looking to a dart board he had on his wall for target practice Ash threw the kunai straight in the bull's-eye and the throwing stars in the small green circle around it with each one hitting a perfect mark. The four objects disappearing in thin air because he wanted it May not willing to be outdone felt the need to show off a bit too.

Touching her earing her hair and eyes turned again. Touching Ash's floor with her hands an small castle that reached her middle shot out from his floor. It had multiple towers and a draw bridge that was open with the plank of it engraved with her and Glaceon's name.

"Cool huh?"

"I'd say it is but then I would be making an ice pun."

"Just leave the ice puns to me. Don't go stealing my material."

"Don't worry. That's for the people we throw in jail."

Joking about jail May had something to tell him.

"Remember the guy that dad took in custody in your garden the night of the big kidnapping?"

"Yeah." Remembering the suited man well enough after trying to kidnap his mother and nearly breaking multiple bones in his body.

"He's dead. Died in prison."

Ash can't say exactly he deserved his fate. He preferred to let him rot in prison with all the others who aided him that night. Secretly wondering if May also knew about the real identity of the masked characters he and Riley had a run in with.

"They're still performing the autopsy but with all the cuts in his body Bisharp is the prime suspect."

Finding it a bit ironic he might've helped the police catch the guy who killed the one who tried to kidnap Delia he found it weird that May knew all this. Didn't the police uphold a strict policy of not telling people outside the force things that didn't concern them?

"Isn't your dad risking his job by telling you this?"

"The moment he found out mom was Glaceon and kept it hidden he's at risk of getting fired. He sends his regards for all the bad guys you and your friend knock out for the police."

May wanted to meet the taller person with Ash. The more the merrier after all.

"Can you introduce me to your friend? I'll keep his secret too."

"I'll give him a call and see what he says. I will put in a good word for you since I know I can trust you now."

"So. Partners then?" May holding out her hand for a handshake Ash took it.

"Sure."

Shaking hands signaling the partnership May accidently froze Ash's hand. A chunk of ice enveloping his right May returned her hair and eyes back to normal. Telling Ash the person who bothered him was dead May forgot that her changed form was still on.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Smashing the ice with his left hand little cubes fell to the floor.

"Look my dad expects me and Glaceon. I'll hear about your friend later ok?"

"You need help?" Ash offering to help the two out. May said it was nothing to worry about.

"Not really. It's just a family business not related to our powers."

" _ **Nice meeting you Ash. Here's to a safe partnership."**_

Glaceon happy she finally got to communicate to a person not related to her. Talking to family alone gets boring after some time and aura guardians were a welcome change of pace.

"You too Glaceon. It was nice meeting you."

May said her goodbye's for now and hurried back home leaving Ash with enough to think about. Ash pulled out his phone and he called Riley. Their training had to be a bit later since this couldn't wait.

" _ **Where are you? You're late and I didn't sense any aura flares from you."**_

"Sorry about that. But I just figured out who the ice user is and well…you're not gonna believe this."

* * *

 **See you around.**


	19. Chapter 19

A girl with black hair and blood red eyes stood on a balancing beam wearing a style that was passed down through generations. Moving effortlessly over it she spun and jumped on one leg. Dawn had run back to Lila's office for some more training and stayed there after visiting her friend Leona. Spending the night over she stayed there for the next couple of days brushing up on her skills. After the attempted murder on her friend May she grew determined to protect her next time he came back for her.

"When do I really get to go out there? I know training is necessary but I have to get out of here."

She started to get impatient. She wanted to expand her boundaries and finally go out there as her alter ego that ran in the family. She spend every last minute of her spare time recently bonding with her partner and discovering her new physical limits when tapping into the earrings power.

Jumping long range to a set of uneven bars she landed perfectly on the lower one. The bar bended slightly but it held her weight so she bended over to grab the higher one and hang from it.

" _ **Getting tired of Lila's office already? "**_

Dawn meanwhile turned on the beam and launched herself in the air. Performing four screws in the air she had finished them quickly enough to grab hold of the bar with time to spare.

"No. It's just I expected to go out there sooner you know."

Stopping her swinging she held a vertical handstand with just her left arm. Still getting used to her agility that shouldn't be humanly possible.

" _ **Even if your physique and stamina goes beyond a normal human you aren't ready for a fight yet."**_

The natural blue haired girl didn't even stop a purse snatcher. People who can use aura, metamorphosis, ice powers and other individuals with non human restrictions were too dangerous to engage for her. She grasped the basics of combat pretty well but her advanced tactics were lacking cause the newest carrier of the earring needed a lesson when it came to having powers like hers.

" _ **A little exercise on the streets wouldn't be so bad. You have to learn to travel around town too. Tonight you're going to go through the city only a few can do."**_

" _Yes!"_

Hearing that her spirit partner finally gave her permission to go out she was incredibly excited. It would be the first time she'd get to use her powers in the field and despite the lack of combat she wanted to know how it felt when Ash could jump between roofs so easily when he sometimes came over for a quick bite.

" _ **Call your mom first. "**_

" _Bummer!"_

Dawn leaped off the bar and landed perfectly on the landing pad. Taking a towel from a bench she wiped the sweat of her forehead. Taking a drink from a bottle of water still in her disguise she started to feel over her stomach. With all the walkout she's been doing her belly started to show some hints of muscles. Not wanting to turn into a muscular freak she kept herself to a strict training regime.

Opening the secret hatch leading to Lila's penthouse Dawn jumped down without taking the ladder downstairs. Knowing that nobody can see her in disguise through the windows she crashed on Lila's sofa. Grabbing her phone Dawn called her home number.

Umbreon kept quiet just observing Dawn's actions. Normally when a descendant gets to out with permission for the first time to use their powers they were normally jumping up and down to tell their parents.

" _ **She's surprisingly calm about…"**_

"Mom! I'm going out tonight with Umbreon!"

" _ **And there it is. "**_ The spirit thinking that some things never change in the bloodline.

" **One moment!"** Before Johanna would set her free there were some things to take care off.

"Yes?" The youngest Berlitz knows that her mother had put in some restrictions when it came to this.

"Not you. Her." The former model wishing to speak to her ancestor instead.

" _ **Yes?"**_

"Wait? You can communicate over the phone?" Dawn only thinking that a physical presence nearby was enough to talk. It told she's yet to discover just exactly she's capable off now and with not enough battle experience to really get into action.

" **Is she ready?"**

" _ **I'm only taking Dawn out for a run. Nothing more."**_

" **Just a run huh? Promise me you hold her to one rule tonight."**

" _ **No fighting. I already said it to her and I intend to keep Dawn to that one."**_ Umbreon beating Johanna to the punch. She wasn't letting this to getting to her head and be way over it.

" **Good that we agree on it."** Even if the spirit promised to take care of her daughter Johanna's motherly instinct kicked in. It wasn't every day your little girl was going to go out for the first time and test her powers.

" _ **If things go south she can always hide in the shadows. No need to worry. The only injuries she will pick up tonight is if she lands wrong, which won't happen."**_

" **Where are you going with her?"** Johanna wanting to know what the training area will be. Preferring something out of the busy streets of Veilstone City a bit more remote place would be better for Dawn.

" _ **The docks."**_

She already had set out a course for Dawn to follow. The layout might've changed a lot since she took Johanna there when they started but the things she needed for Dawn to do should still be there for use.

" **Same course as what you did with me?"**

" _ **If the harbor is still the same."**_

" **Ok. Now for you."**

"Yes mom?"

" **Be careful. I know you must be excited to finally go out there but as your mother I beg you to listen to Umbreon tonight and not go making your own decisions."**

"No need to worry mom! I'll be sure to do whatever she says. I'll come back home first thing in the morning."

" **Love you sweetheart."**

"Love you mom!"

Hanging up the phone Dawn started to do cartwheels in excitement.

" _ **I would tell to take a preemptive night nap but you're probably itching to get out there. Just try and take it."**_

Despite Umbreon advising her host to get some rest Dawn wouldn't shut an eye. She was looking forward to this moment for the longest time. With the sky finally turning dark she looked out the windows of the penthouse for the last time.

" _ **Here's a little test for you when you get there. Sneak inside through the front gate without someone spotting you."**_

" _Isn't that illegal?"_

" _ **As long as you don't get seen it's legal. And you're not stealing anything. Just inspecting the area for bad guys."**_

"Still not done training?"

"Lila?"

"You're still dressed like you're planning to go out." The stylist finished today's work of running her business when she got back to her penthouse to check on her current roommate.

"I am going out. Umbreon lets me play outside."

"Big day for you isn't it then?"

"You bet it is!"

"Do I need to drop you off somewhere or will you manage?"

" _ **Take the ride. Your stamina isn't big enough to cover the distance from here."**_

Frustrated that the spirit didn't trust her enough to cover long distances but will do as she says.

"Umbreon says I have to take the ride."

"I'll drive you to the docks."

"How did you know?" Dawn couldn't believe the stylist knew her destination.

"Your mother told me once her first trip with the powers were at the docks. Figured she's doing it again with you."

Putting on her regular clothes over her costume she returned her eyes and hair back to normal. Taking the elevator and getting out of the building into Lila's car the stylist drove her someway to her testing ground. Arriving at the destination Dawn touched her jewel and her hair and eyes changed again.

"Good luck Umbreon." The stylist wishing Dawn a good night went back to her office. Dawn raced out of the car into a sidestreet.. With nobody seeing her she could see the main entrance of the area she's supposed to stealth her way through. There was a line of trucks and multiple booths where security personnel were stationed. Checking a booth were the line was short she wanted to get into that line.

Looking around for something to use Dawn could see a truck reaching the front gate. Having seen in movies how people snuck in she figured she grabbed the underside of it and make her way in that way.

Sticking to the dark spots as much as possible she came near the truck. Hiding under it for a second to catch her breath she looked for something to hold onto. Seeing nothing where she can get a solid grip on to ride the truck as well she needed to get out underneath it before it would drive away.

The girl waited for a moment till she was sure the coast was clear. Right at that time two security people checked the underside of the truck. Thanks to her earring Dawn blended into the shadow that was cast under the vehicle.

" _ **These are innocent people. Don't lay a hand on them or this partnership is over!"**_

Umbreon warning her not to touch them in any way. The objective of this exercise was to sneak in and out without the crew or anyone realizing they were ever there.

" _Umbreon? There's no shadow to hide in and get over there."_

" _ **Think outside the box. Go for style points**_. _**You can't use the shadows but you still have other things others don't have."**_

"All clear! Go on!"

One of the guards yelled at the truck driver after inspecting his papers giving him the ok to pass through the gates. Dawn starting to panic a bit but with one of the men having his back turned she jumped into his shadow.

"What's wrong Sly?"

The man on the right asked his coworker while the truck was driving away. With the engine out of hearing they went back to their station with Dawn hiding in a human sized shadow. While walking back the mans shadow she was in he turned.

"Just have the suspicion something is following me."

Dawn held her breath and started to get frightened beyond belief. Never before has she felt so scared with the droopy gaze of the man feeling like daggers into her eyes. Frozen like a statue Dawn didn't make a single noise but she could feel her heart beat in her throat.

"Could be just a moth man. Those things come alive at night when the lights go on. Maybe you shouldn't have taken that third nightshift."

"Can't wait for it to be dawn so I can sleep."

Hearing her name being spoken out Dawn started to lose it. Why couldn't she have gotten something that didn't require a short distance and nerves of steel to pull off. The men turned around and walked to their station with the girl sneaking behind them.

Getting inside their tollbooth the stealthy character jumped on the roof of it. The thud echoing back in the booth Dawn quickly jumped away before one of them could get outside.

"Hear that?"

"It's a seagull man."

"Must be a pretty big one then."

" _We're here. Now what?"_

Not wanting to do that anytime soon Dawn asked her companion why here of all places. She was in the middle of a container shipyard not nothing much more but a bunch of boxes laying around.

" _ **To your left. Climb the crane however you like."**_

Eyeing the tall structure it was certainly bigger from close by compared to seeing from a distance or in a book. Dawn was let down that after what she went through going to the top of a construction crane was not exciting at all after the trip over here on the rooftops.

" _ **Without using the stairs."**_

Umbreon throwing another spanner in the works Dawn had to work for it unlike any other. Running to crane she did a jump which landed her on the cross-section which went through the entire length of the structure.

Jumping and vaulting left and right she made her way up the crane till she reached the control cabin. With one last jump she landed on top of the cabin. Umbreon challenged her to go further and walk over the long section in which the wrench of the crane ran to the end the crane hook went down.

Reaching the edge she looked out over the harbor. Seeing ships in the distance they were nothing but tiny lights. Looking down seeing people at work nobody noticed she was basically looking down on them all. Staying in Lila's building helped with getting rid of any fear of heights and her hours on the balancing beam put to good use right now.

" _What a view. This would make a great profile picture if I had my camera."_

" _ **Go down."**_

Dawn turned on her feet and walked back to the centerpiece of the crane. Not with gravity working with her she felt confident as long as she didn't slip.

" _ **Not through the crane again. Find a way down without jumping at the end."**_

Umbreon stopping Dawn again she looked all around her. Seeing nothing but a steep drop on the other end she protested.

"How do I get down?"

" _ **Figure it out yourself."**_

Her new host needed to learn to let go of what her mind tells her what isn't possible. Her whole life she was bound by the laws of physics and kept telling herself 'there's no way I can do that' instead 'of how can I do it with what I have at my disposal?' Learning new limits that don't apply to others is a tricky part of learning how to be a true protector and it was hardest with people who lacked imagination. Hanging around with Dawn the girl had some at least when designing clothes. Umbreon hoped she could implement it in a way to her actions outside.

"Hey there!"

The new voice startling Dawn she lost her balance. Trying to lean her weight backwards to regain her footing gravity had other idea's and pulled her down with an invisible force. Preparing for the longest drop she'll ever experience and a landing that would be the last one she'll ever make she started to fear for her life and that she'd die on her first night out she panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her fall stopped. She still felt weightless but there was no momentum. Just a chill.

Feeling something cold touch her leg she looked for what caught her. A figure dressed like her only this one had white and blue as a color motive compared to her black and yellow one. An icy spike trapped her leg preventing her from falling further.

"Get me up!" Before the new person could introduce herself Dawn demanded that she would help get her to her feet again.

Smiling at her at finally meeting one like herself the icy heroine was not expecting their first meeting to go like this.

She seemed to be of her age at least. Also the distressed tone of the heroine sounded familiar but she couldn't tell why over the fact she's still panicking while dangling halfway off the edge. Recognizing the same style of outfit she wore too the others eyes were so red May wouldn't believe that color existed.

"You are Umbreon right?"

The icy heroine pulled the shadow heroine back up on the structure. Now that Dawn somewhat had solid ground again she was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden showing of the one Ash talked about in person.

" _She knows me?"_

" _ **She's another gem holder like you. Of course she knows who you are. Unlike you she actually got to hear it from her parents without getting abducted. And yes, I'm still bitter about what your mom did. Anyway meet Glaceon."**_

The other gem holder still smiling to her joked a bit over their first meeting.

"Don't slip! We barely got to know each other sis!"

* * *

 **May and Dawn meet. Let's see how this turns out.**

 **Haven't got much to say at the end of these.**

 **See you around.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Sis?" Dawn confused at the tag the icy heroine gave her. As far as she knew she was the only child of her mother. She could see Glaceon smiling over it.

"Well yeah. It might be a couple of hundred of generations but we're still related."

The girl referring to the descendants of the original angels. Since they shared the same blood although faint Dawn was still a sibling of hers in a way. Specifically a grand child times infinite of the spirit who lived in her earring.

"So can you hear my spirit?"

" _ **And you can hear me."**_ A voice that was not as deep as her own and not coming from her earring Dawn heard the spirit in the jewel the human Glaceon carried along. It sounded a bit more friendly than her own but she still felt a certain chill in them.

" _ **How far is your host Icy?"**_ The shadow spirit somewhat happy to see one of her sisters again called her out by a nickname that ran while they still had their bodies.

" _ **She's getting there Blacky. Still a work in progress but she's doing well enough. How long have had her as your host?"**_

" _Icy? Blacky?"_ Dawn confused over the names being thrown around the two spirits went back and forth.

" _ **A few months. You?"**_

" _ **Just under two weeks."**_ The ice spirit laughing a little at her sister who drew the short end of the stick this time.

" _ **A real rookie huh? First time for her?"**_

" _ **It is."**_

"Can we have a turn now?" The human host of Glaceon wanted to talk more with her counterpart. Getting a bit annoyed it was nice to listen to a family reunion but she wanted to talk more about seeing one like herself finally after carrying the torch alone for so long.

"I'm Glaceon. Nice to meet you! Black suits you! And those eyes say it all really. You look real scary if you stare or glare with them. You are the one with shadow powers right?"

The cold heroine excitedly taking in the appearance of her fellow gem wielder inspected her. May found it exciting finally meeting another like her. Maybe later she can introduce her to Ash and let their little hero gang grow larger if his partner accepted them so that this can be the beginning of a great partnership of heroes.

"Thanks I guess." Dawn not really sure what to make of it. She seemed friendly enough. Ash had given her a small description but Dawn didn't know what to say to another like her. Umbreon wasn't much help either besides a short introduction to the human.

"So what do you think off me? Don't I look cool?"

" _ **Cold puns, really?" **_Umbreon embarrassed her sister still kept hanging on to those old jokes.

" _ **Better cold than dark blacky."**_

"How did you get here?" Dawn grateful she caught her wondered what her 'sis' is doing here.

"This is always the spot where a spirit takes their new gem holder out for the first time. I occasionally go back here to see if there's another one of us around. And here you are! Why don't you join me for tonight? Show you the ropes a bit and show you what you can really do."

May having a good idea could use a bit of physical company. At least until Ash and his partner agreed to let her know just who the latter is.

" _ **Don't spoil things. Let her figure out things herself." **_The shadow spirit told her not to show anything advanced when it comes to her skills.

"She has you on a leash huh? Still remember my first time. Took me a while to figure it out but eventually I gathered enough bravery to get down from here."

"You did the same? What did you do?" Any small hint will be welcome to get down from the crane without shattering every bone in her legs.

"I'm letting you figure it out. Instruction of them." Pointing to her earring May went through the same learning experience. The only way to help the new Umbreon was to help her as little as possible cause she needed to realize the same thing she did.

"Meet you at the bottom."

To show off her mastered agility Glaceon flipped and did cartwheels all the way back the tall section of the crane grabbing the edge and launching herself down putting her feet on a vertical section and slid down with ridiculous ease as if she were gliding down the wall.

Seeing a long line underneath through the crane rafters she figured it must be the winch of the crane. Looking where it went Dawn looked down at where the winch was tightly secured at a weight that was on the ground.

" _Another way down. Down."_

Finding her way down it was just the matter of getting there now. Where the winch went down there was no safe way to reach it without taking a leap or swinging over it. Taking deep breaths to prepare herself Dawn knew it was now or never.

" _Here it goes!"_

Holding her breath she jumped off it and grabbed the edge of the crane she swung to the cable. The feeling of not touching anything for a few seconds felt alien until she grabbed the line and held on to it. Sliding down gently using her grip and legs it took a few minutes till her feet touched the ground again where Glaceon was already waiting for her.

"Not much style yet. It really is your first time huh?" The human host of the ice spirit telling the other was really just getting used to her abilities.

" _ **So far we've been keeping it simple. She's still getting used to her new body."**_

" _ **You are way too slow on your drop. There's a faster way that's more stylish."**_ Glaceon said which made Dawn raise an eyebrow.

"Stylish?" Dawn not understanding why style and execution is important above survival.

" _ **You have to look good while doing it. " **_Umbreon said copying her sisters response.

"Isn't it about just getting the job done?"

" _ **Of course it is. But we angels always did something with a certain style. Making people believe we're not human is part of the course."**_

May had a better idea which could be a bit of fun for all of them and to show the new girl how to be moving around the city the will way her spirits demanded in the long run.

"Try and catch me."

Pointing over to a tower that was lit up in the distance Dawn found it weird she challenged her to a game of tag. Glaceon looked at her and smiled giving the new girl a challenge.

"Tag me before I get to the top of that tower there. No powers, just pure agility."

May knowing she can make ice ramps to launch herself while her other is stuck to the shadows. Just by making one of them she can clear more distance than Umbreon could ever jump on her own beating the rookie with ease.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

Even before Umbreon was ready Glaceon set off. Jumping up onto a stack of containers three stories high she stuck her tongue out in a playful way daring her to catch her.

" _ **Get a move on! "**_Umbreon yelling in her ear to pick up the pace.

Dawn ran up and jumped just as high as the former did. Glaceon already cleared a jump in which usually a forklift drove between them. Waving to her Glaceon was already planning to go a bit further than this.

"Let's go a bit higher ok?" The ice character not even losing breath over it climbed up a lamppost and jumped on a roof nearby. Umbreon followed her the same way and now stood on the roof too. Glaceon was already on the other side of it challenging her to catch her.

" _Isn't it just a friendly race?"_

" _ **We're all siblings. We're all competitive and hate to be shown up by the other. Get a move on rookie!"**_

" _Hard to believe there were eight of you like this."_

A sibling rivalry existing out of eight children who had superpowers must've been lively. If one wasn't careful they'd get frozen and whatever other abilities the gems held. Dawn could feel her lungs burning and her heart pounding. Even with her basic stamina doing cheers for the school team she never felt this worn out after twenty minutes. Still enough to complain about the shadow spirit making fun of her despite her best efforts.

Jumping over and on containers, climbing ropes, swinging off ledges and jumping and balancing on lampposts Glaceon purposefully took a wrong turn at times to throw Umbreon off the chase and extend the length of it. She wanted to tire the new girl out enough so that she wouldn't even be able to reach the top of the tower they were heading too.

Glaceon reached the top first while Umbreon was still halfway up the mast. May waited for about twenty seconds more on top before Umbreon reached it. Seeing the new person catch her breath May made a small pike of ice to sit on, on the top of the tower.

"No stamina yet? That's going to ruin you in a fight."

Commenting on how easy it was for her to tire out the black figure finally reached the top. The human Glaceon sitting on a pike of ice Dawn still clutched herself to the tower.

"You…make it…look so easy." Out of breath Dawn needed a rest. Chasing her was one thing but actually catching up was impossible for her right now. It showed her just how much of a way she had to go with her exercises.

"That's because it is once you get the hang of it. The fighting part is a whole different story." The masked May warning her over the real danger of the job. The travelling around town stuff becomes repetition after some time like walking down a street. The fighting not so much.

"I'm still learning though. Safe to say my previous showing nearly cost me my head."

Her fight with Bisharp not going as planned it reminded her that she needed to train more. A feeling that more people like him were going to show up in the future and that it will put her mettle as a protector to the test once more. She couldn't count on Ash all the time to bail her out.

"You say it so casually." Dawn having caught her breath asked her just how long it took for her to start and finish a fight.

" _ **It all depends on how you yourself are. Some do it in the first week. Others in two years or just simply give up. Like your mom."**_ Umbreon answering her question Glaceon jumped in.

" _ **Your previous host gave up? Sorry about that sis. If it makes you feel better her mom used me as an ice cream cooler in later years."**_

"You do help make mom the best sundaes though. They are delicious!"

" _ **Not funny."**_

"How long did it take for you to beat your first bad guy?" The human Glaceon back on topic now responded with her first experience.

"A month. He wrecked an ATM and I froze his account with force." Another ice pun thrown in Dawn hoped she never went into dark humor.

"Was it scary?"

"I was more scared about unnecessarily hurting anyone to much. Hard to hold back if you don't know your own strenght exactly. They deserve what's coming to them but I don't want to kill them."

With the learning curve she had to climb and all the information to process Dawn never considered the idea of taking a life. After seeing an attempted murder in person she couldn't stomach the idea of taking one herself pretty sure she's unable too when it's really necessary.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Dawn asked the other three.

"Not in person. Can't say the same for them." May referring to the spirits they carry around Umbreon answered for her sister as well.

" _ **We're thousands of years old. You don't live this as long as we do and do this without taking a life so I've seen a fair share being taken."**_ The ice spirit telling what she went through in that taking a life was occasionally going to happen.

" _ **But taking a life should always be a last resort. I'm not exactly proud of it. You prevent lives from being taken, never be the cause of it."**_

Umbreon being the same in saying that she's seen her fair share of deaths in her existence. Even if the sisters were all competitive there was one thing they took the sibling rivalry to far with it's the amount of lives taken. One with the least amount wins and so they always kept their count as low as possible even if common sense said they should just kill it.

" _ **You can't think that just because you have powers you can save everyone. People can still get hurt. As much as we want it we can't be everywhere at once. While we're talking there might be another robbery going on somewhere or another officer getting shot."**_

Glaceon said that it was a part of life if she chose to keep doing this. The power is great and all but the responsibility and weight to use it isn't meant for everyone to bear.

" _ **You will see people die eventually. If you can't stand that idea you better quit now."**_

Umbreon being incredibly blunt with her host she figured it was time to stop any daydreaming she might have about being a hero. The ice human seemed to have set a goal and motivation for herself but she wanted to know what it.

" _ **Why do you want to do this? What is your reason for fighting and risking your life? " **_Glaceon's host didn't have to think for long.

"I'm doing this because I want to protect the people who protect us. I have powers the police don't have. Every day they go on duty they're risking their lives to keep normal people safe."

May being raised herself by a police officer know just how hard it is to sit at home and wait for him. There was always a chance he'd get himself into a dangerous situation he'd might never come back from or be crucially injured having to fight for his life. The moment she got this power she promised her dad to help him and the police force with things they can't handle themselves.

"I'm watching over them the same way they watch over us. The police is protecting the public, I'm protecting the police. I owe it to them for all they did while I was growing up and help them out whenever I hear sirens or things get out of hand. The kidnapping and killer examples of it."

"That's a great reason." Dawn saying that because her only reason to fight so far was to help her friend and her mother stay safe.

" _ **What's yours? Why do you want to fight and risk your life**_?" The ice spirit asked her in return.

Dawn always had the intention to help Ash but after hearing how Glaceon was already thinking further than that changed something. The ice heroine took matters into her own hands and had a goal away from helping a friend out with the current case he and his detective friend were on. If she really kept the mantle of Umbreon she needed a reason to fight and keep herself busy that went beyond protecting just her mother in case another mass kidnapping occurred.

Hearing sirens in the distance of the harbor the two saw the flashing red and blue lights moving towards the harbor from the top of the tower. Glaceon jumped up and balanced her self on the top with ease.

"I'm gonna check what that's all about. You coming?"

Before Dawn could respond Glaceon already jumped down and raced for the cars heading to the harbor. Her dad might not be on duty tonight but she wasn't going to let any other officer get unnecessarily hurt in case there might be another like Bisharp slashing around.

Seeing her 'sis' move at a pace she can't follow Dawn wondered if she should go too despite not being ready.

"Umbreon?"

" _ **If you stay hidden in the shadows then yes."**_

With her leash a bit loose now Dawn chased Glaceon hoping to catch a glimpse of what her true power really is put into practice and who the ice hero is underneath her mask.

* * *

 **Not much again for this one.**

 **And yes I know what happened today but I'm not spoiling it for people who haven't watched yet. I'll give my take on it another time.**

 **All I know is a huge amount of fanfics over the next few months are going to start in a certain way. Take a shot if it does.**

 **See you around.**


	21. Chapter 21

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

The Veilstone police department arrived at the docks answering a call someone made about a bunch of suspicious characters entering a freight ship and taking the crew hostage. Smoke started to come from the ship the intruders were on and the sound of gunshots were echoing throughout the area.

"Put your weapons down and surrender!"

"Don't come closer! Unless you want to get someone shot!"

One of the intruders dressed in full body armor used the communication system of the ship to relay messages to the police. Having said earlier that they've taken the ships crew hostage the police couldn't get in afraid that there might be an unnecessary casualty due to hasty actions and kept their distance so far.

Jumping off the roof Glaceon landed on top of a man who was on patrol in front of the hostages. Her weight falling on him he collapsed under the impact of the icy heroine on him.

Glaceon sprinted over and hit a guy with unnatural strength in the back of his head. Before he could realize what happened the shock was enough for his body to go limp and hit the pavement. His three partners turned around and saw the figure in white and standing over their fellow crook.

"Get whatever it is!"

Glaceon tripped over one of them and agilely twisted her body in such a way she could move to the next guy in one motion. Glaceon summersaulted to the next one and stepped on his ankles hard freezing them completely. The cold extended to the ground creating shackles of ice which pinned the dealer on his knees down. With the heroine in front of him he swung his arm for a punch which she caught and quickly grabbed the other hand too. Freezing his arms with the densest ice she can make he fell over flat on his stomach with his arms next to him.

"Freeze!"

Glaceon jokingly said to the male who got frozen in a chunk of ice. After knocking out all of them feeling pretty good about herself after her last defeat against Bisharp May got a huge confidence boost and would love to brag a bit to Ash that she didn't need his protection all the time after he saved her neck. Sure it only were a few normal crooks but she prevented the police officers and hostages getting hurt which was more than a victory in her case. Freezing their limbs to the floor she checked on the hostages.

"You all ok?" Scared of the new person some of the crew slowly stood up and reached over to the dropped weapons the pirates used against them.

"Easy now. I'm here to help." Glaceon not wanting to get shot herself felt the floor shake underneath her. The whole ship rocking back and forth some of the hostages were falling over each other while May thanks to her agility balanced herself and kept standing straight. From the side of the ship a giant round object smashed through the metal side. The steel crunching like a piece of paper whatever caused it left a wide open hole in it.

With a loud thud that shook the ground and caused shockwave in the water the ground it landed on caved in under its weight. A giant greyish round rock like surface with legs and arms sprouting out of it with what looked like small razor sharp claws at the ends . A square head popped out of the rock with red eyes gleaming. Eyeing the police they started to aim at it. Thinking that the rock is alive they grew pale at the thought of seeing an alien.

"Shoot it!" The police pulled out their rifles and the head tucked back in the supposed meteor. They shot the huge rock but each bullet bounced off the object not harming it in the slightest. Emptying their clips a robotic voice came out of the circular thing.

"Let's see what kind of destruction it can cause."

The rock started to rotate in place. Spinning faster and faster it scared the guards who ran out of the vault in a panic and they sounded the alarm to evacuate the whole area. The boulder smashed through a roadblock that the police made leaving an open path. Turning around it went straight for another vehicle with the officers behind it running away for their lives. Steamrolling over a cop car the roof of the vehicle caved under his weight. Continuing his roll he smashed through the blockade the police set up with ease.

"What is that thing!?" May seeing the destruction the thing is causing turned to the ships workers wanting to know what kind of thing she's dealing with here. Continuing its roll the heroine turned towards the hostages. All of them scared about the not natural eyes and freezing abilities they were a bit scared of her.

"Who are you?" Some shivering over the character which saved them they didn't know what to think.

"My question first. What is that!?"

"It's the latest in demolition and construction. Our cargo is that suit which is designed to crush boulders and roll through buildings wrecking them to rubble faster than conventional ways without harming the one inside it. It was send over here for an exposition for future buyers in the landscaping industry. It only has a codename of now. Project Golem."

One of them coughed up. They weren't to blame for this situation and explained that as soon as they docked the men she knocked out took control of the vessel and searched it probably for the latest in technology.

"So how do we stop it?"

"After crashing through obstacles it needs a cool down period. The gyroscopes inside prevent the driver from rotating with the suit and causing it from being nauseous. They have a tendency to overheat quickly since its just a prototype."

"HELP!"

Hearing someone call out in pain May looked down. Somebody of the police got caught underneath the rubble of a car that the machine crashed and rolled over. Trying to get the debris off him there was nobody around with the police scattering away. Some of his colleagues nearby tried to get to him but were also busy trying to take aim at it in the hope of doing something.

May ignoring the rest of the crew and created an ice slide right to the middle of the car wrecks where the suit had been destroying everything. Jumping on it she slid down and jumped off it on a lamppost the rolling mech missed. Standing on the post she looked down at the seemingly unstoppable machine.

"You're done rolling around!"

Yelling at her presence May drew all attention to herself. Normally she'd try to keep her showing to a minimum but if she didn't help the police right now people can get hurt even more than they already are. Everyone looked at the mysterious figure on top and the police started to discuss their next actions.

"Is that the one with ice powers?"

"You're under arrest!"

"Hold your fire for now!"

The machine veering to her spot it smacked the lamppost she was on. It being ran over she easily landed in her feet. Now at ground level she drew the attention of it so the police had time to get their trapped colleague out.

The spirit Glaceon keeping an eye out for the police while the human host was dodging the rock. Heading towards her May rolled out of the way with the machine passing her by. Rolling to a building it left a giant hole in the wall.

" _I've got to get them out of here!"_

Her mind trailing to the officers who still tried to get their partner away she slid her foot to the side to make a new ice trail formed which extended to where officers were trying to get the trapped person out. Stomping on it pillars shot our which lifted up the rubble allowing the aiding officers in getting their partner away.

"Wait are you waiting for!? Get him out!"

Running towards the building the hole was created she saw that the machine stopped its spinning. Steam emitted from some of the plates holding it together showing her the warmth coming of the gyroscopes as she was told before. Dodging to the side she created a new trial knowing that's where the robot will be rolling over.

"Time for you to slip up!" It coming towards her the ice shattered underneath his weight. Glaceon couldn't count on her ice powers to help her out. Her agility gave her some room but knowing that if she got to close she will get crushed kept her on her feet.

" _ **They dragged him out. They're in the clear."**_

Her spirit being supportive told the girl they managed to pull him out from under the wreckage. Now with a bit more space May needed a way to stop the rolling boulder and drag its occupant out.

" _ **We have to work on slowing its momentum. When it's rolling we can't do anything."**_ The spirit giving her battle tips May went to work on her plan.

Slamming her palm on the ground she created the densest ice pillars she could make. The machine rolling into smashed each one with ease and got closer with each layer of ice being broken. May jumped up and landed on the spinning machine. Balancing on it like a circus artist it rolled left and right trying to throw her off.

May eventually jumped off her own accord. Trying to come up with a way to slow it down she had an idea. She'd just use whatever is around her in combination with her powers to do the work for her. Knowing she only has a short amount of time to pull it off she ran to a bunch of containers that were four stories high stacked in a narrow section.

"Over here!" Goading the driver of the suit to follow her he did. May while running touched the containers at her sides while running hoping the brief contact is enough to pull off what she had in store. Running to the end of the narrow stacks her path was blocked off leaving her with nowhere to run.

"Nowhere to go!" The robotic speaker boomed at her prepared to crush the strange person.

"But up!"

Making an ice pike right underneath her she launched herself way up into the sky. The rolling machine crashed into the wall behind her blocking her path. The shock caused by smashing into the roadblock triggered Glaceon's trap. The containers in the narrow hall shook and slid off each other downwards on top of the mech. An entire row fell on top of the machine finally stopping his spinning.

Seeing the steam floating up from under the pile May readied herself just in case for more to come. The moving eventually stopped from under the rubble hoping it was enough to destroy the wrecking machine. Still digging the suit with the person in it out will need to make use of heavy machinery as well.

" _ **It can't do a run up so it should be stuck. With no way to gain momentum you should be able to pull him out if you can open it somewhere. Good luck digging him out though from underneath all those boxes."**_

For all their power super strength isn't one of them. Wishing the two aura guardians were here because they'd be able to lift some of the containers off him.

" _ **That should keep him cool for a while."**_ Her spirit doing a celebratory joke the two had no time to congratulate each other on a job well done.

"FREEZE!"

Hearing someone yell at her to not move she turned backwards and dropped the driver. Seeing red laser pointers aimed at her the police had her under gunpoint now. She hoped they'd be a bit more grateful for aiding them in this situation but she knows from her dad that the police were ordered to apprehend any people that shows unnatural abilities and might have something to do with the grand kidnapping recently.

"Sorry boys. But that's my line!"

Forming a wall of ice to distort their view May quickly ran away from the scene. Hearing the sound of gunshots she needed to have a word with her dad about his trigger happy colleagues. Her work done she knows that this will become another news item with police witnesses this time.

Racing to a spot far away from the docks May stretched her body feeling if she didn't had tore anything in the process. Besides her neck feeling a little sore she was fine since the joy of snatching a group like them worked as a proper stimulant.

" _I will sleep so good knowing they're behind bars."_ The icy heroine thinking she earned a good rest. Her dad must be excited at the prospect of getting to lock away a gang like the one she just busted.

" _ **Still don't think you have what it takes?"**_ Her loss against Bisharp stinging on the girl the spirit asked her of she got over her doubt that she's suited to carry on the family legacy

" _Not anymore!"_

With a big win like this on her name May felt invigorated. She worried a bit about the officer who was trapped amd hoped he only got away with a few bruises or at worst case a few broken bones. Also it'd be fun to brag to Ash that she did beat someone that isn't just a normal thief and she's capable of handling extraordinary situations by herself and her spirit.

" _Think Umbreon is around here somewhere?"_ She wondered if Umbreon watched her from a distance or that she turned home as her spirit companion maybe commanded. Things did get a little crazy in the end.

" _ **Let's try to find her. Knowing my sister she's hiding somewhere close in sight.**_ "

With still some bit of the night to go May tried to find her again. Hoping she managed to clear the harbor because a huge amount of patrol cars and even a chopper were deployed probably in a search to find her. Not having the breathing space she needed to look Glaceon told May that Umbreon and her host should be just fine.

" _ **Don't worry. Knowing my sis she got out in the nick of time. She always was the hide and seek champion of the family."**_

"You really can't tell me who she is?" May dying to know the identity of the person who inherited the jewel. Maybe she and her can be good friends outside of the whole hero business.

" _ **Let's see how she does in about a week or two. Plus not knowing who she is and she not knowing who you are helps in her development. These kind of things need to be figured out on their own."**_

She still found it stupid her partner didn't give her an identity but since they had this conversation before May let it slide not going to argue against someone who's thousands of years old. The spirit hearing her hosts stomach growl May worked up a massive appetite from her encounters tonight. The sun starting to rise it was the sign their shift was over.

" _ **Get breakfast and then some sleep."**_

With a hot meal and a fluffy pillow just waiting for her host at home the girl traversed through the city wondering how her shadow sister took all of this and how quickly they'd see each other again.

* * *

 **Back to Dawn next chapter and her response on this.**

 **As always I haven't got much to round this one off.**

 **See you around.**


	22. Chapter 22

The hectic trip back home from the harbor where Glaceon stopped some gigantic boulder on her own she looked from the top of a building in the shadows seeing how she moved. With the amount of risk she showed by making a whole pile of containers collapse on the rolling thing barely making it out without being crushed Dawn could not be impressed more.

Dawn finally could see her house coming into view. Looking around the streets were still empty with no one around to see or hear her enter her room window. Jumping on the roof of her house Dawn entered through her window. She reached to her left ear and unclipped the black and yellow earring. Putting it on her nightstand her hair and eyes changed back to the ones she was born with. She took off her outfit and switched to her pajama's.

Her stomach growling over the appetite she worked up over the evening she wanted to have a bite before going to bed. It be strange to eat breakfast just before going to bed but it's a thing she knows she has to get used too. She went downstairs leaving her spirit behind who spoke up just before she reached the door.

" _ **You know I'm here for you.**_ "

Thinking Dawn had her confidence shot Umbreon tried giving her support. Seeing someone a bit more experience than her jumping in without a second thought might make her realize that doing simple gymnastics isn't enough to gather the courage for a fight.

"Thanks Umbreon." She smiled at the gemstone with droopy eyes. Going downstairs she could see her mother in her nightgown watching TV. As Dawn suspected the hot topic on the news was the fight in the harbor.

"Morning mom."

Seeing her droopy eyes Johanna immediately checked her over for any bruises. Johanna relieved because there were no scratches on her face or the rest of her body so she was not in the middle of things despite knowing Umbreon took her there for training.

"I met Glaceon. I followed her around but kept my distance as Umbreon told me too. I didn't fight like you wanted." Dawn maintaining the promise to stay out of trouble Johanna sighed relief. At least Dawn's first night went as well as she could expect without any injury.

"And how was it?" Surprisingly not hearing the spirit her family bonded with Johanna asked her daughter on where Umbreon is.

"I took her off. I know the sibling rivalry they have going on now and I don't want to upset her thinking Glaceon is cooler."

"Cooler?" At the sound of an ice pun she was afraid the ice user rubbed a bit off on her for the wrong reasons. Dawn despite being sleepy burst with excitement.

"She was incredible! Seeing what she can do I know I have to work a lot harder than I did! What I'm doing now isn't enough!"

"How about you tell me over some food?"

Dawn told her the full experience. Johanna listening in to the action that occurred Dawn wasn't exactly sounding scared. Maybe she should've trusted her little girl more when it came to inheriting the earring and not waiting as long as she did.

"So I guess it's more training at Lila's office?" With the realization the former model was thinking that Dawn would spend even more time at her best friends office.

"I got a better idea." Dawn got up from the table already thinking about what she's going to do when she wakes up. Going to sleep she needed to sleep through the day because the next night she was going to get up early for school again. There was something she needed to do for her development as a hero and only one person can help her with it.

* * *

Ash needed some hours to catch up on his night rest so he told his mom he went to bed early. With it not even being 8pm he already was laying in his bed with the lights out. He could feel his body slowly shutting down. He planned to talk to May about meeting Riley and the stunt she pulled in the docks. Preparing for a long day just in case something happened again and the three needed to go out fighting he went early so he can beat the morning.

Thinking back to the small conversation on text he had with the brunette over her antics.

" _I've read about that ice user in the docks. Wonder why she didn't ask the other guy for help. I thought they worked together."_

" _ **Sorry. But I needed to do this."**_

" _Anyway. What's important is that you and her stopped it."_

" _ **She says thank you for including her."**_

" _He said he wants to meet you. After school tomorrow, I'll give you the address later."_

" _ **Thanks Ash. See you tomorrow!"**_

Just before he shut his phone off it beeped with his ringtone. Seeing a new message coming from Dawn pop up on screen he opened it.

" _ **Can I come over tonight? It's urgent."**_

His next text mirrored his thoughts.

"Why not tell me what's wrong now if it's urgent?" Since they have school again he wanted to make it short.

" _ **It's important."**_

"So just tell me." Focusing on Dawn alone Ash didn't like her latest response.

" _ **It's a surprise."**_ The message attached with a figure that stuck its tongue out it was meant to be playful but Ash interpreted it in the wrong way.

"Not in the mood for games Deedee."

Ash always sparsely used her nickname knowing she hated it. He only used it if he needed to draw her attention or if he really needed something from her fast. In an attempt for the girl to get to the point already so he can sleep.

" _ **I rather tell you alone in person."**_ Dodging the subject again he was tired of her games. It wasn't important at all.

"So tell me tomorrow. Night Dawn." Attaching a sleeping icon to tell her he was done he turned off his phone for good measure before falling asleep. He was expecting a better judgement from her. Closing his eyes it didn't take long for him to start snoring.

* * *

" _He snuck into my room so many times it's time to return the favor. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him."_

In the middle of the night Dawn was walking to Ash's house. Having the idea of returning the favor of sneaking into his room she was pretty excited to pull off this stunt. Nobody was in the street outside where he lived so she had no issue of being asked what a girl her age was doing out so late.

" _ **It's your call. If you trust him enough to keep it a secret then fine. So how are you going to enter his house? The chimney?"**_

" _I need to wear these clothes to school. I can't climb through the chimney. I'll just go through his window."_

Standing in front of his house Dawn took a deep breath. Not having any doubts about this she needed to tell him because she wanted his help getting this crime fighting thing in a short amount of time. The chance to turn around gone she checked the neighborhood if it was still empty.

To her luck it was and she jumped up on the slanted roof of his house. Her agility and everything else increased even without tapping into the earrings full power Dawn learned that the supernatural agility and reflexes can be accessed just as long as she's wearing it. For the hiding in shadow power she did have to change her eyes and hair to her ancestors.

Trying to slide his window open it wouldn't budge. Her planning of sneaking in falling through she wasn't going to wait till he woke up and get seen on his roof by someone walking their dog early.

" _ **Transform."**_ Umbreon had never given her a reason to distrust her so she did. Touching the earring on her left lobe Dawn's changed partially into her alter ego without her costume.

" _ **See your shadow inside his room? Move your hand's shadow to the window and unlock it. It's something I came up with for battle. You can manipulate your own shadow to pick up objects and other things. Or trip and push over enemies if they run into the cast of it."**_

" _Why didn't you tell me we can do this?"_

" _ **One thing at a time. This is an incredibly advanced technique only a few of my hosts mastered. You haven't even passed the basics yet."**_

It's a method Umbreon developed since all her sisters had an ability that helps them in battle while she was more focused on stealth. Using the cast of her hand that was made against his closed curtains she fidgeted a bit with her movements till she got a clue on how the shadow reacted in the light, she reached for the lock on his window and opened it.

Sliding it open slowly not to make much noise she stepped inside his room careful not to step on anything that might trigger a sound.

The method of having incredibly light steps being taught to her Dawn slowly went to his bed. Turning her hair and eyes normal again to make him not at see her as a stranger who invaded his house. The last person who did was used to create a hole in his garden.

" _ **So how are you going to wake him up?"**_

"Wake up sleepyhead." Dawn nudged him gently in the shoulder. This didn't work so she removed his sheets to get a better effect and tickle a part of his body to wake him up but was stunned at the sight of it.

Dawn could see his upper body being bare and out of interest looked over him checking him out. His stomach already forming a six pack of sort the girl stared at them. Ash was the owner of a body that every girl in school would like to look at and most boys be envious of. Feeling herself getting warm just staring at his pecs she never noticed just how much in shape he really is.

"Don't you wear a shirt in bed?!" Dawn telling him to dress properly he finally woke up feeling a bit chilly. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was the red face of his best friend.

"Hey Dawn. What's up?" She composed herself while he took it normal like having someone in your room this early in the morning.

" _ **You woke him from his deep sleep. It might take a while before…"**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT…" Dawn quickly jumped on him and covered his mouth. With so much force he fell back on his bed backwards and she sat on him putting her hand over his mouth gagging him.

" _ **his brain catches up."**_

"Be quiet." Using her free hand to shudh her own lips she told him to keep it down.

"Ash!? Everything ok?" Hearing the worried voice of his mom Ash didn't wanted to have see him in this position and think the wrong thing.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

" _A nightmare?"_ A vein popping out of her forehead she took her hands on his face and moved his lips all around painfully telling him to stay quiet. The nerve of him saying she's a nightmare wasn't let off that easy in the future.

"Go back to sleep dear! Try and get your rest!" His mother not to worried knowing her boy can handle himself went silent again.

"You promise not to yell anymore?" He nodded yes. Removing her hand she got off him. He sat up and checked the clock. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them his brain finally booted up to have a proper talk.

"How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in through the window."

"How? It's 4:30. And all the doors and windows are sealed these days. There's no way to get in without breaking the doors or breaking the glass." Looking at his window the lock was off. He was certain he locked and checked everything before going to bed so it was strange how she climbed through it which left him with a new question.

"How did you get up there?"

"Well, you see."

" _ **Just tell him. That's what you came for."**_ Umbreon saying to stop beating around the bush and just get it over with.

"You woke me up at this hour for a ventriloquist act?"

"Ventriloquist?"

"I heard a voice but your lips weren't moving. That's ventriloquism right? So where's the puppet?" Dawn lost for words that he seemed to hear her partner perfectly. She was under the impression only long lost relatives can communicate with her spirit.

" _ **I'm Umbreon."**_ Introducing herself to the boy heard a name close to hers earlier.

"Wait? Umbreon? As in the eon at the end is also Glaceon?"

Dawn speechless the spirit finally told her the big shock.

" _ **Surprise! Aura guardians can hear us."**_

" _He does!?"_

"Aura guardians can hear us?" Remembering the near exact phrasing that happened when May was around to tell her big secret Ash could not be quiet even if he wanted to be.

"You're one too!?"

* * *

 **Nice way to spoil the surprise Umbreon.**

 **Anyway this story will slow down even more with updates since I'm currently working on the ending of GS ball unlocked. That thing has been my baby for three years and I want it to have a proper ending.**

 **See you around.**


	23. Chapter 23

After Ash had suffered his sudden awakening by the hands of Dawn he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. With it being the time it was he wasn't going to sleep anymore anyway. Telling Dawn to wait for him downstairs he got dressed into his school outfit.

Dawn had turned on some lights and waited for him in the middle of his living room. Waiting patiently for Ash to come she wasn't expecting the response he had. Instead of being happy for her he seemed a bit glum.

"What can you I give you for breakfast?" Sounding without any energy he still needed to boot up from his nap. With the idea that he would take May and Glaceon to Riley after school he needed to spare some of it.

"I already ate something on the way." Dawn declining the offer Ash sat down next to Dawn who was waiting for him in the living room on the couch.

"So now you have powers too?" Getting to the point that matters he took a spoonful from his cereal bowl.

"Yep. I'm invisible when I step inside a shadow. And I just found out but I can control my own shadow and pick up things with it. That's how I unlocked your window. Cool huh?"

Dawn explaining the origin of her brand new abilities not knowing he already got the full story from May. The differences known to him now he kept himself in check because maybe May didn't know Dawn is like her as well. He think she would've told him if she were which begs the question.

"How long do you have these powers?"

"I got my earring the night after you rescued mom. Lila was actually the keeper of it till recently. The whole intern thing I have going on is just a cover up. There's actually a whole secret floor just so I can exercise there."

"Not before it?"

Dawn thought he sounded a bit hurt about it. Maybe it was his grumpiness from being woken up early but she could swear there's another reason.

"So unlike Glaceon and her host you're just starting." Ash knowing the name and deal between them Umbreon spike up.

" _ **You know my sister right? So do you know who's under the mask?"**_

"I know."

"You do!? Tell me!" Him having discovered her identity Dawn begged him to say who is the icy hero.

"Keep it down. My mom is still in bed."

"Like you didn't scream when I woke you up." Dawn reminding him off his outburst.

" _ **Don't."**_

"Why not?" Ash still not understanding why it would hurt if Dawn and May knew who they were.

" _ **Look. The reason we don't give out others identity despite being sisters is it slows their learning process. If Dawn figures out who Glaceon really is she will tell all the things she needs to know while it's better to have her learn it herself. Only after the host passes a test first we will tell them. So if you know it please stay quiet about it."**_

Ash knew that having powers meant nothing if she couldn't use them properly.

"How about fighting? How good can you fight?"

"I haven't done anything yet but spar a little." Telling her inexperience with close quarter combat and genuine danger Dawn finally got brought to the point she's been wanting to ask him.

"That's why I came here. I want to fight you."

Ash nearly choked in his cereal. Coughing and slamming his chest to get the piece that got stuck in his throat loose his appetite was erased. Taking some deep breaths to get the air back in his lungs he immediately used it again.

"You what?!"

" _ **What?!"**_

To say Umbreon disagreed with her hosts idea is an understatement. From the kiddie pool straight to the world championships. Or a toddler who just managed to walk running a marathon. Instead of just beating up ordinary people Dawn picked a fight with someone way more experienced than her with powers too.

"I saw Glaceon fight that machine the other day."

"You were there?" It was worse then he imagined. He and May needed a more deeper talk then their little text session last night. Dawn telling her motivation for challenging him outright wasn't going back out.

"I saw the way she moved. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. I raced her and she beat me on every turn. She then rescued hostages, directed the machine's attention to her and saving police officers all at the same time." Telling how her first night went and that the icy heroine functioned as guidance of some sort. Her side of the fight and Glaceon's told Ash asked why him off all people when Glaceon is more of a help to her.

"I didn't find out who she was so I can't challenge her. So I figure the quickest way to learn it is to fight someone with powers just like you."

"Did you even fight a normal person?" Ash thinking that she's getting ahead of herself he needed to reel her in. When he started learning how to control his aura Riley knocked him around easily. The older guardian much more in tune with his own aura than Ash with his it wasn't until recently the younger of the two could finally match his partner and teacher.

"Not yet. I sparred a bit with mom regularly so she can show me the moves but I haven't been in a real fight yet. So I want you to be my first."

" _ **This is a bad idea." **_Umbreon thinking her host is way in over her head. She wondered just how Johanna will react if she saw her daughter come home with bruises after the promise to stay away from physical conflict.

"Even she thinks so. Isn't she supposed to give you advice?" That Umbreon shared his opinion on her idea should've been a red alert to Dawn but she ignored the both of them.

"In a week. I need a little more practice before I take you on. I'll be ready for you then."

" _ **Are you even listening?" **_The spirit starting Dawn has developed a hearing impairment. If Dawn wanted this fight she just had to learn the hard way and got knocked down by the aura guardian.

"Dawn. I'm not going to fight you." Ash outright refusing to take her on Dawn protested fiercely. Staring at him irritated that he thought so little of her she planned to push his buttons till he snapped and agreed.

"Why not?" First she wanted to know.

"Why not? You haven't even stopped a normal crime. What makes you think you can beat someone with powers like myself or the guy with blades for bones? Not to mention that thing I fought in the museum and nearly kidnapped my mom?"

" _ **Take his advice. Don't."**_

"Who's side are you on?" Dawn starting to get annoyed with her spirit as well. She should be more supportive of the initiative she's showing now.

" _ **The one that stops you from getting your butt kicked."**_

"I'm not doing it. I'm not going to hit you." Again repeating himself Dawn ignored him.

"No choice Ash. One week. I'll be on top of Lila's building as Umbreon waiting for you."

"Get ready for a lonely night because I'm not coming."

"Are you scared?" Goading him more and more into fighting Ash stood up and looked down on her.

"Get off the couch." She stood up thinking she finally got him.

Ash then lifted the couch a bit further back and lifted up the coffee table so they had a bit more space and room between them. Dawn getting ready for it thinking she wounded his ego a bit Ash stood against her with open hands.

"Let's test your reflexes."

"So am I going to block a punch?" Dawn asked him while he formed a blue knife formed in his left and two in his right hand.

"Grab five of my kunai without cutting yourself."

He started to juggle them by the hilts like a real expert. Each time he caught one exactly at the hilt throwing it up again before another reached his hand.

"Aren't you going to cut yourself?" Dawn fearing a bit for him that he's going to cut his fingers with the load he's taking on Umbreon eased her.

" _ **He can't be hurt by his own aura. Look closer."**_

Dawn looked and he actually grabbed the sharp ends of the blade as well. Not a drop of blood coming from him it wouldn't be the same for her if she grabbed one at the wrong time. Ash doing this dare trying to see how brave she can be.

Dawn eyed them intensely waiting for the right moment to snatch one. Seeing a pattern in the way he moved she focused on a point where she was sure a hilt would be. Dawn reached out and grabbed one before another blade fell down and could touch her hand. Holding the blade in her hand it felt warm. She never held an aura construct before personally but she could feel all sorts of emotions running through it.

The blade felt warm but extremely comfortable even if she knows it was a dangerous weapon from the fight he had with May's hired killer. A sense of comfort fell over Dawn like the blade was telling her that even if seemed she was at risk of cutting her fingers off the creator of it wouldn't let that happen and he'd keep her safe at the risk of his own safety. Other emotions poured into her and she felt relaxed just holding it all her remaining doubts about him accidently hurting her gone.

"Does your aura tell me how you feel now?"

Ash ignored her and increased the total knives to five giving her less opportunity and time to grab one. He also moved a bit faster with throwing and catching making it even harder for her. To really throw her off he went up to seven after a few seconds making it a windmill of knives any normal person trying to get their fingers in one would get cut off. The sudden increase in speed from before Dawn started to think he wanted her to fail.

Dawn studying the pattern of it went for another one.

"Ash Ketchum!" Hearing his name yelled out loudly all the blades vanished in midair and Dawn missed her snatch. Seeing his mother in her bathrobe from up the stairs he immediately stopped his juggling.

"You know what I said about playing with knives in the house!" Scolding him for playing with his kunai. He might not get a scratch but a loose one touching the furniture can't be said the same about.

"Sorry mom." Apologizing he and Dawn would just have to finish this dare later. Not grabbing one with his increased juggling speed yet he hadn't even started with her.

"Now put the furniture back where it belongs." Delia telling him to put the house in order again he lifted the couch and coffee table back in place with ease.

"What are you doing here so early?" Delia finally noticing Dawn. She seeing the amount of control Ash's mom had over him maybe she could help.

"Morning Mrs. Ketchum. Please tell Ash he should fight me."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Fight you?"

The mother not going to try and understand it since her son's life is already complicated enough told the two to get ready for school while she got cleaned up for the day. Telling Ash to also get his backpack with his special outfit he thanked her while he went getting his stuff ready.

Umbreon took over the conversation wishing to know a bit more of the modern day aura guardian.

" _ **So what's your identity when out in the field?"**_

"I don't use one."

" _ **You need a name or title."**_

"What for? I always went without one."

" _ **With you getting to be known more and more by the general public it's better you carry a name. And it prevents confusion under the people who might mistake you for that man you fought at the museum."**_

" _You sure are talkative with him."_

" _ **You know how boring it is to talk to only family members? You need names or else people will eventually try and imitate you. And I have to call you something when you're in disguise."**_

"So what names do you have in mind for me?"

" ** _Seeing your aura constructs I was thinking Greninja."_** Not ringing any bells at all he only bit he got of it at the end was ninja. Being thousands of years old according to Dawn the spirit told him the origin of the name and what it meant.

" _ **He was a legendary ninja when I had a more eastern host. You know how ninja's are supposed to run over water? They actually used some sort of device strapped to their feet. Ancient warriors used an animal as inspiration in those days. If people believe you aren't human it helps with the illusion you are something that isn't real and your enemies have trouble understanding you."**_

"I'll think about it." He'd have to discuss identities with Riley after his meeting with May. Since Dawn's and May's spirits have more experience with all this maybe they can help the guardians flesh out how to show up in public in the case of another disaster like the events recently.

"So when are we going to finish your little juggling challenge?" Dawn not finished yet with him still needed to convince him to take her on.

"Riley asked me to come over after school. He wants my help on another case he's working on." Pretending the older one is his detective friend he'd actually go with May to see if he found anything more on the people who kidnapped woman and their daughters.

"Can I help?" Even if she wasn't fully ready Dawn might be able to use her sneaking abilities to help the two.

"I'll get back to you on that. You just focus on getting stronger and getting in tune with your powers."

"You still haven't said yes to our fight."

Dawn not dropping it had her mind set on it. Ash sighed and told her he wasn't going too until she had more control and actually fought someone. Dawn had an idea just now that might persuade him to say yes. Because she wasn't going to a question he asked her.

"About that prom thing you asked me? If I can go with you?"

"What about it?" Ash confused why she brought it up.

"If you beat me I'll go to prom with you. If you don't accept it I'll keep saying no until we had our fight and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

" _ **It's usually where two men fight over a woman's hand. Even for me this will be a first."**_ Umbreon seeing a bit of irony she experienced friendly fights a lot in her existence. It's just that Dawn was the first host who pulled a stunt like this. Maybe there's a bit more to her than just another host.

"Ok. I'll give you a week. You just make sure you have a place where we can use our powers and not be seen by other people." He surprisingly gave in easy which Umbreon noticed but her host wasn't listening to her.

"No need to worry! I already have that covered!"

Dawn excited about persuading him she wasn't going to take it easy. With the date set she just needed to tell Lila she's bringing a training partner over soon unaware that his mother had been listening in on them from outside his room.

Which self respecting parent doesn't want to know what her son is up too? Especially one as special as hers getting in touch with others like him. Still there was something strange about their last few lines.

" _You asked Dawn for prom huh? Is there something you're not telling me Ash?"_

* * *

 **There are more secrets and lies in this chapter than I can count. I might go to jail for this one or I'll make a great lawyer.**

 **See you around.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Never thought I'd say it but I'm happy to be back at school again. It's the only normal thing that's been going on in this town."

Leona for the first time ever not just happy to see her friends at school but also have some normality in her life for once. With all the kidnappings, killers and superheroes running around a normal life for most without any danger was desired right now. The taking care of her parents hot spring was a welcome distraction to it all but she wished to see her classmates again after the events they went through.

"Sorry I didn't come and visit. I've just been extremely busy lately." May apologizing to Leona that despite her promise she didn't come and see her. All the excuses in the world wouldn't get close to the truth of what she's really been up too. She saw the hot spring heir on the way to school and held her up to walk with her when the two started talking.

"Your dad needs you at home?" Leona asking May if Norman kept her safe and hidden since the one who was after her head later came to her family home. When stuck at home recovering from her wounds after her kidnapping she feared for her friends life after hearing the news about a killer who posed as a teacher.

"More then ever." May had a feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to danger to the city. There still wasn't any clue who was behind the mass kidnapping but a shadow corporation which owned the warehouse the abducted women were housed until she and Ash rescued them. Maybe Ash's friend who was also an aura guardian might shine a bit more light on the case.

Seeing two of her classmates walk in front of them Leona called out.

"Hey. It's Ash and Deedee!" Dawn turning around not happy once more about hearing her nickname was relieved to see Leona again. As much as she wanted to discuss things with Ash further it was impossible without blowing both their secret to her friends.

"I guess you want to know what happened at school?" Ash not yet having told the story of his home invasion to Leona yet. He figured it was only the start since everyone was probable going to interrogate him and May about Bisharp.

"I already heard it from May."

"At least that's one I can cross off my list." Ash joked knowing it's going to be a long day.

"How's your internship going with Lila?" It being a few days Leona wondered how Dawn's internship with the stylist went.

"It's tiring. There's so much to learn in so little time. I never knew just how hard it can be."

"So when do we get to see your designs in store?" May hearing about it from herself was wondering Dawn would show up in an outfit of her own design.

Dawn blew out some breath and sighed. If only it was as easy as an internship. Sure when she took breaks she sometimes asked the stylist to look at some of her older designs but she didn't start on new ones till she learned on how to be Umbreon completely.

"It's an internship. I'm not making any outfits for a while."

"So are you going to cheer practice this afternoon? There's a game coming up and the team is lost without us." Leona joking that the boys needed the girls to win they all laughed. Ash not being part of the basketball team relieved that he wasn't a part of it. Even if he can jump higher than everybody.

"Lila has been wearing me down but she said it's ok if I hang out a bit more with you guys." Even if Dawn had a ton of work to do getting her skillset to a level she thinks is enough to fight Ash Umbreon told her to not sacrifice her social life. Getting ready for the biggest challenge if your life is one thing and the cheer practice she does might help her unwind some of that stress a bit.

"So you gave in after all. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Ursula?" The girl with the red curls frowned having heard Deedee is actually under the watchful wing of a professional stylist.

"It was only a matter of time really before you gave in to your privilege. You're just like the rest."

The blue haired girl always so called resisted the urge to use her mother's fame for her own benefit. Dawn growing up as a child of privilege always seemed to be humble attending school like any ordinary child her age. Ursula wasn't fooled by her gimmick.

"Maybe my designs are actually good."

"Do you honestly believe it? Your mother is the only reason you even have a foot in the fashion business. If it wasn't for her you just are normal like everyone else here. Nearly every girl in this school got kidnapped. Except you and May. May's dad is a police officer so she actually has an excuse. You must've had some bodyguards with you. Your luck runs out sooner than later."

Stomping on the ground and storming off Ash didn't understand what the deal between Dawn and Ursula is. For some reason the redhead always started an argument with the blue haired girl that escalated until one of them just gave up.

"What's her deal?"

"Beats me." May confused just as Ash is. She didn't mind Ursula joining the cheer sqaud at first but her constant fighting with Dawn started to take its toll on all of them.

"I'm going to check if they fixed my locker yet. See you after school May." Ash ran ahead and left the girls alone now trying to see if most of the damage Bisharp caused was fixed.

"So…what are you two doing after school? Something romantic?" Leona nudging May with her elbow she told her off. The secret ice heroine knew Leona implied there's something romantic between them by the look on her face.

"Just my parents inviting Ash over for dinner for rescuing me."

"Dinner at your place? You two got close all of a sudden."

"It's just a thank you dinner. Nothing more."

May telling her friends to drop it. Expertly lying about her situation once more she figured if this hero thing doesn't work out she could always go into acting. And now as a worker in an ice cream shop like her little annoying brother keeps saying.

* * *

" _So much for an ordinary day."_

Ash had taken an eye full of his school before but it was anything unlike he ever seen. A large amount of vehicles were parked outside of the school. They were mostly black limo's but reading the license plates he could tell they weren't from the country he lived in. The symbols on them unreadable they looked like eastern symbols and for all his love of martial arts movies Ash couldn't read the language.

All the students were outside watching over the event. All the teachers outside complaining of not being able to do their job

"Hey guys!" Going to the players of the school's basketball team they all turned to see him after Ash forced his way through the mob.

"What's going on?"

"Some people were pretty early this morning and closed off the entrance to school." Brock told him.

The people patrolling the vicinity wore black suits but were a bit different from people Ash fought before but by a pin on their jackets looked pretty official.

"They look eastern." Having seen enough of those movies in his life he guessed where they came from. Some of them gave status updates through an earpiece but Ash couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Some translator from their embassy said that the school is under closure of their government and is now foreign ground till further notice." Kenny then explained that anybody who set foot behind the tape they used to close off the path to school would be forcefully worked to the ground and be escorted to an armored car.

"Isn't that breaking all sorts of international laws?" From the way the place was set up it looked like a warzone. Even in some movies embassy safety was nothing compared to the gathering here.

"All we know is that the translator called him Mienshao. Apparently he's a national hero and a shaolin. What's a shaolin and you heard of him before?" Gary asked Ash since if there's something martial arts related the raven haired teen should know.

"A Shaolin is someone who travels to a temple in the mountains and devotes their entire life to a certain philosophy and martial arts. They are supposed to be so disciplined in their training that they refuse to eat and drink sometimes to strengthen the mind. But what one is doing all the way out here I have no idea and I never heard of Mienshao before. What's a Shaolin doing all the way out here?"

"It's not sure. But some reporters here who can translate said something about the 'Glow'." Brock told him what he's heard from whispers going around.

"The what?"

Ash immediately thinking they might mean aura. May and Dawn didn't had light blue powers like himself and Riley so he guessed that whoever is inside is actually looking for him. But what the martial artist wanted with aura was anybody's guess.

"I guess he saw the video's of the vigilante in the museum and then in May's street. Those knives he used in front of May's house were blue."

"Oh come on!" Leona at the back of the crowd yelled at the absurdity of the situation. The rate this is going everyone is soon going to be homeschooled.

"So much for anything normal." May agreeing with her. School is the last place she wanted another fight to break out.

"What's wrong? Why are all these people here?" Dawn confused as much as her friends. She figured that the press already got everything out of Glaceon and Ash's damage to the building and had more important matters to report on.

"They can't just close the school like that! Someone needs to fine him!" The blonde boy pushed through the crowd.

"Barry!" Ash and the others stopped him by grabbing him by the shirt.

"You idiot!" Paul pulling harder than everyone else wasn't going to let his teammate commit the dumbest thing he can do. As if storming a government's men was a proper idea and if he was unlucky get shot as well.

"There's official governments for this sort of thing! You can't just barge in like that!" Brock holding him back too having him in a full nelson. Ash lifted him up by the legs with Barry still screaming with the rest of the team carrying him out of the crowd.

"Guys?" Dawn seeing them carry Barry face palmed. Of course he tried to make it worse than it actually is. After hearing what's going on and school wasn't going to open Dawn grew excited.

" _This is perfect! I can train all day with you!"_ Talking to her partner mentally she gave no response. She wondered why she was so quiet when Ash is the only one who can hear her out of her group of friends.

"I got a ball and hoop at home. We can practice there all day. What do you guys say we just go there?" Gary happy to skip another day of school without his principal of a grandfather lecturing him. Without anything else to do today the team agreed. They had no access to the school facilities and they had an important game coming up.

"Fine! But somebody needs to teach them a lesson!"

"Just come with us you idiot." Barry still not giving in Paul almost pulled him by the ear not tolerating his silliness anymore. Gary followed them leaving Brock and behind.

"You coming Kenny?"

"I still have some stuff to do. I'll come to your place later." Kenny telling them he'd catch up. Brock said ok and he chased after the rest of his teammates.

"What about you Ash?" May asked since their plans for the day were ruined. They could now go straight to Ash's aura partner and talk about things but they needed a cover that they both agreed on and didn't make their classmates question things.

"I'm going home and get ready for dinner at your place. Mom is going to end me if I show up in a normal outfit. See you later guys."

"Leona?" Dawn asked really hoping they were busy or had appointments after school.

She'd rather go straight to Lila's office and train more. But she was also able to gain a bit more experience travelling through the city and it would make a good warmup before she'd practice her martial arts. "Maybe we can hangout for the rest of day?" Leona suggested. May's phone ran and she saw a message coming on. With a sad look on her face she said no.

"I gotta go. My dad wants me at home. Bye girls!"

May's call was actually a message from Ash to meet her in a donut shop so they can grab a bite on the way to Riley's house. With the brunette gone it left just Dawn, Leona and Kenny.

Since they lived in the same street it would be a bit weird if she walked to Lila's office without taking any sort of public transport since it was quite a ways. Dawn asking Umbreon to give her one she heard plenty in her long existence didn't give out so easy.

" _ **Learn to come up with your own excuses."**_

" _Oh, now you start talking."_

* * *

 **A bit later than usual but thanks to the holidays and me finishing up my main story after three years this one had to be put on hold for a bit.**

 **I'm still a bit behind so updates are still going to be slow. And I'm just not feeling this one lately. I'm actually thinking about a hiatus on this one. I'll get back to you guys on that.**

 **See you around**


	25. Chapter 25

"So what were you doing with Ash this morning? You came out of a completely different direction than you normally do."

Leona wondered what exactly Dawn was up to until tomorrow when she and him walked together. Kenny quietly walking next to them listened in on them wanting to know aa well.

" _ **Lie your butt off."**_ Dawn hated this part of the inheritance but knew it was for the best lying against one of her closest friends since childhood.

"I just couldn't wait till school to hear his story. I had a lot of trouble trying to reach him lately so I was relieved to see he's ok." Leona bought the excuse thinking nothing off it.

"Hey Dawn?" Kenny addressed her looking a bit worried. Ever since he walked them he's been looking all around him.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't you go straight home or to Lila to be safe? I'm just worried they'll try to kidnap you again."

"Thanks for the concern for me as well." Leona feeling left out of it complained with a hint of sarcasm.

"No need to worry. I'm a big girl Kenny. I can take care off myself." Dawn telling him her catchphrase tried to get rid of his anxiety. He clearly wasn't comfortable on the streets right now and she hoped him telling everything is ok by mentioning her special powered friends.

"They'll probably think twice with the people who caught May's assassin. I think it's cool having people with superpowers protecting our city."

"You can say that again! I'd wish one would come over and kick that guy's butt out of our school and town!"

Leona agreeing with her. Despite all the commotion she found herself lucky that people like them were around to help maintain order and that the police have others helping them like the one with ice powers.

"Can't we send Ash and May after him? They know a bit of self defense." Dawn said. Maybe them fighting together and Ash having an advantage with his aura might help. But then at the same time it could risk an international incident.

"From what Ash said they are training their whole lives. It be like our team going up against the All Stars." Kenny saying she shouldn't overthink this. Speaking off sports.

"Hey Dawn? Remember what you said last time?" She had no clue what Kenny was talking about. She said a lot of things lately but she needed help remembering him.

"That after the game is over I can walk you home." Not going with him last time when he asked Dawn was walking with Ash to hear what happened in the museum and footage of him fighting was released. In the mind that she should study it a bit to see how he fights with their bout coming up she did gave him her word and would hate to shoot him down again.

"Sure. After next game you can walk me home. I promise."

Having gotten what he wanted he was more calmer than before. He looked more relieved for such a simple request than he should. He started to show a tiny smile which Dawn and Leona found weird. Kenny couldn't let the rest of team waiting anymore.

"The guys must be wondering where I am. Later girls." Kenny ran away from them going to where the rest of his teammates were waiting for him.

" _What was that about?"_

* * *

Dawn and Leona went to the Veilstone shopping mall. They were just going to hang out a bit and maybe visit a clothing store or two or just take a big sip from the local milkshake bar. They'll just see what the day will bring since there wasn't much to do and Umbreon insisted that her host didn't shunt her friends entirely just because she wanted to train more.

"What do you say about this one?"

Dawn came out from a dressing room wearing a pink white denim jacket that left her stomach exposed. She needed a few new summer outfits for the upcoming season. Normally she would've went for a summer skirt and covering top but with the forming of some abs on her stomach due to the intense workout and diet she puts herself through she might have a new body to try different looks.

" _ **Just go for black. You can't go wrong with black."**_ Her spirit companion giving fashion advice on her favorite color.

"Have you been working out?" Leona wondered how suddenly Dawn seemed so much more athletic compared to before all this madness started in Veilstone City.

"You're in way better shape than I remember. Or is it a new diet you're on?"

"Lila said I should do a shoot for the experience. See what exactly she and my mom went through. But she won't photograph me until I get in a better shape. So next to the internship I'm working out at home using yoga to look better."

"I can tell. You must work out massively. The internship, school, working out. Do you have any time for your normal hobbies anymore?" Leona bought her excuses again.

Dawn suppressing the thought of how unaware her friends are. But it was only now she came to understand the amount of lying and making up stories Ash had to do. You needed a big imagination and she couldn't fathom how her mom juggled the modeling work with this inheritance thing that's been going on longer than her last name exists.

* * *

"What would you like sir?"

In a jewelry store a helpful worker tried to sell some accessories by being polite. It was only a small store with a few shiny expensive watches and necklaces adorned with some jewels ranging in a multitude of prizes ranging from a couple hundred bucks to some forcing you to make a loan. The main branch of the store was located in the expensive part of town with dreams of making it big. This was just to lure in smaller customers or getting engagement rings at a reasonable budget for the common man.

"Hungry." A man with purple hair and blue wearing a dark purple jacket and pants he murmured that he was starving.

"Excuse me sir, we are a jewelry store. Not a food stand. I can direct you to a proper one to satisfy your needs." The worker polite to him as company protocol describes was a bit creeped out by the shine of the jewels that mirrored in the customers eyes.

"I'm hungry for jewels."

"Pardon me then. Which one would you like? We have a wide assortment ranging from small pearls to entire necklaces. Feel free to look around and you can ask for more information about them if you want." Thinking the customer had a strange sense of humor the shopkeeper laughed it off. The clerk thought he must have more money than common sense. With a large grin the customer made his choice.

"All of them."

"Pardon me?"

The customer raised an arm and smashing in the glass case with ease the alarm started to sound. The worker flew backwards into a stand multiple boxes landed on top of him and he swept them away seeing the thief grabbing everything in sight that shined.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The worker seeing the display case shattered easily was shocked. Those casings are supposed to resist hits with a crowbar and minor firearms yet he smashed through it like cardboard. Seeing him scoop up all the jewelry and stuff it in his pockets the thief ran out of the store clutching a string of pearls in his hand.

"Thief!" The clerk yelled to stop him and two security guards who were at all times near the store grabbed him and worked him down to the ground forcefully. All the mall guards and police patrolling the area all carried their batons in their hands waiting for the thief to come near them.

Dawn and Leona who were still looking for outfits heard the alarm go off. The workers ran to the door and sealed it off. The shutters rolled down in a hurry trapp8ng everyone inside.

"What's going on!?" Everyone confused at about the mass hysteria demanded to know screaming at each other for information. The announcement speaker ran and a message was played out explaining the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please stay inside the store till further notice! Currently there's a situation in the mall that can escalate! To protect our customers we shut the hatches and doors temporarily! We hope this situation calms down soon enough!"

"Well. We better stay here for now." Leona angry and frustrated about being in the middle again of something. Dawn reached for her phone and contemplated something.

" _Should I call Ash?"_ Not having her disguise with her and trapped inside the store there wasn't much to do but wait. Her finger scrolling to his number she was about to press it.

" _ **No. Let's hear how this plays out."**_ Umbreon stopped her. She wanted to know what the crime is about before calling reinforcements. It might just be an overreaction on the publics part thanks to all the events taking place but getting an aura guardian for a shoplifter was overkill.

* * *

"Drop the gems!"

A standoff was taking place. The thief had ran into a corner with his hands filled with his loot. Police with guns actually came thanks to the severity of the crime. The shoplifter had nowhere to go and multiple handguns were shown.

"Drop the jewels and get down on the ground!" Pointing their handguns at him the police got their safeties off and readied their guns.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." He murmured slowly with a gruff voice. He wasn't going to settle for this.

They'd pay for getting in the way of his means to survive. Flashing a smile the thief's teeth were pearl white. Removing his sleeves his hands were dark purple with razor sharp claws. His skin turning dark purple too his eyes starting to pop out of his head and turn into diamonds. His ears grew more pointy making him look a real life troll. Grabbing some gems from his pocket he shoved them in his mouth. The officers not looking forward of getting the jewels back cleanly to their disbelief saw the man chewing them.

A gnashing sound unlike they ever heard before the police saw the diamonds reduce into even smaller ones. Unsure how to proceed they warned him a final time or they will shoot.

"Delicious." Rubbing his stomach feeling filled up he eyed the police. Seeing the fear in the officers he paid no mind to it and started devouring the rest he stole seemingly unaware people were watching.

"Open fire!" The sound of gunshots echoed through the mall with screams of panic everywhere. The sounds stopped and the who laid motionless. One officer got closer while still holding his gun out. Seeing no motion he didn't bother to check a pulse. The amount of bullets around his body and holes in his clothes were evidence enough of a kill confirmed. Reaching for his radio he relayed to station.

"Somebody get a coroner. We have a dead sus…"

Suddenly the corpse lunged up and slashed at the cop cutting his chest wide open. Blood started to spill everywhere and he screamed in pain and his body fell like a lump to the floor.

"NO!" More shots were fired at the thief and he rolled out if the way. Using his razor sharp claws he started to chip away at the floor that was made of tiles. They shattered and he continued digging further and further until his body was underground.

The remaining officer grabbed his radio and called the situation. Seemed they have another of these freaks in town.

"Suspect is on the run! Repeat! Suspect is on the run! Officer down! Requesting an ambulance! Bleeding profusely! Get a move on! Search the city and inform the owners of the store! And give out a warrant to shoot on sight for assaulting an officer!"

Ash had already introduced May and Glaceon to Riley. The two started talking about how exactly she got her powers and how they can form a collaboration together to keep Veilstone City a safer place. They all hit it off pretty well especially with the promise that if May ever told her dad who he and Ash were and took them in she'd turn herself over.

With a mutual partnership established they can now exchange secrets which might help solve the biggest case they ever worked on.

"Can you teach me how to make them out of thin air now?"

May reminding the aura guardians about the help she needed from them. With their mental crafting skills and mastery of their own weapons compared to herself they're going to be a massive help in her advancement as a hero. Her phone going off she checked who it is.

"It's dad. He only contacts me by text if there's something big is going on and he needs Glaceon."

"What's it say?" Riley thinking it can't be any good.

"Robbery jewelry store. Witnesses say culprit disappeared by digging through the floor. Eating diamonds." All humans raised an eyebrow over the description.

"Are you sure his spellcheck isn't ruining the message?" Ash asked May.

" _ **Eating diamonds? **_The crime sounded familiar to Glaceon since she dealt with this before.

" _ **So he's still out there."**_

"You know that thing?" Riley unsure what to call it asked the oldest among them.

" _ **We ran into him before. Tried to eat us once upon a time."**_

"He tried eating you? How?" The aura guardians and May getting their explanation from the ancient spirit.

" _ **There was a man who wanted jewels and wanted them so much he was ready to sell his soul for them. He got his hand on a jewel similar to ours that grants him abilities like I do with May. But there was a prize for that power. The wearer's metabolism changes so much that eating regular food becomes impossible plus his skin is as hard as the stuff he eats. His diet is jewelry and he needs to eat them to survive. Also with his body changed like that he's eternally young."**_

"Please tell me I'm not going to eat rocks later with you." May didn't want to be the same as the robber breaking her teeth over something as hard as diamonds. She loved food to much to start chewing precious stones.

" _ **The only way for you to eat rocks is if you land face first on them. He must've been starving. Usually he only comes out at night. That must've been an appetizer."**_

"Then lets get him." May eager to jump in and deal with him.

" _ **I'd rather have you two go. You know. To prevent getting chewed on like a jawbreaker." **_Her partner hesitant would look at the men if she could.

"Leave it to us Glaceon! We'll get him for you and what he tried to do to your sisters!"

Ash ready to repay the favor to Glaceon for granting him and Riley names and telling what the deal is between them. He's been wanting to try a few techniques he came up with to increase his effectiveness in battle. He had to get stronger since he couldn't purely rely on his aura anymore to win fights for him.

"You go and find Dawn like we discussed." Riley more calm reminded of the deal they made earlier relating to her and May. It be a good step in increasing his ability to perform in high stress situation. Any experience he can gather against people with unnatural abilities would be a gain in his mind.

" _ **Here's what you need to know about him. First of all his name. Sableye."**_

* * *

 **A bit more expanding on what the villains are. I kind of was missing a few but my quota should filled for a while.**

 **And that Inteleon Sniping meme is a good way to start 2020 I'd say.**

 **Paid DLC for a Pokémon game not so much.**

 **See you around.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dawn had packed some items in her bag. After she and Leona were released from the store they were in, the news broke out about the jewel thief she cursed herself not being able to stop him as her alter ego. This whole not being ready for it got on her nerves and Umbreon started to notice how frustrated she's getting.

" _ **Off to Lila for more training? You should hold that thought."**_

Someone was knocking on her window to draw her attention. Tossing on a bathrobe to hide her Umbreon look she went to it and opened her curtains.

"May!? Why are you climbing my roof!?" She thought it was Ash at first since he was the only one able to climb her roof wondering if he needed her help with something. Having slid the window open May stepped through it inside. Sitting on Dawn's windowsill she started talking.

"Just entering the way Ash told me he did sometimes." Speaking of him.

"Weren't you two having dinner at your place?" Dawn asked.

"Ash had something coming up and had to go." Dawn thinking Ash must be somewhere going after the jewel thief. It didn't explain why May just didn't call her about this.

"You could've knocked like any normal person."

"Sorry." Apologizing for her weird entrance May started on what she's really here for.

"My dad might not have been on duty the night Glaceon fought in the harbor but he heard a rumor about the docks. I just have to tell you what it is!" Filled with excitement May tried gathering Dawn's full interest. The blue haired girl wondered how May knew the icy heroines name. Maybe she came across her when fleeing from the killer who tried beheading her.

"What rumor?"

"That there's another like the ice person but only dressed in black with yellow rings!"

Hearing the way she's dressed Dawn began become a little nervous. It didn't help she has the exact same clothes on under her robe. She was almost sure that when they raced each other on the roof and onto the pillar Glaceon and her weren't spotted by anyone and she kept hidden while the icy heroine fought the thieves who'd taken hostages and fought the rolling robot.

"Really?! Another like her!? That's amazing!"

"But I heard she doesn't have enough experience yet. She nearly fell of the crane if it wasn't for Glaceon."

" _How does she know…?"_

"Think fast!"

May quickly jumped up from her spot and jumped on Dawn's shoulders. With her legs wrapped around Dawn May leveraged her weight downwards and send Dawn tumbling onto her bed. Rolling off it Dawn landed on the other side with a thud. Getting up annoyed and furious about May assaulting her Dawn's face was red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Not one to curse willingly Dawn was pushed over the edge. In two minds about testing her combat skills on May first instead of Ash cause she surely deserved a beating for the stunt she pulled.

"You're not exactly normal yourself sis."

Already having touched her earring May joked and grinned while her hair shifted color with her eyes and Dawn was amazed to see the transformation happen in front of her. She never checked in the mirror how her look shifted to resemble her ancestor more thinking she'd freak out about seeing herself change.

"You're Glaceon!?" Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. To emphasize her identity the transformed girl kicked up a chair of ice and sat cross-legged against her enjoying the face Dawn made which shifted from anger to being stunned. Not wearing the outfit and mask her eyes and hair were unmistakable.

And the same way May playfully called her sis despite not being related as far as she knew confirmed it even more. Now it made sense why Glaceon's motivation is looking out for the police since the heroine is the daughter of one. That must be a fun time that the younger one has more ability to deal with crime compared to the one who did it as his job.

"You were amazing in that fight!" Dawn having forgotten that she got tossed just now over the revelation that more people she grew up with had powers.

" _ **Your host revealing her identity goes against policy icy." **_Umbreon not happy with May who carried her sister around before her own host reached a certain level of competence.

" _ **Chill out blacky and listen to what we have to say. Us and the aura guardians have been talking about this. We need all the help we can get so for the next few days we are going to speed up your progress by helping your host train so you can come on patrol with us and the aura guardians."**_

Glaceon explained the talk the aura guardians had with her today. Any pair of hands would be welcome right now in finding out why all of a sudden so many public crimes are happening.

"Ash told you?" Dawn's friend being the only one able to hear the spirits was surprised. Ash never said there was a second aura user like him.

"We didn't have that dinner. We went to a friend of his called Riley that uses aura too and talked about what's going on recently."

"Riley is also an aura guardian!? I thought he was a detective!"

May planning to tell Dawn everything the four discussed earlier in the day. It's clear that Dawn needed to be brought up to speed if she was going to be helpful to them in anyway.

"Let me tell you what we talked about on the way to your training spot. Try to keep up."

* * *

 ***Earlier in Riley's home***

" _ **Why do you two dress like a ninja?"**_ Glaceon questioned the two aura guardians. They might have the power and ability of one but them going around with no names showed her they didn't know much after that. Mostly self taught the aura guardians were lacking some of the basics the old guardians have.

"We're not ninja's." Riley telling her it's only the way to hide their faces and nothing else. They never thought about having an identity besides being vigilantes. The lack of names would make it harder for someone to find them.

" _ **You should really take up a name. We make people believe we're more than human. It adds to the mystique and doubt we put into our opponents. A name goes a long way instead of you two just dressing up."**_

"I talked to Umbreon about this earlier. She gave me a name to use. Greninja because it has something to do with my aura constructs." Ash calling her sister by name he needed a real quick talk with May about Umbreon and Glaceon. Particular on why Glaceon didn't say who Umbreon is.

" _ **Did Umbreon tell you what it means?"**_

"You met Umbreon too?" May thinking that Ash had done his homework ever since telling him about the earrings.

" _ **Do you know who she is?"**_ Ash nodded yes with the brunette wondering how his experience with Umbreon went as it was clear she wasn't entirely comfortable with her powers yet.

"I know from her that I shouldn't be saying this but with everything that's going on we need to be open to each other." Riley said. Ash having gotten the reasoning respected the spirits process of teaching their hosts but with all the crimes and situations going they needed to be more open and skip the conventional ways.

"Can they tell? Please?" May begging her companion to reveal Umbreon's host.

" _ **As long as you promise not to change your behavior to her fine. Tell her."**_

"I won't! So who is it!?"

"It's Dawn." May's jaw opened in shock not believing what she just heard.

"DeeDee is Umbreon!?"

" _ **And that's why you never heard me at school. "**_ May always found her spirit companion awfully quiet at school. But with Dawn mostly around her in class and cheerleader practice it made sense now not to let the blue haired girl know of each other before they'd be somewhat capable.

"You and Dawn were both of the few woman who didn't get kidnapped. Let's go back to the night of the mass kidnapping. How did it go for you?" Riley asked.

With the two girls having more in common than just not being abducted maybe May's experience mixed with Dawn's story can help them get closer to the one who caused all this.

"I was just doing my thing preparing to go out as Glaceon and about to head out when suddenly the bell ran and my little brother screamed that they're not buying from a door to door salesmen. I quickly pulled on some pants and shirt to cover my outfit and went downstairs. They kept banging on the door when suddenly it was breached. I saw a man in a suit and someone who dresses like you guys but in black. I fought off the masked one while Max called dad. The sirens going off the guy I was fighting ran. I then went straight after the one in the suit and subdued him until another officer who was closer to my house came while dad handled another case."

"Which was mine." Ash completing her tale about that night May further added that the clue Ash found on the guy who tried to abduct his mom was then passed on to her until their eventual meeting.

"You fought a guy dressed in black? Did you take his mask off?" Riley continued.

"No."

"Good thing you didn't. You would've been freaked out. They're mummies." Ash being more blunt didn't know exactly how to bring subtle.

"Mummies? You guys are messing with me right?" The deadpan expression of both told her they weren't joking.

"I punched a mummy!?" May feeling her skin crawl she needed to wash her hands with disinfectant.

" _ **What were their faces like?"**_

"Rotten. Loose skin, bad teeth. Only growls coming from one of them and no matter how hard we punched they got back up the whole time." Riley telling their properties Glaceon immediately knew what kind of sorcery they were dealing with.

" _ **Necromancy. That's bad."**_

"As in raising the dead?" Ash thought that only was a thing in books and movies. But at least they weren't ghosts who are intangible cause then they'd be having more difficulty with them.

" _ **That's right."**_

"How do we stop it?" Now that they had an idea what to expect from the one behind all this Glaceon told them her experiences with necromancers and their ability to raise the deceased and move them like puppets on a string.

 _ **"You find the source of the spell and take out the caster. You get more results punching thin air if you don't."**_

"Have you ever fought a necromancer?" May asked her companion.

" _ **We handled a few. Each one worst than the last. No respect for the deceased. It's about as low as you can get."**_

"You were talking about sisters. Don't your powers get handed down to men?" Ash wondered if there are actually males in this. With the earrings passed down through generations there's bound to be a first child who's a son.

" _ **There have been men that took our powers. It's just our abilities work better on someone with a female body seeing we were all woman when we were alive. And the fighting styles we teach our hosts work better for a female body compared to men."**_

To Riley this is no longer a coincidence. It all matches up with every single major event and fight that happens in Veilstone City and the one behind this connected his crimes.

"I believe that what they are looking for is what you're carrying around May. If what Glaceon says is true about mostly woman inheriting the jewel I think that whoever is responsible for the kidnapping is looking for gem carriers since it was only woman that were kidnapped."

"You also think that whoever is responsible is looking for me and Dawn? Does that also explain why that assassin went for me instead of anyone else?" May immediately thinking about her hired killer.

"Would he have gone after Dawn afterwards!?" Ash angry of what would've happened to her if she got picked instead of May. He would certainly plant his fist in the face of the necromancer if he send out a death sentence on his friends.

"How many of you are there in Veilstone City?" Riley asked. The more of the gem carriers they can get the better. So far any girl that wasn't kidnapped has the ability to repel of their attackers.

" _ **Just me and Umbreon. The others are scattered over the world. Unless one moved here recently it's just us two. I'm more worried that these acts are so public."**_

"What do you mean?"

" _ **We always managed to keep our exposure and conflicts to a minimum but recently its all big events that everyone can see or tell about."**_

"We have to finish this soon." Riley took point. With or without any leads they'll finish it as soon as possible.

"This weekend all three of us, sorry four, will be on patrol together. In the meantime I want you two to stay as close to Dawn as long as possible as protection if the one responsible for this necromancer is out for the earrings." Riley asked the two teens with them agreeing before he continued.

"May? Can you get a list from your father of everyone who's been kidnapped including their photo's? If we can identify the families who weren't torn apart we might be able to find one. Perhaps they'd go for a second chance."

They just had to find one of the mummies. From there Riley could enact a plan to trace it back to his master. In the meantime that Ash and May would stay around Dawn to properly train her.

"On it. It's a lot of work for dad but I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

"From then my dad called me and said what happened at the mall. And now they're looking for Sableye as we speak."

May said while holding back a bit jumping over the roofs on the way to Dawn's personal gym. The rookie still worried about the two guardians would've felt more comfortable if May also had joined them.

"Will they be ok?"

" _ **Don't worry. Ash is capable enough and Riley trained him. They'll be fine if they work together."**_

Glaceon said leaving it at that while telling May to pick up the pace a bit so their muscles were properly warmed up by the time they were going to start combat training.

* * *

 **Finally got a Switch. Time for Galar since the anime hasn't shown much of it yet.**

 **See you around.**


	27. Chapter 27

Ash and Riley took to the highest roof around the expensive district of town and looked over the place. After the robbery in the jewelry store by another super powered being the owner increased security today after his small chain store got robbed. Ash and Riley went separate for a short time to scout the area on the streets as regular civilians.

Eventually the sky turned dark and the street lights turned on. In the night the guardians felt more in their element staying hidden on the highest roof in the area. The store wasn't in view but they were close enough to hear any alarm and gunfire go off.

"So what do we do?" Asking Riley how they'd go about this the older male told him to be patient.

Ash had seen that snipers had taken up in high buildings around. Normally invisible to the civilians his aura allowed him to spot the hidden away people ready to shoot anything suspicious.

Even a helicopter was deployed making rooftop travel a real task. They managed to find shelter from it underneath a billboard but they still kept one eye on the thing if it circled back around again.

"If it comes to it we'll act. Remember that after this we'll get to work on those new identities the spirits insisted on. So for once we don't have as much to lose since this will be our last appearance like this."

In the talk with May and Glaceon Riley had received the name Lucario from the spirit with Ash deciding to take Umbreon's suggestion of Greninja. The name carried a legacy unlike any other when it came to the spiritual energy which was in abundance in aura guardians.

May's spirit companion told the two that Lucario in old times was considered the first user of aura. With Riley being Ash's teacher and the description of how they fought with Riley being more boxer orientated and his ability to punch much harder than Ash the spirit found it fitting to name Riley after the one who's considered to be the first aura user ever.

* * *

In the jewelry store heavily armored men were guarding the cases. All of them wearing body armor and powerful shotguns taking a much higher caliber then the handguns used earlier they were as prepared as could be for the one who dug himself out of the mall today.

Being encased in pure darkness they all wore night vision goggles. Without them you could not even see your own hand even if you nearly poked your eye out with it. Every last one of them filled with adrenaline they were itching to pull the trigger on the thing that was so close to nearly bleeding out their colleague who got slashed today and was close to death.

They felt the floor tremble beneath them. Aiming their weapons at the ground they looked around. The suspect could be digging underneath them now and can pop out of anywhere.

"There!" One of them thought he saw something move and fired a shot. The alarm of the store sounding every single officer outside aimed their weapons at the store. Anything that dared to pop out would get shot on sight.

* * *

Ash and Riley heard the alarm go off and multiple shots being fired.

"On it!" Ash leapt away setting to work on the agreed plan making Riley's job easier. Seeing Ash head to the first spot he'd work his way from up to down hoping to immobilize the sharpshooters so Riley didn't have to worry about being shot himself.

" _I'll handle Sableye. I'll try to put him into one of the arrest vans. In the meantime you knock out the snipers. Get rid of them and our escape becomes easier after the fight. Then stay hidden until my signal. Make sure you don't get spotted during it."_

In the store loud shots were being fired. The police outside waited for something. Something flying through the window of the store it turned out to be a body dressed in body armor.

"It's a monster! ARGH!" Complaining about cracked ribs the other officers inside didn't fare any better. Bodies being smashed against walls and glass cases they were way out of their depths and no amount of training prepared them for this thing.

A blue flash entered the store which the officers could not identify. Hidden away by the lights that were switched off.

Only a small hint of light shined in the store now from the lampposts outside allowed Riley to see a little. He saw someone in a purple hoodie with claws that glimmered off the jewelry . The description matching what May heard from her dad he'd stop him either way from the jewelry theft.

Stuffing whatever he could get his hands on into a bag he murmured to himself.

"Hungry hungry tummy. These jewels are so jummy. Polished or rinsed stuff them in my mouth, chew them up and spit none out." Hearing a nursery rhyme of some sorts Riley started to think he's insane and more obsessed with jewels than Glaceon said he was.

Riley made a staff of aura and he knocked the bag out of the hand of the purple skinned man with his staff. Carrying the way bag like a traveler carried his bindle Riley tossed the bagged jewels back outside through the window Sableye threw a police men through earlier. The bag landing at the feet of three policemen they were surprised to see a such a valuable pile just tossed carelessly like that.

"Take aim!" Every remaining officer outside pointed their weapons at the store preparing for what's to come.

"MY FOOD!" The gem eater slashed enraged at the aura guardian. Moving his staff in front of him he blocked the swipe. Riley twisting his weapon he tried to gain some distance and keep the thief at range pushing him back.

Running over to the guardian the thief lunged out with his claws. Riley's staff extended his reach, hit Sableye with it threw him into a shattered glass case.

"FREEZE!" The aura user turned around and saw flashes of light.

Riley being distracted by the cops Sableye leapt up and tackled Riley with his whole body with the glass puncturing his back this time. Feeling shards enter deeper into his back he clenched his teeth and held back a scream.

The thief raising his right claw he went nails first for the pinned mans head. Riley moved his head to the right with the claw sunk into the ground barely missing him.

The thief having no eye for the aura guardian anymore saw a glimpse of his bag. His diamond eyes glistering he went after his meal instead forgetting all about the aura user leaping out of the store through the officers who blocked his way outside.

Now scared pale under their helmets the police jumped away or dropped on the ground so they gave easy passage to the gem eater. Eyeing his treasure he jumped for it while bullets were being deflected of his hard skin.

Riley tossed an aura sphere slamming into the thief his back and landed awkwardly on the road in an awkward position. The units fired their guns at the robber with their bullets being deflected off his hard skin once more..Riley waited for the firing to end. He then jumped out and slammed his staff into his opponents left arm connecting with it, the blue staff cracking its purple skin. Stumbling a bit clutching his left arm he cried out in agony.

Riley quickly threw his staff up, formed and tossed an Aura Sphere to his opponents stomach sending Sableye flying further into a nearby police car. The sphere vanishing into nothing the aura guardian caught his staff which was now back in his hands. He was now separated from the gem eater. If he got closer he only get into range of more firearms aimed at him.

"If you let me I will bring him in for you like I did with Bisharp!" Deforming his voice he tried to reason with them to let him fight Sableye instead. Since he and Ash wore identical outfits he might be able to convince them he was the younger guardian who actually stopped the killer.

"Keep sight on him!"

The police not granting his request Riley figured they're seeing him as a criminal.

The thief decided it was too crowded deciding he'll just had to do with his earlier meal. Slashing into the ground he quickly dug a hole into the tunnel he came from letting him escape again.

"He's getting away!"

"Focus all on him! We'll catch him later since he's wounded! He won't get far!" Thinking they're going to catch him later with the injuries this blue character caused they at least had a weak spot to exploit on the jewel eater.

"FREEZE! You're under arrest! Drop the staff!" Nearly being surrounded at every corner he did drop his staff and kicked it away slowly to draw some time. The staff rolling over the ground it stopped eventually. Thanks to the blue glow some of the policemen's eyes were on it due to the unique properties of it never having seen a material like it.

"Delta team 457! Confirm visual at target!" Hearing nothing on the other end an officer quickly called another.

"Alpha 257 report of your status! Do you have visual on the area!?" Still no response they were getting worried. All the police were now aiming their weapons at Riley at not having heard a response from their allies.

With his hands up Riley flexed his fingers a tiny bit giving his partner the signal hoping he's done by now getting rid of the snipers.

" _Anytime Ash."_

Blue stars embedded themselves into the metal of the guns from out of nowhere and the rifles were knocked out of the police their hands falling on the ground. A second figure dressed like the first one started tossing more shuriken in front of them to halt the movements of everyone picking up their guns. Riley seeing his chance quickly turned and made a massive jump up on top of a lamppost before vaulting off to a nearby roof that blocked the line of sight of the cops who in the meantime picked up their weapons again in a hurry.

The shuriken disappeared from the guns right after Riley made his way out leaving the men on the ground perplexed. No evidence but a small cut in their weapons it'd be incredibly difficult to identify something that vanished into mid air and almost left no marks. The staff made from the same color also vanished into thin air.

"After them! Don't let them get away too!"

Ash had already got changed back into his normal clothes at the place they hid their backpacks. Hearing sirens all over the place he was sure that all of them were meant for him and his partner. He just hoped Riley got away from them.

"How did it go on your end?" Hearing Riley and seeing him carry his bag he thought Ash had more success in his task since he wasn't in the middle of it surrounded by dozens of guns.

* * *

"Taking the shot."

Hearing it Ash threw a knife right into the radio hanging off the mans hip. The knife embedding itself into the machine a crunching noise was heard nearly deafening the sniper.

"AH! WHAT THE!?"

Before he knew it someone grabbed him from behind. He felt his feet leave the ground and the only thing he felt was a hand or something grabbing his belt. His fall being stopped in midair he tried to access his situation but before he could felt the floor on his back and something crawl over him.

"Sorry. But I promise this is for the best." The officer struggled against his attacker but he was overpowered easily. Every move he made was countered before he could reach out.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!? I had you in my sight just a second ago!"

Trying to grab his handgun he could not lift his arms or legs. His whole body nailed to the ground by these blue knives they were smashed into the concrete through the fabric of his pants and body armor tying him up. The blue figure quickly looked to the sniper rifle and took it into his hands.

Fearing for the worst at being shot with his own weapon he started to beg. Body armor protects you from small rounds at close range but not the caliber they were using tonight. He could not tell if the blue figure was looking at him.

"NO! PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS!"

To his shock the figure pulled the scope of the gun clean off breaking the attachment for the sight. Forming a kunai in his left he slashed straight through the barrel letting it fall to the floor. To end it off he tore out the magazine with force tossing the weapon aside destroying it.

" _That should be the last one. Now to wait for Riley's sign."_

The sniper seeing his weapon so violently deconstructed was in a nightmare. At the mercy of this figure he could not move a muscle and was paralyzed in fear. He saw the museum footage and in front of the Maple residence and knew what this thing is capable of.

"What…are…you?"

"A friend if you let us be." With his back turned the mysterious figure answered.

"I don't want to kill you. If you value your family you'll let me protect them. I'm here to help but I can't do anything with your guns on me and him. We'll keep you safe too like the ice power person did if you give us the chance."

The figure left the officer seeing his partners sign. Jumping out of the window with a bunch of throwing stars in hand he set out to save his partner. After about five minutes the weapons disappeared and the officer could move again giving him enough time to think about things.

* * *

"I did the same to the others. May would've frozen me solid if I hurt an officer more than necessary." Ash knowing how in how much trouble he'd be if he told the brunette if he hurt one. Disarming them was easy but knocking them out was out of the question since he didn't wanted to break May's trust already. Not to mention the lecture she and him could receive from her dad.

"Let's go and tell Glaceon the bad news." Feeling bad that they let the ancient spirit down. Deciding to make the most of their night they went towards the direction where May is prepping Dawn to actually go out in the field and help them.

* * *

 **Again, not much to say. Starting to run out of topics to discuss at the end.**

 **Oh well.**

 **See you around.**


	28. Chapter 28

Glaceon and Umbreon were sparring.

May could tell her opponent was getting winded. The practice was paying off massively for Dawn but her stamina wasn't up to par with her own yet. Huffing and puffing Dawn felt like her legs could collapse at any moment. But she wasn't going to make excuses for herself on why she failed. If May can juggle this hero thing with her school life without even noticing it she should at least be able to do the same minimal standard the brunette set.

The ice heroine swept her dark sister of her feet by using her feet to create a ice trial and make Umbreon lose her footing. Umbreon used her shadow to prevent her from falling completely by tying it around her wrist, before it then lifted her up and she performed a vertical spinning back kick before landing on her feet again.

"Come on Dawn. Just a bit more!"

Wiping her brow Dawn heard something. Two hard thuds coming from upstairs knocking Dawn out of her concentration.

"What was that?"

"Stay here." May went to check who it was despite having a pretty good feeling. They did not know where to look exactly for the hidden entrance but it helped they knew there actually is one. Opening a hatch door to the roof she saw the two guardians looking for something strange that does not belong on a roof like the small skyscraper they were on.

"Come in guys!" May calling to them they saw her head poking out of a hole. The three went downstairs to the secret gym. All sorts of equipment from weights to gymnastic the two aura users checked it all out not used to this type of luxury. Removing their masks they were sweating a little and their faces were red.

"Ash and Riley?" Dawn surprised to see them.

"Hello Dawn. Nice to see you again. Or should I call you Umbreon now?"

The older of the two seeing the girl for the first time since the mass kidnapping he noticed she looked pretty ok. Wearing her outfit but the mask off at least he knows how she looked like while going as her alter ego. Sweating a bit because of May's intensive training Ash eyed Dawn the whole time looking over her. She asked him what's wrong.

"So that's what you look like when you change your look."

He never saw Dawn use the earrings power the way May did so this form of hers was new to him. Her hair was darker than his which he found strange. Walking around her slowly to take in every angle Dawn found his actions weird.

"What do you think?" Asking for his opinion she saw him give her a silly grin.

"At least you look good when I beat you."

"That's what you think Ash!" She wasn't planning to get swept aside as easy as he thinks. Dawn only became more fired up to put him on his back and make him admit she's suited to this hero thing.

" _ **Continue this another time. How did it go with Sableye?"**_ Glaceon asked them.

"He got away. Too many police at the place holding me at gunpoint to catch him. We were more busy fighting them off then Sableye." Riley sounding disappointed he apologized to the spirit for not grabbing the gem thief.

"You didn't hurt them did you?" May immediately concerned for the well being of her dads coworkers.

"Would've been more if I hadn't taken out those snipers." Ash told her.

"Snipers?" The newbie hearing that expert marksmen had them in their sights she did not believe they escaped being shot.

"Long story."

"Let's take a break Dawn."

May wanting to hear the gist of it and just how bad it got for the guardians. The more she heard it went from bad to worse for them. Ash's little capture of Bisharp did nothing to lower the bounty placed on his mask and arguably only made things worse for them all.

"Can you help get these shards out of my back?" Riley still feeling some discomfort undid the top of his disguise and showed the scars of his encounter.

"OH MY LORD!" Dawn yelling from the top of her lungs saw small traces of blood running down his back. Shiny particles glistering faintly shining under the rooms lighting Ash formed a kunai and went to work scooping out the pieces stuck in Riley's back.

" _ **A shame you couldn't catch him completely."**_ Umbreon familiar with the thief and his appetite.

" _ **At least you managed to take away his meal. He'd come out sooner or later."**_ Glaceon seeing the brighter side of it it wouldn't last long before he'd show up again.

"We'll need more practice. This might make a proper training ground." Riley peering around him had a suggestion for this place. Wincing a bit over the knife being continuously poked in his back he clenched his fist to numb the pain.

"I wonder if we can make this our base." The place Dawn did her workouts in had plenty of room to spare. Plus it addressed a lot of issues which made it a suitable location.

"A meeting point near the center of town. A whole training ground to ourselves to hone our skills and try different things."

Maybe with a bit more imagination and some extra furniture and items to house some of their belongings it would make staying hidden from the public a whole lot easier and minimize the risk of someone seeing them leave their houses when changed.

"I think that's the last one." Ash no longer seeing glass wiped away the dried blood with a wet rag. Proceeding to bandage the upper torso he would suffer no further loss of blood.

"Here you go." May had already filled a bag of water and cooled it off. Handing the ice bag to Riley he winced under the sudden cold touching some of his painful spots.

"Dawn? Would you mind if we use this place as our hideout?" Anything to keep his mind distracted from the uncomfortable feeling he eyed the current black haired girl.

"If Lila agrees to it and you keep the place clean." Dawn wouldn't mind having more people to spar with but getting them over without Lila's knowledge didn't sit well considering this is still her building.

" _ **Remember that she said this whole floor is yours. You can do whatever you want to it. I think Riley's idea for this place is perfect. A board with a map of the city here, some beds there. I see the potential."**_

Umbreon agreeing with the older mans assessment while still having some criticism for both aura guardians.

" _ **After your antics today the police are only going to look harder for people dressed like you and who have aura powers. You boys still have a lot to learn despite having the fighting skills."**_

* * *

Out of Veilstone City there is an old sawmill. In the woods far removed from any major roads only an old train track and a backroad lead towards the plant for the common worker. The place designed to process trees to be turned into boards was one of the favorite places of a man who has a funeral parlor. Fresh wood but still with the possibilities of shaping it into your image and create something out of by pure craftsmanship was why the owner of it loved the place so much.

But with the old fashioned tools making way for more modernized processes business was not so profitable anymore. Managing to keep it afloat thanks to some jobs on the side which 'coincidently' created business for him even he had to give into modernization eventually. As much as it hurt to leave this place he wasn't just going to let it fade without the proverbial blaze of glory and solution to the biggest issue that can stop his plan.

"Boss? Can we come in?" Hearing a faint yes two me. slowly opened the doors to the workshop he was in. Both them wearing well pressed black suits with ties one of them had black hair while the other had brown.

Seeing the labor their boss was performing they did not comment on it. Using sanding paper to smooth out the splinters on the wooden box he was working on he gave them permission to speak while still having his back turned.

"Have you heard the news?" The second one with brown hair said. Putting down his carving tools the boss turned to look at his henchmen. Petrified to speak further knowing he can snap their necks without lifting a finger he told them not be fearful and just say something. It was not his intention to kill them and stick them in some of his caskets after all. They were reserved for people more special.

"Two people dressed in blue that can make weapons fought the police and jewel thief from yesterday." He did not hire the jewel thief like the assassin he send after the Maple family. Hearing who was involved in it only helped in his advantage and confirmed what he already knew.

There were people called aura guardians in Veilstone City.

A dozen or so large caskets were placed all up around him. Having created the wooden boxes himself he was probably going to need them soon. Nearly done with them he only needed some decals for them as a ceremonial sign.

"What do you think for flowers? Blue or black ones?" Holding a bunch of fake ones out to test the look for them the henchmen quickly responded with his favorite color.

"Uhm…black?"

"Can't never go wrong with black. It's what you see at funerals." He had to make a small order of black flowers for later. Some cheap ones in this case.

"Why all the caskets boss? Your game seems off." Normally he'd put a lot of work in his craft. But they seemed incredibly basic for one who has crafted caskets for royal families even.

"They're for cremation." These boxes won't exist for too long. They're more ceremonial than actually for their intended use of burial. Now to him the hardest part was over. Now they just had to be filled with bodies.

"Have the rest of the men and workforce here been informed to evacuate?"

"Yes boss. All workers here have put down their tools and went home. And every little treasure we have is transported to our new base."

The one with black hair didn't know why the boss told him to transport all his ill gotten gains to a new place more in the center of town. One of the used gains to pay off someone for a very special job soon. A handyman of his expertise and ability hard to come by was sure costly but it's a short term loss that warrants a long term gain.

"Has he agreed to work for me?"

"Yes boss. He's ready to strike at any moment." The one with brown hair saying he agreed everything was set in place. The boss turned around and went to work building more coffins just in case. He had his numbers down but you never know and he might have his hands full in the end and have to get rid of the guardians and ice powers person himself.

"Good. Now leave as well so I'm the only one left in the building." Ordering their demission he wanted to spend the buildings last few days by himself. This place the start of his casket and criminal empire he had to burn it if he really wanted to fulfill his ambition in the short term.

"You sure you don't need protection?" For a man of his importance who made a lot of enemies protection is more of a need than a luxury.

"I have all the protection I need right at my fingertips." Ten golden rings adorned each on one finger. As long as he has them he's invincible because nobody can touch him. And the best part of it is because they work for free and don't eat and sleep they were a whistle away.

"But with those weapon makers and ice girl…"

"Are all going to be to distracted to even think about me and you."

* * *

"Is the scarf really necessary?"

Dawn's hobby in designing outfits came in handy drawing up the models that Ash and Riley would take as the new Greninja and Lucario under the instruction of Umbreon and Glaceon. Ash getting a design similar to a blue humanoid frog had some protest against a huge part of it. Primarily a pink scarf that was supposed to resemble a frogs long tongue. The makeshift tongue combined with the drawn mask gave an illusion that it came out of his mouth.

" _ **You have to make people believe you're not human. The frog tongue is essential."**_

"Won't people grab it in the middle of a fight? Or won't it stick on something in a tight space?"

" _ **You tie the tongue around your waist as a belt."**_

"We just don't have the time."

Riley himself had Glaceon design an outfit that made him resemble an Egyptian wolf. If the spirits said the designs will help he still had his doubts. There were a lot of details in the designs and neither he nor Ash had the skills to tailor it to their needs and make it look remotely like Dawn's sketches.

"We'll let Lila do it!" Dawn telling them their identities are safe for the stylist. As long as she had their sizes the stylist could probably whip something up for them quickly in a few days. It only took Lila a few hours to make her Umbreon costume in the end.

With it being late they all decided to sleep. Creating makeshifts beds with some extra blankets Lila had in her home and they all dozed off except for Dawn.

From the corner of her eye she looked at the sleeping Ash. With Dawn having set the date for their practice fight it was only a few more hours away. With the three of them having agreed to scout the city to find the mummies and necromancer she hoped to impress him enough that he'd take her with him on the biggest challenge he, Riley and May ever faced.

* * *

 **Motivation is a bit low.** **I'm just so done with this stupid virus that ruins, cancels everything and make people react in mass hysteria like its Armageddon.**

 **Stay safe, healthy and hygienic to you all. Good luck to all of you if you live in a country where there's a national lockdown or have relatives or friends that have it or have a bad health.**

 **See you around.**


	29. Chapter 29

Norman received a tip about an event going on somewhere near the Veilstone Meteor site. Apparently a social media group created a blog that encourages people to go to the historic site to touch the meteors under the coming full moon so they get powers as well. A publicity stunt gone out of hand May and Glaceon would stay in standby mode just in case anyone actually did manage to touch the rocks and get powers despite the police shutting down the whole site. Together with Riley who would be her eyes and ears on the ground as a civilian and would call Ash just in case they needed extra help.

It was the day of Dawn's challenge and self imposed trial. Umbreon a witness of Dawn's preparations wanted to get some things straight about how different an approach her host took then normal.

" _ **You're taking quite the plunge with this."**_

Ever since her nervousness watching Glaceon with just regular criminals and then the mecha Dawn was dead set on proving herself. Instead of training some more she wanted to test her confidence to see if she can really pull this heroine business off.

"Some advice on how to fight him?" She asked Umbreon. Ash can hear everything she says so asking for advice and tactics in the middle of the fight would only backfire on her. Umbreon did say she loved working with aura guardians in the past so maybe she had some tips just before she'd plunge in headfirst.

" _ **I've worked with aura guardians before. They all have the same thing in common in a fight. Stubborn, heroic, brave, quick to improvise and selfless. As for the way they fight they use their aura to increase their speed and power. Not to mention they can form weapons with concentration."**_

"Anything I can do that he can't?"

" _ **You're more agile than your friend ever will be. Use that to your advantage."**_

"He should be here soon." Deciding to find a dark corner to hide and sneak up on him Dawn hid in it patiently waiting for her sparring partner.

* * *

Ash was nearly at Lila's office for his match with the new Umbreon. He'd been wondering how well and quick her training went and if she was ready for the mummies and other villains he fought recently. Her performance today against him would dictate if she's prepared to go out with him and the others in a few days finding the necromancer. Climbing down the ladder leading into the secret gym he looked around and saw the place was empty. The large open floor was going to be the arena for their fight but everywhere he looked he couldn't see the girl who challenged him.

"Come out Dawn! I know you're hiding and trying to sneak up on me!" Moving closer to a shadow a black form suddenly jumped out from it.

"Got ya!"

Dawn yelled triumphantly now that she put Ash in a headlock. Having her arms around his neck from behind she held him in a grip but not enough to choke him out. Playfully mocking him that he made it so easy for her already.

"Surrender evil doer!"

" _ **Please don't."**_ Umbreon begging to drop the childish comic book slang as if she was inked in with someone writing generic heroic stuff that sounded more corny then cool.

"What is the crime?" He wondered.

"You're under arrest for crimes against fashion. I have evidence your closet is a total mess."

"The fashion police huh?" He chuckled. He thought about an extra lock on his cabinet just Dawn couldn't sneak in his room and actually clean up while he's deeply asleep or on patrol.

"I already beat you before we started." Dawn boasted. Ash stayed calm not letting her words get to him seeing how he countered her sneak attack.

"Not with how focused you are at one point. Look down."

Dawn looked down as he said and saw his left arm bend to her a bit. Looking closely a blue aura knife was less than an inch away from piercing her side. She realized that the moment she applied pressure to his neck in a real life scenario he could just force her to let go by stabbing her in the side if this was real.

"Chokes from behind are effective but only on normal people. Learned that the hard way when I got kicked in the museum into a display case."

Dawn released the hold and Ash turned around seeing her. She was wearing black leggings with a yellow sport tank top and yellow shoes. Her current black hair was done up in a ponytail and her red eyes seemed to try to pierce through him. Ash removed his mask but kept the rest of his outfit on. He wasn't going to need a warmup and was going to keep it short.

"Rules of this fight. No weapons allowed, no special powers except for those that help you move around. You ready?" He asked while removing the blade he made earlier from existence.

Dawn was extremely excited. Her inner spirit was burning and fully ready to unleash her powers on him fully. Opening her palms she did a stance that kept her low to the ground using her enhanced agility to intercept him. Ash much more experienced took on a form that was going to allow to launch himself at her. Dawn took a more defense position with her arms right in front of her.

Ash slowly walked to Dawn trying to throw her off. She took a small step back adjusting the distance. Taking two slow steps Ash suddenly launched himself to her. Throwing a punch at her chest she blocked it. She pushed her right leg forward along the ground aiming for his ankles. He jumped over her entirely and took a hold of her left shoulder, pulling on her shirt Dawn felt her feet leave the floor realizing he lifted her up with just one hand and threw her across the floor.

Using her unnatural agility she landed on her feet and did a backwards handstand. Ash already back in her face before she stood straight swept her legs with a low sweep. Dawn planted her left hand on the floor and did a sideways kick like a break dancer forcing Ash to block with his right arm.

Coming off his right side Dawn rolled through so she stood on her feet again. Doing a spinning strike with her hand out backwards Ash caught her and used her momentum against her. Tossing Dawn over his shoulder she used her agility to twist in midair.

" _I have to hit back or else he'd never get serious."_ Getting the feeling he's toying with her Dawn felt disrespected. Taking a deep breath and slapping her face softly to focus she, this time charging at him.

Jumping to perform a down axe kick he felt a bit more force in her strikes then earlier. Releasing a bit more aura he regulated it just to see how far he can take it and her. Charging at her once more he did a left knee. Dawn raised her own blocking it. Ash quickly threw another punch which Dawn caught and pulled him backwards, raising her leg which functioned a support beam Ash bend his head backwards and ducked under it.

Ash fell backwards and did a bicycle kick. Dawn spun out of it by releasing his arm and vaulting up. Her feet used to hit him she pushed herself off him getting some distance again.

" _Is this why he loves martial arts so much?"_

She didn't know why she wanted to impress him when this was just a sparring match. But from the way their fists contacted and the sensation of hits flying past and just missing their targets while countering each other. The adrenaline of finally going all out against someone like him is intoxicating and she got used to it quickly. Now she was more determined then ever to actually beat him in his own game.

They each closed the distance and swift strikes and kicks were being exchanged between the two of them. She dodged his punch, bend forward and raised her left leg and kicked him with her heel in the face. Seeing Ash's feet disappear from when she looked down she tilted back up. Making sure he wasn't hurt Ash rubbed the pain off.

"Not bad huh Ash!?"

He didn't know if Dawn actually knew a bit of martial arts before getting her heritage but if the spirit she carries around taught her he became pretty jealous of the instructor she had on her. Maybe when this is over he can ask Umbreon for some training tips.

"Didn't think you had it in you Deedee!"

"There's more when that came from!"

"You think I'd go down so easy!" Saying it was nothing he did feel it sting a little. Dawn knew how to punch decently but he wanted to see more. A bit more aura then he'd used before should do.

"At least I don't need to hold back anymore!" He said putting her on guard as Ash jumped up and performed an right upwards kick followed by a left side kick before a quick third one making Dawn step back twice from the sheer force.

" _His strikes are so much harder!"_ Her arms starting to throb and sting from the hard impact if it wasn't for the enhanced strenght her earring gave Dawn felt he would've broken her arm just now. And it was scary to know that according to Ash Riley can punch even harder than he can.

Himself vaulting through the air now he landed right in front of her feet. Doing a sideways swipe Dawn caught it and quickly spun and jumped up kicking him in the back forcing him to stumble forward. Having her feet on his shoulders Dawn jumped up straight and tried to use her weight to clasp her feet around his head and propel him with even more force.

He reached up quickly and caught her legs. Spinning quickly in place horizontally he threw her with enough force towards one of the gyms walls. She saw it coming and used her shadow to extend to a limb and prevent her from flying into it.

"I said no powers Dawn!" Seeing Dawn being put down gently he complained.

"I'm not using it against you! You said only powers that help you move around!" Not appreciating her remark he'd teach her to play by the rules. Jumping into the air Dawn curled up into a ball. Suddenly extending her legs straight Ash blocked it with both arms and Dawn jumped off him.

Dawn doing a backwards right kick he caught her leg and swept the left making her fall forwards. Planting her hands on the ground she pushed herself up and quickly Ash pulled her feet down creating a whiplash forcing her to stand up.

Having her back turned to him, Ash grabbed on to her. Quickly locking his hands together he lifted her up and suplex bridged her making her land hard on her shoulders. Dawn's shoulders down and her feet dangling in the air she tried to kick free and use her elbows to hit him to no avail.

He let her go and Dawn thought she could roll out of it now. Rolling backwards Ash tackled her in the stomach forcing Dawn on her back again. His weight pushing down sitting on her he raised his fist high. Dawn embraced for the inevitable hit. Raising her arms trying to block it the impact never came. Ash's fist hovered above her arms with him holding it back at the last second. With Ash sitting on her chest she peeked past her arms into his brown orbs.

"I think that's enough for now." Ash said while her heart was speeding up and she felt her face going red but she blamed it at the effort she put in fighting him. She saw him smirking over her as if he took sheer delight in it. She puffed her cheeks annoyed he got her.

"You need to work on your ground game." With a massive grin he said when looking down on her. Ash got off Dawn and extended his hand to her. She took it and with ease yanked her back on her feet.

"You had to make me work for that one a bit more than I expected." Complimenting her on a good effort he surely had his fun and hoped he can do this another time with May as well who's more experienced but another round against an improved Umbreon would be better.

"You still haven't answered how I did. So am I ready to take on bad guys now?" Dying to know his opinion she found it go pretty well. She put in extra hours just so she can make it when Ash, Riley and May would go out to find the necromancer they talked about.

" _ **Don't spoil it Ash. It's the final step she has to take."**_ Umbreon told Ash to leave his judgement for himself. Not going against the words of the one who determines Dawn's training he respected her wish. He nodded in understanding recently going through the same event that really showed his worth as an aura guardian and protector of Veilstone City. There's no amount of training to prepare you for it. It's something you have or you don't.

"I won't."

"What do you mean don't spoil it?" Dawn confused on what the two meant. Why did they all have to be so cryptic in giving advice?

"Am I ready for those mummies or a guy like Bisharp now? What about that robot May and Glaceon fought?" Dawn asked again. Ash pulled out his mask and was about to put it on again.

"I better get to the meteor fields. See if Riley and May have everything under control." Feeling stood up Dawn used her shadow powers to keep his in place. Her shadow hand grabbing his leg he felt her grip on him knowing she won't let him go until she got her answer but had an excuse that really made him stick.

"Stay a little longer. Lila ordered takeout for us." The least she could after using him as a punching bag is treat him to some of his favorite food. The stylist had ordered her personal chef to make some of her favorite food extra for guests she would be having over.

"Awesome! I love takeout!"

A quick bite also wouldn't hurt before going out again. His match with Dawn worked up an appetite and he needed a quick fill up that's easily digested just in case something bad happened which required his help at the Meteor site. And another chance for Dawn to ask Ash and Umbreon just what she is missing.

* * *

 **See you around.**


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn had borrowed forks, knives and spoons from Lila's kitchen but Ash said he didn't need them. He took the two small wooden sticks that came with all the food boxes and ate with them instead. Dawn has always seen people eat with them but could never figure out how they worked herself.

Ash was feeling a bit mischievous. He smiled and took a piece of meat from his box between his chopsticks. He tossed the piece of meat into the air and caught it again with his eating sticks. He flicked his wrist and the piece of chicken flew through the air again. This time Ash leaned backwards, opened his mouth and caught the meat like a dog trained to catch his treats.

"Whant meh to feach fou?" He talked with his mouth full making Dawn cringe a bit. Didn't his mother ever tell him not to play with his food? For him being a hero of the city he sure is childish at some times.

"Sure." Wanting to make the most of the time they had left Ash showed her how to hold them. Dawn fumbled with her fingers trying to get a piece of tofu in between her chopsticks. Her hand shaking she lifted it up to her mouth but as she turned it a bit it fell off. Being lightning quick Ash caught the piece with his own sticks.

"Careful. Whatever you're dropping I'm eating." Before she can protest he already put the piece in his mouth and chewed on it.

"Stay with your own food!" Dawn threw a swipe to his right arm while Ash was eating from his box. The box flying out of his hand he leaped up and caught as much as he could in his mouth not to let any food go to waste. Having gotten some stains of sauce on his outfit it wasn't much of a loss seeing that his Greninja persona was being worked on.

" _ **STOP IT! It's nice you kids are playing tag but can you do it after you digested your food and your stomach content isn't going to end up on the floor!"**_

"Yes ma'am!" Being put down by the elder spirit they sat down quietly again embarrassed at their playfulness. Eating in silence Ash finished his meal. Filled up he needed to let it drop for a dew minutes before.

" _ **So what's your motivation for doing this?"**_ Umbreon started talking. Ash swallowed his food down and looked towards Dawn's left ear.

"Motivation?"

" _ **Why do you use your aura powers the way you do?"**_ Wanting to know a bit more about the young guardian this would also count as a lesson for Dawn. Ash took a chug of his can of soda to clean his mouth and started a little about his youth.

"My mom always said it's easier to do the wrong thing than the right one. It's easy to ignore somebody doing something wrong and be afraid to speak up. It's harder to speak up and do something about it." It sounded familiar to Dawn.

"Is that why you always go out of your way to stop bullies who harass others?"

Ash had always gotten into fights that weren't his ever since elementary school. It always seemed to Dawn that he took on bullies bigger than him and protected those who didn't dare to hit back. And that was even before he discovered he had skills with aura others don't have.

"I just can't stand the idea I can do so much more than others and not do anything. I'm given the chance to do the right things easier than others thanks to my aura. Having these powers and not using them, I won't be able to live with myself if I can do something about it and I don't."

"That's a good motivation." She said having learned a bit more about him.

"What's yours Dawn?"

"May and Glaceon asked me the same thing when we met. I haven't figured it out yet." She owed him an answer she couldn't give.

When she found out about her family heritage she only wanted to help Ash solve his issue that plagued him in the museum. But that seems so minuscule compared to what she heard from May and Ash as their reasons to fight. Riley himself probably had a good reason as well training Ash in aura so they left her behind again.

"You really should find one. Whenever I'm fighting someone strong I always think about it. It helps me ignore my doubts and push me on to do better. It sounds weird but your motivation is more important than your powers."

"It is?"

" _ **You're spoiling too much Ash."**_

"Sorry." The spirit again warning the guardian to let Dawn do it on her own. At least with that out of the way it was time for Dawn to uphold her end of the deal they made.

"Since you fought me I'll keep my promise. You can take me to prom."

"Sweet. Thanks Dawn."

Happy she agreed to his offer. He wanted this ever since the final date was announced and was pretty early with his request for it. Dawn was bound to receive a few offers from a lot of guys in school and he wanted to make sure his got in before everyone else.

"Well. I know I said I'd take your prom request after we fought…but…" She hesitated for a second.

"Why didn't you ask May when you found out she's Glaceon?"

"Someone else asked you?" Thinking Dawn found someone else when he was fighting bad guys or slept in she elaborated.

"No…I mean. With you two together no one looks weird if you both leave early if something comes up."

"I just wanted to go with you." He quickly shut her off explaining why he didn't switch to the other earring holder.

"Even before you got your earring you always kept me fed and an extra roof above my head to rest up. I really wanted to thank you for always having time to let me in your room. The best I could think off is to show you an evening you wouldn't forget. Make you see I'm still me despite beating criminals as a hobby."

Ash didn't wanted her to think he's some superhero that is so much superior they don't even think about the common man anymore. He liked hanging with some of the guys in the basketball team at school and it kept him more down to earth to have someone discuss just regular stuff away from the difficulty of crime fighting. Making her his confidant he at least had an outlet for some of the crazy stories he could tell her.

"You do know you have to get a suit for it." Dawn imagining him in a black tie she started to giggle. Never before since they've known each other did she Ash wear a suit voluntarily even for some school plays where it was mandatory. She wasn't going to let her prom date just show up in anything he threw together from his wardrobe.

"Already have one."

"You do!?"

"Riley once saved a man from getting robbed when he did his shopping. Turned out he was the owner of a small clothes store. As a reward for saving his life and doing a few jobs for him Riley made a deal that if there's any old suits the owner was about to throw away he sends it to him first. We keep the ones that fit but donate the rest to charity."

They may not be of the highest quality but it gets the job done. If Riley and him ever had to go undercover in a gathering or a funeral they were at least dressed for the occasion.

"With how creased it probably is from all that stuff in your closet you better bring it to the drycleaner." He smirked confusing her.

"My closet is neat." Dawn held her laugh back.

"Liar."

"Don't believe me?" Ash took out his phone and went to his picture gallery. Showing Dawn a picture of his closet doors open all his clothes were neatly stacked and filed in order and colors. Checking the date on the photo it was taken today Dawn still didn't believe it. The tidiness came close to how Dawn herself organized her outfits.

"You cleaned it up!?" Looking in amazement Ash gave her a smug smirk.

"It's always been cleaned up. I know where everything is because if there's an emergency it saves time."

"So why did it always look like a pigsty when I come over!?"

"Just to mess with you." Her blue eyes turned red not because of Umbreon and her mouth frowned with her cheeks swollen puffing in annoyance. His sign to leave she reached out for him but he rolled out of the way.

"Still too slow Dawn!"

He jumped out through the hatch that brought him up to the roof again. She stopped her attempt considering there's no way she'd catch him now. Still fuming she fell for his stupid prank she sat back down and tried to find a way to get back at him without using her powers.

" _ **He sure is something alright."**_

"In his skills as a fighter or his dumb pranks?"

" _ **Both."**_

* * *

" _These are the most boring nights."_

As May and Glaceon scouted the area from a safe distance not to be spotted the night was extremely uneventful. For such a mass gathering of people the police had basically everything under control preventing people from trying to touch the meteors in a vague attempt to get powers as well. The girl sat down frustrated. Babysitting her brother used to be more eventful than this.

" _ **At least we can keep each other company."**_

Glaceon looking on the bright side of it the last thing she wanted was for her host to get injured. Having a long weekend ahead of them where they will try to locate the necromancer and his puppets they and the aura guardians needed to be in top condition.

A small thud came from behind her. Turning around quickly for a sign of a human May saw nothing. Looking down there was a red flower with its thorns cut from the stern standing up straight.

" _A rose?"_ Wondering how it got there she carefully scouted around her. Going to it she picked it up trying to find a clue where it came from.

" _ **Behind you!"**_ May turned quickly round at the order of her companion.

A character dressed mostly in green with a small green cape attached to a yellow collar. He seemed to have white hair that was shaped like the bloomed bud of the rose that disturbed her. Wearing a dark green mask over his red eyes the bottom half of it was light green ith his arms and legs the same color. His hands were the most peculiar thing about him with his right hand being a red rose and his left a blue one.

"I thought you already had powers? Or are you so selfish that nobody else can get them?"

"If that rumor of the meteors is true it looks like you slipped through or got them before." Freezing the rose she picked solid in her hand the flower shattered into tiny pieces. Ready for a fight May sized him up. He sure got the look for it down. It was no question where the now broken rose came from. Seeing his flower shattered he found what he was looking for.

"So you're really the ice hero. If you really were a protector those blue guys would've been arrested already."

"Those blue guys are my friends!" Figuring he was talking about the aura guardians Glaceon said they did as much for Veilstone City as she did.

"So why are they leaving you by yourself? Some friends they are."

"Fight me and I'll show you I can take care of myself just fine Mr. Know it all." The girl challenging him to a fight kicked up a few ice pikes around her.

"You're not worthy of those powers." Insulting her for her hotheadedness he was annoyed at her quick judgement.

"You're wasting time here. The event down there is nothing but a distraction to keep you away. The cops are wasting resources here so the deal there can go off uninterrupted."

"What deal?"

"You don't even know what's going on in your city while someone who's not from here is."

"Watch…your…mouth…" Turning a bit hotter than her icy exterior normally allowed she had enough about this guy talking down on her and her friends. Still the spirit advised her to at least listen at what he had to say for before turning him into a human popsicle.

"There is a massive drug deal happening tonight in the Veilstone Casino That social media post was made by a fake account. I've seen it before in other places. The dealer always does pull a trick like this when he has a lot of money on the line. Instead of wasting your time here do something useful. Show you actually care about this place."

He turned his back to her.

"Why should I trust you?" Glaceon called him out.

"Sit here doing nothing or actually come with me and do something of value. Keep up." He leaped away leaving her standing. His jumping capabilities matching her own May started to doubt on what to do.

" _How am I going to tell Ash and Riley? Glaceon?"_

Even with all her age the spirit had to think. Weighing the options quickly on everything that's going on and trying to connect it all together.

" _ **Don't go. It's most definitely a trap. Lure you away to that hall where you'll get ambushed.**_

" _But what if the drug deal is true?"_

" _ **It's out of our hands. I hate it too but there's too many unknowns to go on. He might be from the same group as the one who wanted to cut your head off. And the trust Ash and Riley put in us to watch this area is more important than a maybe deal."**_

May not arguing any further watched the character disappear in the distance to the casino he talked about. Her parents always warned to make her stay away from such sketchy places because every night there is at least one homeless pwrson coming out of it.

" _Who was that guy?"_

* * *

 **Mass gathering of people. I had to laugh when I wrote that.**

 **Stupid virus.**

 **See you around.**


End file.
